


Im Verborgenen (aka You don't know)

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: All New Adventures [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Klingon, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nichts brennt so schmerzhaft in deiner Seele, wie unerwiderte Liebe.<br/>Diese Erfahrung muss auch McCoy machen, der sich ausgerechnet in seinen besten Freund, den Womanizer James T. Kirk verliebt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics sind von Milow und waren eher eine indirekte Inspiration. Den Titel hab ich, weil er so schön passt, schamlos geklaut.^^ Kirk und McCoy, wie sie hier agieren mögen nicht direkt Canon sein, aber so sehe ich sie nun mal. Ich nenn das kreative Freiheit. Wem der Gedanke an Slash nicht zusagt, sollte vielleicht lieber was anderes lesen.

_Sometimes everything seems awkward and large_  
Imagine a Wednesday evening in march  
Future and past at the same time  
I make use of the night start drinking a lot  
Although not ideal for now it's all that I've got  
It's nice to know your name 

_© Milow – You don’t know_

KAPITEL EINS

 

McCoy reichte ein Padd an Schwester Chapel weiter, als sich hinter ihm die Türen der Krankenstation mit einem leisen Zischen öffneten und wieder schlossen. Der CMO machte keine Anstalten sich umzudrehen und erklärte Chapel weiter, was sie bei der fortwährenden Behandlung ihres Patienten zu beachten hatte. Wer immer es war, würde ihn ohnehin in wenigen Sekunden ansprechen. Das taten die Besucher der Krankenstation immer. Sie kamen, weil sie seine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen wollten und er genoss es – auf seine eigene Art und Weise – ihnen zu helfen.

„Ich stand vor deinem Quartier, Bones“, erklang die vorwurfsvolle Stimme seines kommandierenden Offiziers, aber McCoy drehte sich dennoch nicht zu ihm um. Er hasste diesen Spitzennamen und den Ton in Jims Stimme mochte er auch nicht besonders. Er wechselte stattdessen einen undefinierbaren Blick mit Chapel, die Kirk ein flüchtiges Lächeln schenkte und sich dann entschuldigend abwandte, um ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen. „Du hast seit über einer Stunde Feierabend, Bones. Willst du Dr. Garner arbeitslos machen? Oder machst du das, um absichtlich Spocks penibel geplante Schichtrotation durcheinander zu bringen?“

Seufzend drehte sich McCoy um und schrak ein wenig ob der Nähe des Captains zurück, der ihm so dicht auf den Leib gerückt war, dass er dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlen könnte. Aus klaren blauen Augen funkelte Kirk ihn an, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.

McCoy verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Abstand zu gewinnen. „Ich hab einfach noch zu tun, Jim. Das ist alles. Ich lasse meine Arbeit nicht unvollendet und mache einfach Feierabend, weil es 17.00 Uhr ist und Spock“, er spuckte den Namen mit gewisser Antipathie aus, „beschlossen hat, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit meiner Arbeit fertig sein muss.“ Kirk blieb in seiner Position unverändert. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verlangte nach einer Antwort, die ihm besser gefallen würde. McCoy seufzte hörbar. „Ich kann doch meine Patienten nicht einfach stehen lassen und…“

„Das verlangt auch keiner, Bones“, wandte Kirk ein, „aber nimm doch einfach niemanden mehr an, wenn der Schichtwechsel bevorsteht. In Krisenzeiten ist das natürlich was anderes. Aber an Routinetagen kommen Patienten üblicherweise mit kleinen Wehwehchen, die auch noch fünf oder zehn Minuten warten können, bis Dr. Garner von dir alles Wichtige erfahren hat und ihren Dienst antritt.“ Kirk hob die Augenbrauen, sein Blick wurde weicher. „Sieh mal, Bones, du machst mir meinen Arbeitstag nicht gerade leichter, wenn Spock mich immer wieder auf deine Regelverstöße hinweist. Und du hast einen festen Schichtplan einzuhalten, wie jeder andere an Bord. Außerdem hab ich es ehrlich gesagt allmählich satt, dich dauernd vor ihm in Schutz zu nehmen.“

Was McCoy seinem Freund nicht sagen konnte war, dass er keinen Grund hatte Feierabend zu machen. Er würde allein in seinem Quartier sitzen und über Dinge reflektieren, die er im Alltag viel leichter verdrängen konnte und über die er eigentlich auch nicht nachdenken wollte. Seine Arbeit war wie ein Schutzschild, den er vor sich tragen konnte und der verhinderte, dass er verletzt würde. Jim war in den vergangenen Wochen nie langweilig gewesen. Als Captain hatte er ständig zu tun und er hatte neue Freunde gefunden, die allesamt gerne in seiner Nähe waren. Und darüber hinaus offenbar vergessen, dass es bei all den aufregenden Neuerungen immer noch den nörgelnden alten Freund gab.

McCoy gab sich weiterhin geschäftig, um zu demonstrieren, dass er nicht bereit war seine Arbeit zu beenden. „Ich liebe meine Arbeit, Jim. Ich bin gerne hier auf der Krankenstation. Und ich bin auch nicht überarbeitet. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen.“

Kirk baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, sein Blick wurde wieder finster. „Spocks Argumente sind – ich wage kaum das Wort in den Mund zu nehmen – logisch.“

McCoy wusste, dass Kirk noch dabei war sein Verhältnis zu dem Vulkanier zu definieren. Sie bemühten sich im Alltag miteinander auszukommen und vielleicht bahnte sich sogar allmählich eine gewisse Art von Freundschaft zwischen ihnen an. Eine Möglichkeit, die McCoy noch weniger schmeckte als der Schichtplan, der ihm gehörig die Suppe versalzte. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht mit Spock teilen müssen.

„Welche Argumente sind das?“, verlangte McCoy zu erfahren.

Kirk biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Es ging ihm gegen den Strich, dass er noch immer mit seinem Freund über das Thema diskutierte. „Du magst ein paar Tage oder Wochen durchhalten, Bones. Vielleicht, weil du ein gottverdammter Dickschädel bist sogar Monate. Aber – und als Arzt solltest du das besser als jeder andere wissen – irgendwann werden sowohl dein Körper als auch dein Geist ausgebrannt sein und nach Erholung schreien! Und genau dann haben wir vielleicht eine Krise an Bord und eben dann, Bones, kann ich nicht auf meinen besten Arzt verzichten!“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser grünblütige Bastard ein Medizinstudium gemacht hat“, argumentiere McCoy dagegen, das kleine Kompliment vollkommen ignorierend, „ebenso hast du absolut keine Ahnung, was ich mir zumuten kann und was nicht. Ich weiß wie weit ich gehen kann und wie lange ich das durchhalte. Und glaub mir, Jim, ich bin noch weit entfernt davon auszubrennen.“ Während seiner Zeit an der Academy hatte er in Starfleet Medical oftmals zwölf Stunden Schichten geschoben und es hatte keiner gefragt, ob er ausgebrannt war oder nicht.

Kirk ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich kurz weg, um seinen aufkommenden Zorn zu unterdrücken. Als er sich McCoy wieder hinwandte, erschauderte dieser aufgrund der Entschlossenheit, die sich in Kirks Miene widerspiegelte. „Ich fasse nicht, dass du mich dazu zwingst, Bones! Und verdammt noch mal, ich weiß, dass das unserer Freundschaft nicht gut tut. ABER“, Kirk atmete tief durch, „du wirst JETZT Feierabend machen. Und du wirst jeden verdammten Tag Feierabend machen, wie es dein Schichtplan vorsieht. Das ist ein direkter Befehl! Hast du mich verstanden?“

McCoy straffte die Schultern und knallte das Hypospray in seiner Hand auf den Tisch neben sich, sodass all die anderen Instrumente darauf kurz hüpften. „Aye, CAPTAIN“, fauchte er und verließ die Krankenstation beinahe fluchtartig. Er wünschte sich herkömmliche Türen, die er zuknallen könnte, um seiner Wut Luft zu machen. Stattdessen schlossen sich die Türen der Krankenstation mit leisem Zischen hinter McCoy und er verharrte einen stillen Moment im Korridor, ehe er den Weg zu seinem Quartier einschlug.

Kirk starrte noch eine Weile auf die Tür, hinter der McCoy verschwunden war, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und schloss kurz die Augen. Was zur Hölle war das eben? Er hatte sich in vier Jahren noch nie derartig mit seinem besten Freund gestritten.


	2. Chapter 2

KAPITEL ZWEI

Wenig später betrat Kirk die Mannschaftsmesse. Sein Blick scannte den Raum und blieb für einen gedehnten Moment bei Spock und Uhura hängen, die etwas abseits vom Rest der Anwesenden saßen und 3-D Schach spielten. Kirk atmete tief durch, holte sich was zu trinken und trat dann zu den beiden an den Tisch.

„Darf ich?“ Er nickte in Richtung des freien Stuhls.

Während Spock ihn nur mit erhobener Braue und wortkarg wie immer ansah, nickte Uhura.

„Ich gebe es auf“, sagte Uhura und starrte das Spielbrett vor sich verdrießlich an. „Ich werde nie verstehen, wie man Schach auf drei Etagen spielt.“

„Ich habe dir die Regeln doch erläutert“, meinte Spock und beachtete Kirk gar nicht. Es war als habe der Vulkanier nur Augen für seine Geliebte.

Kirk konnte es dem Vulkanier nicht verdenken. Uhura war eine Augenweide und er selbst hatte lange versucht bei ihr zu landen. Es wurmte ihn, dass sie einen so schlechten Start gehabt hatten vor all der Zeit in dieser Bar in Riverside Iowa. „Ich hab auch eine Weile gebraucht es zu kapieren, Uhura. Aber wenn ich es begriffen hab, wird es Ihnen auch gelingen.“ Kirk schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und spielte gekonnt seine Intelligenz herunter, die er während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit an der Academy mehr als einmal unter Beweis gestellt hatte.

„Wollten Sie nicht den Abend mit Dr. McCoy verbringen?“, fragte Spock geradeheraus und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er gern allein mit Uhura wäre.

Kirk nippte an seinem Drink und studierte das Schachspiel. Als hätte er Spock nicht gehört, sagte er dann an Uhura gewandt: „Sie können Ihn in drei Zügen schlagen.“

Sofort betrachtete Uhura das Spielbrett, oder vielmehr die Etagen.

„Erlauben Sie, dass ich ihr helfe?“ Kirk sah Spock mit einem Blick an, der ein ‚Nein’ nicht zuließ. Nicht nur, weil Kirk seinen ‚Ich hab das als Captain so entschieden’ Blick aufgelegt hatte, sondern weil Spock nur Uhura im Sinn hatte, die sich über die eventuelle Möglichkeit doch nicht zu verlieren offenkundig freute. Spock wollte ihr die Freude nicht nehmen, was Kirk allerdings nicht entging und was er dann auch schamlos ausnutzte.

Also nickte Spock widerwillig und war bemüht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass Kirk im Augenblick mehr als unwillkommen war. Kirk seinerseits rutschte – sehr zu Spocks Missmut – näher an Uhura heran und flüsterte ihr den nächsten Zug ins Ohr, den sie bereitwillig ausführte.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete Spock wie Kirk seiner geliebten Uhura erneut etwas zuflüsterte. Dann zwang sich der Vulkanier zur Konzentration und machte seinen nächsten Zug.

Ein kleines Lachen war Kirks einziger Kommentar. „Das war zu einfach, Spock. Ich brauche irgendwann eine Revanche. Das kann nicht alles sein, was Sie drauf haben.“ Dann sah er Kopf schüttelnd zu Uhura. „Machen Sie den Zug wie eben besprochen. Und lassen Sie sich von seiner Maske nicht erschüttern. Er tut nur, als habe er alles perfekt im Griff.“ Kirk stand auf und leerte sein Glas. „Das war lustig. Wir sehen uns morgen auf der Brücke. Gute Nacht.“

Spock starrte Kirk nach und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er war viel zu perplex von dessen Fähigkeit 3-D Schach zu spielen. Hinzu kam, dass es ihn innerlich wahnsinnig machte, dass Kirk immer noch mit Uhura flirtete, obgleich ihre Beziehung längst kein Geheimnis mehr war.

 

=/)=

Kirk hätte liebend gern auf das verzichtet, was ihm nun bevorstand. Er war nicht gut darin sich zu entschuldigen. Aber er war es seinem Freund schuldig. Er konnte, so viel Spaß es auch machte, den Abend nicht damit zubringen sich Spock und Uhura aufzudrängen. Und er hatte sich auf einen Männerabend mit McCoy gefreut. Sie hatten schon viel zu lange keinen ausgelassenen Abend mehr zusammen verbracht. Was vor allem daran lag, dass McCoy beinahe jeden Tag so lange arbeitete.

Sein Finger fand wie von selbst auf den Drücker des Türmelders. Und nur Sekunden später, die ihm nicht reichten, um sich einige Worte bereit zu legen, öffnete sich die Tür zu McCoys Quartier.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“, fragte Kirk und schob sich ohne auf Antwort zu warten an seinem Freund vorbei in dessen private Räume.

McCoy sah ihm nach und schloss die Tür wieder. „Du bist doch schon drin.“ Kirk drehte sich im Halbdunkel zu McCoy um und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er anfangen sollte. „Üblicherweise wartet man eine Antwort ab. Selbst als Captain darfst du nicht ohne Erlaubnis in mein Quartier, solange kein Notfall besteht.“

„Ist es soweit gekommen, Bones? Dass du mich nur noch als Captain siehst? Als Freund kann ich kommen und gehen wie ich will. Zumindest gab es eine Zeit, wo ich nicht um Einlass bitten musste.“ Kirk rieb sich die Stirn. „Verdammt, Bones, mach es mir doch nicht so schwer.“

„Was tu ich denn? Ich wollte arbeiten, nichts weiter. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber mich entspannt meine Arbeit auf der Krankenstation.“ McCoy ging hinüber zum Sofa und ließ sich darauf nieder. Neben ihm lag ein Buch, das er sich nahm, doch er klappte es nicht auf.

Kirk fiel das Buch auf und er nickte lächelnd in diese Richtung. „Siehst du, du hast eine nette Freizeitbeschäftigung. Ich lese auch gern. Das schaltet den Kopf ab und…“ Er setzte sich neben McCoy. „Lass mal sehen, womit du dir die Zeit vertreibst.“ McCoy hielt das Buch fest, aber Kirk konnte es ihm dennoch wegnehmen. „Das ist ein verdammtes Buch über Anatomie von Vulkaniern?“ Sein Blick war von Enttäuschung gezeichnet. „Kannst du nicht mal in deiner Freizeit einen netten Roman lesen oder so was?“

„Ich hab es so satt, dass du mir vorschreiben willst, was Spaß macht. Das hat Jocelyn auch immer versucht und das hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht.“

„War das der Grund für eure Scheidung?“, bohrte Kirk nach. Bones hatte schon immer ein Riesengeheimnis aus der Scheidung gemacht und Jim hatte es akzeptiert, dass sein Freund nicht über diesen offensichtlich schmerzlichen Teil seiner Vergangenheit sprechen wollte.

McCoy winkte ab. „Als ob mich das so aufregen würde. Nein, ganz so trivial war es nicht. Aber das ist auch nicht wichtig.“

„Für dich schon. Mann, du hast schon seit jeher so eine Scheißlaune und wann immer ich versuche dich zum lachen zu bringen, du lässt es nicht zu. Warum bist du so zornig? Warum bist du nach all den Jahren unserer Freundschaft immer noch so verschlossen? Ich dachte, dass wir Freunde sind. Aber da ist immer etwas zwischen uns, das ich einfach nicht erklären kann. Eine Barriere, die du nicht mal im Ansatz bröckeln lässt.“ Kirk sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Vertraust du mir denn nicht? Hast du Angst, dass ich irgendwas weitergebe, das du mir unter vier Augen erzählst?“

„Das ist es nicht“, sagte McCoy und erhob sich vom Sofa. Er starrte zum Fenster hinaus auf die vorbeiziehenden Sterne und wandte Kirk somit den Rücken zu. „Es gibt einfach Dinge, die du nicht von mir weißt, Jim. Und diese Dinge würde ich auch keinem Seelenklempner erzählen. Es ist zu persönlich…“

„Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen deine Ex zu finden. Sie kann mir vielleicht sagen, was dich zu so einem Griesgram gemacht hat“, feixte Kirk. Es war als Scherz gedacht, doch McCoy fand das alles andere als komisch und drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um, die Augenbrauen finster zusammen gezogen.

„Du wirst Jocelyn nicht sprechen. Wenn du das hinter meinem Rücken machst, Jim, sind wir geschiedene Leute“, presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und mit erhobenem Zeigerfinger hervor.

„Dann sag mir doch einfach, warum du dich hinter deiner Arbeit versteckst. Wir hatten doch an der Academy so viel Spaß zusammen, wenn wir abends ausgingen, um was aufzureißen.“ Kirk versuchte es wieder auf die versöhnliche Tour. „Schließ mich doch nicht aus, Bones. Das tut man nicht mit Freunden.“

„Wenn du genau darüber nachdenkst, hast du ständig eine andere Frau aufgerissen, um deine Libido zu befriedigen. Ich hab das nicht getan.“

„Stimmt“, gab Jim zu, „du hast es vorgezogen zu saufen. Aber du hattest doch auch Spaß, oder nicht?“ Kirk seufzte. „Du hattest einige wundervolle Gelegenheiten, aber du hast sie dauernd ausgeschlagen. Was mir völlig unverständlich ist. Da waren Frauen dabei, die… kein Mann abgelehnt hätte.“

McCoy seufzte und ließ resignierend die Schultern sinken. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht nachvollziehen oder verstehen kannst. Und das ist das Problem, Jim. Ich denke nicht mit meinem Schwanz.“

Kirk saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und sah seinen Freund gleichermaßen abwartend wie ratlos an. Die schlecht versteckte Beleidigung ignorierte er sehr bewusst. Er wollte sich nicht zu einem handfesten Streit provozieren lassen. Nicht hier und heute und schon gleich gar nicht von seinem besten Freund. „Du weißt so viel über mich, Bones. Warum verschließt du dich vor mir?“ Inzwischen war er sich absolut sicher, dass sein Freund irgendetwas auf der Seele lastete über das er offenbar nicht sprechen wollte. Nicht einmal mit ihm.

McCoy antwortete nicht.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen McCoy Kirks Blick auswich. Dann sah er seinen Freund mit einem traurigen Blick an, wie Kirk ihn nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte und sagte: „Bitte lass mich allein, Jim.“


	3. Chapter 3

KAPITEL DREI

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Kirk und McCoy atmete erleichtert aus als er wieder allein in seinen vier Wänden war. Er war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Sein Blick hing an der Tür als er mit sich selbst rang, ob er seinen Freund wieder hereinbitten und ihm einfach erzählen sollte was ihn quälte, oder ob er es dabei belassen sollte. McCoy wusste, dass seine Freundschaft zu Kirk im Moment auf der Kippe stand. Und er konnte es seinem Freund nicht verdenken, dass er enttäuscht und vielleicht auch wütend auf ihn war.

McCoy war ja auf sich selbst böse. Kirks Versuch herauszufinden was los war, hatte eine Lawine in Gang gesetzt von der McCoy nicht wusste, wie er sie aufhalten konnte. Früher oder später musste sich was ändern. Es war nicht Kirks Art aufzugeben. Das tat er nie. Er würde weiter nachbohren, nachforschen bis er eine zufriedenstellende Antwort auf die Fragen bekam, die plötzlich aufgeworfen worden waren.

Die Möglichkeit, dass Kirk entgegen McCoys Wunsch es nicht zu tun – einfach weil er ein neugieriger Mensch war – doch Jocelyn ausfindig machen und um Rat fragen würde, durfte er nicht ausschließen. Aber was dann? Er hatte niemandem außer Jocelyn je davon erzählt und das Ergebnis war eine umgehende Scheidung gewesen, eine enttäuschte und wütende Frau, die ihn praktisch an den finanziellen Ruin getrieben hatte. Sie hatte ihm das Leben so schwer gemacht, dass er geglaubt hatte ein ganzer Planet sei zu klein für sie beide. Und so hatte er sich entgegen aller Vernunft und trotz seiner Aviophobie an der Starfleet Academy eingeschrieben.

McCoy seufzte und legte sich erschöpft auf das Sofa. Nach Minuten erhob er sich wieder und ging zu dem Sideboard hinüber, in dem er die nicht medizinischen Betäubungsmittel aufbewahrte. Er musste sparsam sein. Der Vorrat an Bourbon würde nicht ewig halten und er wusste nicht, wann er wieder zur Erde zurückkäme, um für Nachschub zu sorgen. Doch an diesem Abend war es die letzte seiner Sorgen.

=/)=

Sport half ihm immer seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Körperliche Betätigung war im Allgemeinen immer gut. Und Sex kam nicht in Frage, seit er der Captain des Flaggschiffs der Föderation geworden war. Und verdammt, er vermisste diese Art von Zerstreuung! Sport war eine akzeptable Ersatzbefriedigung geworden, oder vielmehr eine notdürftige Lösung. Und irgendwann wusste Kirk nicht mehr, wie lange er schon im Trainingsraum war und den Sandsack boxte. Letztlich taten ihm einfach die Fäuste so unglaublich weh, dass er anfing den Sandsack zu treten. Es machte ihn furchtbar wütend, dass irgendwas mit Bones nicht stimmte und dieser ihn nicht ins Vertrauen ziehen wollte.

Wie lange ging das schon so? Seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft? War es möglich, dass McCoy schon immer irgendein dunkles Geheimnis hütete und es ihm nur nie aufgefallen war weil er… ja, zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war? Zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einer der besten Kadetten an der Academy zu sein. Zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Sessel des Captains zu erklimmen?

Ungeheure Wut auf sich selbst wallte zunehmend in ihm auf und er schlug und trat abwechselnd auf den Sandsack ein, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach und auf der Matte unter sich liegen blieb. Über ihm schwang der Sandsack hin und her, wirkte hypnotisierend.

Tausend Ideen kamen ihm in den Sinn, was McCoy wohl vor ihm verheimlichen konnte. Aber je mehr eine der Ideen Form annahm, desto eher verwarf er sie wieder. Er ließ all die Jahre mit McCoy Revue passieren, analysierte Gesagtes, Gesten, Blicke. Er suchte so verzweifelt nach versteckten Hinweisen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie er zunehmend müde wurde. Als seine Augen vor Erschöpfung begannen zu brennen schloss er sie. Stellte sich dabei McCoys Gesicht vor, erinnerte sich an das Gespräch in der Krankenstation und später im Quartier. Was übersah er? War es möglich, dass er den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr sehen konnte?

Schließlich schlief Kirk ein, während sich seine Gedanken nur um Bones drehten.

 

=/)=

Der Weckruf an diesem Morgen war McCoy wie eine Ohrfeige vorgekommen. Fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen erinnerten ihn an den Vorabend, den er mit seinem alten Kumpel Blanton Single Barrelverbracht hatte. Aber er war geübt in diesen Dingen, vielleicht zu sehr. Er duschte, zog sich frische Kleidung an und trat ohne Frühstück seinen Dienst auf der Krankenstation an, um als erster dort zu sein.

Er löste das Medo-Team ab, das die dritte Schicht übernommen hatte und nahm wieder mal zur Kenntnis, wie wenig nachts los war. Ein Grund, warum er Nachtschichten nicht ausstehen konnte. Die Vorstellung stundenlang nur herumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, dass irgendjemand sich auf die Station verirrte, behagte ihm gar nicht.

In seinem Büro, wo er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, injizierte er sich einen Cocktail aus diversen Medikamenten, die im Wesentlichen die Kopfschmerzen betäubten und den restlichen Alkohol in seinem Blut neutralisierten. Anfangs hatte er immer ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen gehabt und sich vor der Möglichkeit gefürchtet, dass bei einer Inventur auffallen würde, dass gewisse Medikamente mehr verbraucht wurden als dokumentiert war. Aber im Verlauf der Jahre war McCoy in dieser Hinsicht genauso abgestumpft wie mit allem anderen, immerhin war er niemals erwischt worden.

 

=/)=

„Captain…“

Die sanfte Frauenstimme drang wie durch einen dichten Nebel in seinen Kopf. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er nach der Ursache schauen müsste, aber sein Körper weigerte sich. „Noch fünf Minuten…“, murmelte er daher.

„Ihre Schicht beginnt in einer halben Stunde, Captain.“

Ruckartig setzte Kirk sich auf und zwang sich die Augen offen zu halten. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sein Sichtfeld scharf wurde. Vor ihm kniete, sehr zu seiner Überraschung, sein Kommunikationsoffizier Uhura und hob die Brauen.

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Kirk, noch immer verwirrt und orientierungslos. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und er bemerkte, dass er sich nicht in seinem Quartier befand. Er hatte die ganze Nacht im Trainingsraum verbracht.

„Halb acht, Sir.“ Ihre Stimme war warm und sanft wie immer. Irgendwie schaffte sie es ihn nicht zu mögen, es sich aber fast nie anmerken zu lassen. Lediglich wenn es um Spock ging, oder Kirk wieder zu offensichtlich mit ihr flirtete, wurden ihre wahren Gefühle sichtbar. „Hatten Sie einen Unfall? Geht es Ihnen gut?“

„Ja“, sagte Kirk und rappelte sich auf. Sein Rücken schmerzte furchtbar, weil die Trainingsmatte einfach zu hart war, um eine ganze Nacht darauf zu schlafen. „Es geht mir gut, meine ich. Ich hatte keinen Unfall. Ich bin nur… eingeschlafen.“ Er rieb sich die Augen und fuhr sich fahrig durch das zerzauste Haar. „Was tun Sie hier?“

„Ich habe Sie gesucht, Sir. Sie waren nicht wie üblich in der Messe zum Frühstück. Sie sind jeden Tag zur exakt selben Zeit dort. Und als Sie sich um mehr als zehn Minuten verspäteten…“

Ein breites Lächeln formte Kirks Lippen. „Sie haben sich Sorgen gemacht. Uhura, Sie überraschen mich immer wieder.“

„Tatsächlich war es Spock“, verteidigte sie sich schnell, „dem Ihre Verspätung auffiel. Ich habe Sie nicht wirklich vermisst.“

Sie schwindelte Kirk an und er konnte es sehen. Ihre Augen leuchteten ein wenig, als sie nur schlecht ein kleines Lächeln unterdrückte.

„Natürlich. War klar, dass ihm das auffällt.“ Kirk straffte seine Schultern und wurde wieder ernst. „Dann geh ich mich mal eben frisch machen. Könnten Sie dafür sorgen, dass ich was zu essen und einen Kaffee auf die Brücke bekomme?“ Sie beide wussten, dass es nicht Uhuras Aufgabe war, aber dennoch nickte sie und Kirk bedankte sich bei ihr dafür.


	4. Chapter 4

KAPITEL VIER

An diesem Nachmittag machte McCoy so pünktlich Feierabend, dass er Dr. Garner sogar extra rufen musste, damit sie rechtzeitig in die Krankenstation kam um ihre Schicht zu beginnen. Er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass Jim schon wieder kam, um ihm die Leviten zu lesen. Heute würde er es nicht zulassen. Und auch sonst nicht mehr. Diese kleine Lektion am Vortag war demütigend gewesen und McCoy war alles andere als erpicht darauf das Szenario zu wiederholen.

Nach seiner Schicht ging er in die Mannschaftsmesse. Großen Hunger hatte er zwar nicht, aber einen kleinen Snack zusammen mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee gönnte er sich dann doch.

„Darf ich Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten?“

McCoy sah auf und in Christine Chapels Gesicht. Sie war eine ganz wunderbare Krankenschwester und eine sehr umgängliche Person, aber ihm stand absolut nicht der Sinn nach Gesellschaft. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich wäre gern allein.“

Chapel nickte ein wenig enttäuscht und setzte sich dann in einiger Entfernung zu ein paar Offizieren, die McCoy nur flüchtig kannte.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, dann betraten Uhura und Spock den Raum. Uhuras Lachen, offenbar über irgendetwas das Spock zu ihr gesagt hatte, zog die Aufmerksamkeit vieler Offiziere auf sich. Als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde, zwang sie sich selbst zur Ordnung und ließ sich von ihrem Begleiter zu einem Tisch unter den Fenstern führen, jedoch immer noch lächelnd.

Warum konnte er es nicht so einfach haben? Selbst Uhura, die sich den wohl schwierigsten Partner an Bord ausgesucht hatte, den McCoy sich auch nur im Ansatz vorstellen konnte, schien glücklich zu sein. Die beiden waren so vollkommen verschieden und doch verband sie etwas ganz Einzigartiges. Man konnte es deutlich in Uhuras Augen sehen, wann immer sie Spock anblickte. Spock, ganz Vulkanier, versteckte diese Art von Gefühlen natürlich perfekt. McCoy zweifelte jedoch nicht daran, dass Spock Uhuras Liebe erwiderte.

„So“, riss ihn plötzlich eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme aus den Gedanken, „sieh mal einer an, wer sich in die Messe verirrt hat.“ Ohne auch nur zu fragen ob es okay war, setzte Kirk sich McCoy gegenüber. „Es freut mich, dass du meinen Rat beherzigst und den Schichtplan einhältst.“

„Ich wäre gern allein“, erwiderte McCoy nur trocken. „Zudem hast du mir keine Wahl gelassen, deinen Befehl – es war kein Rat – zu befolgen. Nicht wahr, Captain?“

Kirk entging nicht der bissige Ton, der McCoys Worte begleitete. „Ich lasse dir keine Wahl, du lässt mir keine Wahl. Ich nenne das ein klares Unentschieden. Und wenn du gern allein sein willst, warum kommst du dann hierher wo sich alle Offiziere nach Dienstschluss treffen, um zu plaudern, Spiele zu machen oder sich sonst wie zu entspannen? Wärst du gern allein, dann solltest du nicht hier sein.“ Kaum, dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute Kirk sie auch schon. Er sah das betroffene Gesicht seines Freundes und wusste, dass er mit seinem flapsigen Mundwerk nur alles schlimmer machte.

„Du hast Recht“, schnappte McCoy und stand auf.

„Setz dich wieder, Bones. Das wird langsam lächerlich, meinst du nicht?“ Kirks Stimme war frei von Sarkasmus. Er meinte es absolut ernst. „Bitte“, fügte er sanft hinzu.

„Nein, ich sollte nicht hier sein.“ Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ die Messe.

Kirk sah ihm einen Moment lang nach. Er fühlte einige bohrende Blicke in seinem Rücken und stand schließlich auf, um seinem Freund auf den Korridor zu folgen. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte McCoy es offenbar nicht mehr so eilig, kaum dass er erfolgreich aus der Mannschaftsmesse hatte fliehen können.

„Bones, warte mal.“ Kirk joggte los und schloss zu seinem Freund auf.

„Hab ich vergessen zu sagen, dass du mir nicht folgen sollst?“ Er sah nicht zu Kirk hinüber, während er seine Schritte beschleunigte. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht locker lassen wirst und dass du glaubst es würde helfen, wenn du es wüsstest. Aber das wird es nicht. Und ich bitte dich inständig, dass du mich einfach zufrieden lässt.“

„Aber es steht jetzt zwischen uns, Bones, und das kann und will ich nicht ignorieren. Verdammt, du kannst mir doch alles sagen. Wirklich alles.“ Kirk blieb stehen und hielt McCoy am Arm fest, so dass dieser ebenfalls gezwungen war anzuhalten. „Ich mein das ernst, Mann.“

McCoy atmete tief durch. „In 99% aller Fälle stimme ich dir zu. Aber in diesem Fall, dieses 1%... macht es mir wirklich unmöglich. Du würdest mich nicht mehr als Freund haben wollen. Du würdest mich anders ansehen und anders behandeln. Es wäre schlimmer als das, was wir jetzt zwischen uns stehen haben. Vertrau mir und glaub mir das einfach. Du denkst, dass du mich kennst, Jim. Aber du weißt nur von mir, was ich dich wissen lasse. Du magst das von mir, was ich dich wissen lasse. Was du nicht weißt würdest du nicht mögen.“

„Bist du ein verdammter Psychologe, dass du das so sicher sagen kannst? Bist du dir zu 100% sicher, dass du MICH so gut kennst, Bones? Ich könnte dich überraschen. Was nicht das erste Mal wäre, nicht wahr? Verdammt, irgendwas macht dir ungeheuer zu schaffen und ich stehe wie ein Idiot da, weil ich für dich da sein will und du mich nicht lässt. Hast du eine ansteckende oder tödliche Krankheit? Hast du mal mit der gleichen Frau geschlafen wie ich? Hatte ich was mit deiner Frau?“ Die letzte Frage überraschte selbst Kirk, weil sie ihm über die Lippen gekommen war, ehe er sich darüber im Klaren war.

McCoy lachte kurz auf, dann erstickte sein Lachen plötzlich und sein Blick wurde wieder ernst. „Wegen Jocelyn wäre mir das ehrlich gesagt scheißegal.“

„Gut, wir machen Fortschritte. Und warum wäre es dir egal?“ Kirk spürte, dass er kurz vor einem Durchbruch stand und er war nicht bereit locker zu lassen. „Und warum nicht meinetwegen? Hat sie eine Krankheit, die ich dann auch haben könnte?“ Der Gedanke jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich wünschte es ginge um eine Krankheit. Dann könnte ich nach einer Heilung forschen, aber das ist es nicht.“ McCoys Schultern hingen schlaff runter. „Du machst unsere Freundschaft kaputt, wenn du das nicht ruhen lässt, Jim. Das mein ich ernst.“

Kirk schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sagte dann fest. „Du bist der Idiot, der unsere Freundschaft kaputt macht, weil du es NICHT sagst. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich weiterhin hinter deiner Arbeit versteckst. Sag es mir jetzt, das ist ein Befehl!“

„Deine Captain-Karte zieht hier nicht. Das hier hat mit meiner Arbeit und meiner Position an Bord nichts zu tun. Ich lasse mir nicht befehlen etwas zu erzählen, das so persönlich ist, Jim.“

Kirk legte eine Hand über seinen Mund und dachte nach. Diese Farce musste enden. Sofort! Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. „Ich werde dich gleich durchschütteln, Bones, wenn du dieses Katz und Maus Spiel nicht sein lässt. Und wenn das nicht hilft, hau ich dir eine rein. Vielleicht kann ich dir so verständlich machen, wie absolut, WIRKLICH wichtig mir ist, dass wir das jetzt auf der Stelle klären.“

„Du würdest mich schlagen?“ McCoy war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich bedroht oder belustigt fühlen sollte. In die Enge gedrängt fühlte er sich allerdings nicht. „Du solltest vielleicht was zur Aggressionsbewältigung tun.“

„Das geht auf dem Schiff nicht“, gab Kirk knapp zurück und McCoy wusste, dass er damit auf seine diversen One-Night-Stands hinwies. Das war es, wohin James T. Kirk seine überschüssige Energie kanalisierte. Und zwar schon immer!

„Nicht in deiner Position. Wie dumm, dass du unbedingt der Captain sein wolltest.“ McCoy funkelte sein Gegenüber an. „Du hast dir das vielleicht nicht gründlich genug überlegt, ehe du die Beförderung angenommen hast. Das unterscheidet uns. Ich denke nach, bevor ich etwas tue oder sage.“

Hinter ihnen kam plötzlich eine Gruppe Offiziere und beide Männer starrten sich wortlos an. Die Sekunden, die verstrichen, während sie beide warteten, dass die Leute an ihren vorbei gingen, zogen sich wie Minuten hin. Als Kirk sich in Sicherheit fühlte und die Offiziere hinter einem Bogen im Korridor verschwunden waren, trat er einen Schritt auf McCoy zu. „Was willst du damit sagen?“

McCoy schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. „Nichts, Jim. Nichts.“ Er sah in die klaren blauen Augen seines Gegenübers, sah darin die Hilflosigkeit und Verwirrung, die Kirk überhaupt nicht standen. „Es tut mir leid, Jim. Es tut mir ehrlich leid.“ Resignation lag in seiner Stimme. Er hatte keine Lust und keine Kraft sich auf weiteres verbales Ping-Pong mit seinem Freund einzulassen.

„Wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein?“ Kirk war wütend und er machte keinen Hehl daraus.

McCoy winkte ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er wollte wirklich nicht mehr darüber reden.

Aber Kirk wäre nicht Kirk, wenn er locker lassen würde. Die Möglichkeit diesen kleinen Zweikampf zu verlieren, schloss er einfach aus. Das Wort ‚verlieren’ existierte in seinem Vokabular einfach nicht. „Was wäre, wenn dir was zustößt?“

„Was soll mir schon passieren?“, fragte McCoy und ging einfach weiter. „Und was hat das überhaupt mit irgendwas davon zu tun?“ Er ging einfach weiter, sah Kirk mit keinem Blick an.

„Wir sind im All, Mann, da kann immer was passieren. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Das hast du mir doch über Jahre hinweg gepredigt. Und wenn dir was passiert und das ungeklärt bleibt zwischen uns? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie ich mich fühlen würde? Das würdest du mir antun?“

„Es geht NICHT um dich!“, fauchte McCoy, blieb flüchtig stehen, fixierte Kirk finster und ging dann weiter.

„Nein, es geht um uns. Und da uns, dich und mich gleichermaßen beinhaltet, hab ich ein verdammtes Recht es zu erfahren. Denn, dass es irgendwie mit UNS zusammen hängt hast du klar und deutlich durchblicken lassen. Denn ginge es nicht direkt irgendwie auch um uns, dann hättest du verdammt noch mal längst gesagt, was dich so tierisch fertig macht! Ich hab deine Launen satt, ich hab es satt dir zuzusehen wie du dich selbst zerstörst, durch zuviel Alkohol und Arbeit und zu wenig Spaß am Leben. Was um alles in dieser verdammten Welt ist es, warum du dich scheinbar selbst so hasst?“

McCoy blieb erneut stehen. „Schön. Aber sag nachher nicht, ich hab dich nicht gewarnt. Das wird das Ende unserer Freundschaft sein, Jim. Entweder gehe ich aus eigenem Antrieb von Bord oder du wirst mich bitten zu gehen. Und wenn es besonders gut für mich läuft, wirft mich sogar Starfleet raus.“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich…“, winkte Kirk ab und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. Was konnte nur so schlimm sein, dass McCoy mit der Apokalypse rechnete?

„Ich bin schwul, Jim.“

Kirks Lächeln verschwand im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks und McCoy sah ihn nur mit seinem ‚Ich hab es dir ja gesagt’ Blick an.

„Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss packen.“ Damit ließ McCoy einen völlig erstarrten Kirk im Korridor stehen.


	5. Chapter 5

KAPITEL FÜNF

Für ein paar Sekunden, die McCoy genügten um den nächsten Turbolift zu erreichen, stand Kirk wie angewurzelt im Korridor und fühlte sich außerstande einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wie ein Blitzgewitter brachen Erinnerungen über ihn herein, in denen er nackt vor McCoy gestanden hatte. Das Duschen nach dem Training in der Gemeinschaftsdusche. Die Abende, in denen er sich vor McCoy umgezogen hatte, ehe sie gemeinsam durch die Bars gezogen waren. Das eine Mal, als er geglaubt hatte sich eine Geschlechtskrankheit zugezogen zu haben und er…

Kirk wollte im Nachhinein am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Dann schüttelte er all diese Gedanken ab und sah wieder McCoys Gesicht von eben vor sich. Das Gesicht, das voller Angst und Erwartung und schließlich voller Enttäuschung gewesen war.

Sofort rannte er los, um seinen Freund noch zu erwischen bevor dieser sich in seinen vier Wänden verkriechen konnte. Er würde ihn nicht fortschicken. Sicher nicht! Und er würde auch nicht zulassen, dass irgendwer sonst ihn von Bord schickte. Er war der Captain. Und nur er wusste von diesem Geheimnis. Er würde es nicht ausplaudern und gefährden, dass er den besten Freund verlor, den er in seinem ganzen Leben hatte.

Er klingelte Sturm und es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis McCoy endlich die Tür öffnete. Das Quartier war stockdunkel, aber Kirk kannte es wie sein eigenes und trat einfach ein. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und er konnte McCoys Blick deutlich in seinem Rücken spüren als er vor dem Panoramafenster im Wohnbereich stehen blieb.

Er drehte sich mit einem Ruck um. „Ich gebe zu, das hab ich nicht kommen sehen. Ich bin von tausend Sachen ausgegangen, aber nicht davon. Du hast das ziemlich gut verheimlicht.“

McCoy setzte sich seufzend auf den Sessel gegenüber des Fensters, so dass er Kirk sehen konnte. Oder zumindest dessen Silhouette. Er sagte jedoch nichts. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Kirks Auftauchen als positiv oder negativ bewerten sollte.

„Du wirst dieses Schiff nicht verlassen, Bones. Du bist Jahrgangsbester in deinem Fachgebiet. Du bist mein bester Freund. Ich kann mir das alles hier ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Und ohne dich wäre ich doch überhaupt nicht hier.“

„Du hast doch neue Freunde gefunden. Das ist dir noch nie schwer gefallen. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es gut ist, wenn ich bleibe. Dass du es jetzt weißt, ändert einfach alles.“ McCoy schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten auf die Sessellehne fallen.

Kirk ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich ihm direkt gegenüber auf den Couchtisch. Durch das Fenster gelang es den vielen Sternen den Raum wenigstens minimal zu beleuchten, sodass Kirk immerhin Umrisse von McCoys Gesicht ausmachen konnte. „Neue Freunde ersetzen alte nicht, Bones. Ich muss versuchen mit allen auszukommen, auch mit Spock. Das ist meine Crew, verstehst du. Ich kann nicht auf ein reibungsloses Zusammenarbeiten hoffen, wenn wir uns alle nicht ausstehen können und ich hab die Pflicht mit gutem Beispiel voran zu gehen. Das mag mir nicht unbedingt liegen, aber ich muss es versuchen.“ Kirk machte eine kleine Pause und musterte seinen Freund. Dieser bewegte sich nicht, hielt die Augen geschlossen, als wolle er ihn nicht ansehen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dein Outing irgendwas zwischen uns ändert, Bones. Ich will mich dennoch abends mit dir hinsetzen und trinken und mich amüsieren, wie wir es immer getan haben. Du warst an der Academy lockerer als hier. Lass uns das wieder machen. Du musst aufhören dich hinter deiner Arbeit zu verstecken. Versuch doch auch noch weitere Freunde hier zu finden. Niemand sagt, dass du dich allein an mich halten sollst. Ich nehme das nicht falsch auf.“

„Es fällt nicht jedem so leicht wie dir, neue Freundschaften zu schließen.“ McCoy hob den Kopf wieder und sah sein Gegenüber an. „Es hat mich fast umgebracht, dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können, eben weil mir so viel an dir liegt, Jim. Ich möchte nicht neue Freundschaften schließen und wieder diese Angst haben.“

„Es hilft aber nicht, wenn du dich ewig in deinem Schneckenhaus verkriechst. Für den Moment ist das okay, aber denk darüber nach. Ich glaube, dass du einige Leute hier auf dem Schiff unterschätzt. So wie du mich unterschätzt hast. Natürlich war ich kurz überrascht, aber das kannst du mir doch nicht wirklich verdenken, oder?“

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut.“ Kirk lächelte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ab jetzt vornehmen wieder mehr zusammen zu machen? Ich vermisse es, Zeit mit dir zu verbringen.“

„Ich vermisse es auch.“ Das tat er sogar mehr als er Kirk tatsächlich gestehen konnte. Ein Geständnis pro Abend war allerdings genug.

„Nur, verheimliche mir nichts mehr, das dich innerlich so auffrisst. Versprich mir das, Bones!“ McCoy sah ihn stumm an. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, die Kirk seltsam lang vorkamen. „Bones, versprich es mir.“

Er nickte. „Versprochen.“

„Okay. Was machen wir? In Bars tingeln ist hier nicht drin. Aber sobald wir auf der Erde sind, werden wir diese eine Bar aufsuchen, in die ich mich vor Jahren verlaufen hab. Ich denke, dass sie noch immer da sein könnte.“ Kirk wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Du warst in einer Schwulenbar?“

„Nur aus Versehen“, verteidigte er sich schnell. McCoy lachte. Kirk war erleichtert ihn wieder lachen zu sehen und ließ sich davon anstecken. „Also“, sagte er noch einiger Zeit und als sie beide sich wieder beruhigt hatten, „wonach steht dir der Sinn? Etwas Sport, eher ein Spiel, in Erinnerungen schwelgen bei einem guten Glas Single Malt?“

Es war McCoy egal, solange er es mit Kirk gemeinsam tat. Er war viel zu erleichtert darüber, dass – entgegen seiner Befürchtung – Jim nicht schreiend davon gelaufen war oder ihn direkt aus der nächsten Luftschleuse geworfen hatte. Das plötzliche Knurren seines Magens erinnerte ihn allerdings daran, dass er keine Zwischenmahlzeit gehabt hatte und es inzwischen schon Zeit fürs Abendessen war.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit einem Essen anfangen?“

„Die Idee klingt gut“, stimmte Kirk zu. „Wir müssen nicht in die Messe zurück. Lass uns meinen privaten Speiseraum nutzen, um in Ruhe zu essen, fernab der Blicke und den Ohren der anderen. Dann können wir da auch in Ruhe weiter reden.“

Beide erhoben sich und standen sich gegenüber. McCoy wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Irgendwie fühlte es sich immer noch seltsam und surreal an, dass Jims jetzt bescheid wusste und trotzdem noch hier war. Zu seiner Überraschung klopfte ihm Kirk freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. 

„Nichts was du tust oder sagst kann meine Freundschaft zu dir erschüttern, Bones. Niemals“, sagte Kirk sanft und ließ seinen Freund dann wieder los, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Darauf würde McCoy keine Wette eingehen, aber für den Moment wollte er daran glauben. Er nickte und atmete tief durch. Und mit der Luft, die seinen Lungen entwich, ließ er auch die Anspannung aus seinem Körper fließen. Für den Moment war seine Welt wieder in Ordnung.


	6. Chapter 6

KAPITEL SECHS

„Ich liebe ja die Möglichkeit die ganze Küche für mich allein zu haben“, gestand Kirk mit halbvollem Mund. „Während alle anderen an Bord die Tagesgerichte essen müssen, hab ich die Freiheit zu essen was ich will und soviel ich will.“ Er grinste wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen.

McCoy saß auf einer der Arbeitsflächen. Um sie herum wuselten der Koch und seine Gehilfen, aber dennoch war es, als wären sie ganz allein. „Ja, das ist sicher ein schöner Vorteil, wenn man der Captain ist. Von der Seite hab ich es noch nie gesehen.“

Dass der Küchenchef von Kirks und McCoys spontanem Besuch wenig begeistert war, ließ er sich durch nichts anmerken.

„Was ist da drin?“, fragte McCoy und späte in einen der Töpfe. „Riecht köstlich.“

„Nimm dir einfach was davon und versuch es“, lächelte Kirk.

„Das ist noch nicht fertig“, wandte der Küchenchef ein, der ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte. „Sie wollen sich doch nicht den Magen verderben, Doktor?“

McCoy räusperte sich. „Natürlich nicht.“

„Auf was hast du Appetit, Bones? Ich lass es für dich zubereiten.“

Für einen Moment musterte McCoy seinen Freund eingehend. Allmählich bekam er das Gefühl als versuche Kirk irgendwas gut zu machen. Hatte Jim vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht sofort auf McCoys Outing reagiert hatte? Wollte sein langjähriger Freund beweisen, dass er immer noch sein Freund sein wollte und dass sich nichts änderte?

Er versuchte es zu sehr, für McCoys Geschmack. „Ach, ich bin mit irgendwas zufrieden. Ich hab einfach nur Hunger, aber auf nichts Bestimmtes.“

Kirk sah etwas zerknirscht aus, versuchte jedoch das ganze mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. „Gut, dann nehmen wir einfach das Tagesgericht und den Nachtisch. Lassen Sie es mir in den Speiseraum bringen“, sagte der Captain an den Koch gewandt und bat McCoy wortlos ihm nach nebenan zu folgen. In der Küche war es ihm ohnehin zu heiß und stickig.

Sie waren allein im privaten Speiseraum des Captains und setzten sich an den Tisch. Für einige Sekunden wusste keiner von beiden etwas zu sagen. Dann räusperte sich McCoy und nahm den Salzsteuer, den er zwischen den Fingern drehte und genau studierte als sei er unheimlich interessant. „Versuch normal zu bleiben, Jim.“

„Ich bin normal“, sagte Kirk sofort und wusste, dass es wie eine Lüge klang. „OK, zugegeben… ich bin gerade etwas verunsichert. Ich will nur nicht, dass du denkst irgendwas würde sich ändern.“

„Es ändert sich auf jeden Fall etwas. Ich weiß, dass du mich fortan anders sehen und behandeln wirst. Du wirst peinlich genau darauf achten nie wieder halbbekleidet vor mir herumzulaufen und ich kann dir das nicht verdenken, Jim.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Versuch nur nicht so krampfhaft normal zu sein, denn genau dadurch bist du alles andere als das. Und wenn es dir jetzt unangenehm ist mit mir allein in einem Raum zu sein, dann müssen wir einen Weg für uns finden, damit umzugehen. Deshalb bist du doch mit mir direkt in die Küche gegangen, nicht wahr? Wo andere Leute waren und du keinesfalls allein mit mir sein musstest.“

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Das interpretierst du falsch, Bones.“ Es konnte sein, dass ein Quäntchen Wahrheit in McCoys Worten lag. Wenn er sich jedoch anders verhielt, dann keineswegs absichtlich. „Vielleicht wird es jetzt anders sein, in gewisser Weise. Und ich kann nichts daran ändern, dass manche Situationen sich jetzt einfach anders anfühlen werden.“

„Hab ich dir jemals Anlass gegeben, dich unwohl zu fühlen, wenn du kaum bekleidet vor mir standest? Hast du je das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich dich so ansehe, wie du Frauen ansiehst, wenn sie halbnackt vor dir stehen? Hab ich das, Jim?“

Er überlegte und suchte sein Gedächtnis nach entsprechenden Vorfällen ab, fand jedoch keine entsprechende Erinnerung. „Nein“, sagte er ehrlich. Und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte McCoy sogar jedes Mal absichtlich genau in die andere Richtung gesehen. Bis auf das eine Mal, als Kirk sich aus medizinischen Gründen vor ihm entblößt hatte.

McCoy schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, ließ den Blick jedoch nicht von seinem Freund ab. „Du bist nicht mein Typ, wenn dich das beruhigt. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich irgendwann anfange dich anzumachen.“

Kirks Stirn zog sich kraus. „Nicht dein Typ?“ McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich? Wieso nicht?“

Irgendwie hatte sich der Arzt eine andere Reaktion erhofft. So etwas wie, unbeschreibliche Erleichterung. Wieder mal überraschte ihn sein Freund und er konnte nur lächelnd den Kopf schütteln. „Jim“, sagte McCoy, genau auf seine Tonlage achtend. Er wollte, dass Kirk das nicht falsch auffasste. Und er musste sich so unglaublich zusammenreißen seinem Freund sein bestes Pokerface zu präsentieren. „Du bist zu jung und narzisstisch, um auch nur annähernd in Frage zu kommen. Du bist blond. Ich mag dunkles Haar, Brustbehaarung, schüchterne, zurückhaltende, geheimnisvolle Männer. Im Grunde bist du genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ich attraktiv finde.“ Jedes einzelne Wort war eine gut einstudierte Lüge und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie mit der erhofften Überzeugung rüberbrachte.

Sie sahen sich lange an. Sie sahen sich intensiv an. Und McCoy spürte, wie seine Fassade zu bröckeln begann. Lügen lag nicht in seiner Natur.

„Ich bin also nicht dein Typ, verstehe.“ Kirk lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher, ob ich erleichtert oder beleidigt sein soll. Wer kann mir schon widerstehen?“, sagte er scherzhaft und lächelte spitzbübisch.

Es war die Art von Lächeln, bei dem McCoys Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. „Tut mir leid, Mann.“ Er versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es echt genug aussah, um Jim zu täuschen. Die Situation hatte eine Wendung genommen, die McCoy nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Der ganze Tag war sehr aufwühlend und chaotisch gewesen und er wollte jetzt nur noch schnell etwas essen und ins Bett. Er musste dringend allein sein, um alles zu überdenken. Er würde ab jetzt noch vorsichtiger sein müssen, noch mehr darauf achten, wie er Jims ansah.

=/)=

Die ersten Stunden des nächsten Tages erledigte McCoy Routinearbeiten, schrieb Berichte und trank Unmengen Kaffee. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und über den Abend nachgedacht. Er hatte versucht sich auszumalen, wie sich seine Beziehung zu Jim fortan verändern mochte. Aber er konnte kaum vorhersagen, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde.

Ein Teil von ihm war unsagbar erleichtert, dass das Geheimnis endlich raus war. Aber der andere Teil in ihm fürchtete sich vor der Veränderung in seiner Beziehung zu seinem besten Freund. Es würde nie wieder sein wie vorher. Das musste nicht unbedingt schlecht sein, aber genauso wenig gut.

Chapel kam irgendwann zu ihm ins Büro und bat um Hilfe bei der Behandlung eines Patienten und McCoy war dankbar für die Ablenkung. Sein Privatleben durfte seine Arbeit nicht beeinflussen, doch genau das geschah inzwischen. Er musste dringend aufhören so viel über Dinge nachzudenken, die er von nun an ohnehin nicht mehr beeinflussen konnte. Der Stein war ins Rollen gebracht…

=/)=

Auf der Brücke erging es Kirk kaum besser. Er starrte verbissen auf den Sichtschirm, als fände er dort draußen Antworten auf seine vielen Fragen. Auch seine Gedanken drehten sich um den vergangenen Abend. Wie hatte er in all den Jahren übersehen können, dass sein bester Freund homosexuell war? Wie hatte ihm dieses entscheidende Detail entgehen können?

„Captain“, meldete sich Uhura von ihrer Station.

Jäh aus seinen sich im Kreis drehenden Gedanken gerissen, wandte Kirk ihr seinen Blick zu, dankbar für die Ablenkung.

Die drückte das Kom-Modul ein wenig fester ans Ohr. „Ich empfange ein Notsignal. Es ist ziemlich schwach und kaum verständlich.“

Sofort stemmte sich Kirk aus seinem Sessel und ging zu Uhura hinüber. „Versuchen Sie das Signal zu verstärken.“ Uhura nickte und gab einige Befehle in ihre Konsole ein. „Von wo kommt das Signal? Können wir es schon orten?“

Spock nickte, nachdem er die Herkunft des Signals erfolgreich geortet hatte. „Es kommt aus Sektor 006.“

Kirk nickte seinem Wissenschaftsoffizier dankbar zu. „Kriegen Sie es jetzt besser rein?“, fragte der Captain und sprach damit wieder Uhura an. Sie nickte. „Auf die Lautsprecher.“

„…Schilde versagen“, drang eine Stimme durch statisches Rauschen. „Wir benötigen dringend Hilfe. Die Klingonen haben…“ Die Botschaft wurde erneut von statischem Rauschen unterbrochen und Kirk sah ungeduldig zu Uhura hinüber. Diese zuckte die Schultern. Besser bekam sie das Signal nicht rein.

„Klingonen“, sagte Kirk und sah Spock an.

„Es handelt sich um einen Frachter, der im Auftrag der Föderation unterwegs ist.“ Spock sah den Kommandanten abwartend an.

Kirk musste nicht lange nachdenken. „Wo genau befindet sich der Frachter, Spock? Übermitteln die die Koordinaten zu Sulus Station.“

Spock nickte. „Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass uns das ans Grenzgebiet des Klingonischen Reiches führt.“

„Zur Kenntnis genommen.“ Kirk setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. „Chekov, bereiten Sie alles für ein Gefecht vor.“

„Aye, Keptin“, erwiderte der Russe und gab geschäftig Befehle in seine Konsole ein.

Der Captain aktivierte die Interkom an seiner Armlehne. „Kirk an Krankenstation.“

„McCoy hier.“

„Bones, wir haben einen Notruf aufgefangen und fliegen hin. Rechne mit Verletzten.“ Der Bordarzt bestätigte. „Scotty“, sagte Kirk als er die Leitung zum Maschinenraum öffnete. „Sie dürfen gleich beweisen, wie gut Sie sind. Wir müssen vermutlich einige Leute auf die Enterprise beamen. Das Timing ist dabei besonders wichtig, also halten Sie sich im Transporterraum bereit.“

„Aye“, verkündete der Schotte nur knapp, doch es genügte Kirk um dessen Aufregung herauszuhören. Wann immer Mr. Scott mehr als die Routinearbeit zu erledigen bekam, war er mit Feuer und Flamme bei der Sache.

„Wie schnell können wir sie erreichen?“, fragte Kirk und starrte Sulu auf den Hinterkopf.

„Bei Maximum Warp in zehn Minuten, Captain.“

„Sehr gut, dann geben Sie mal Vollgas, Sulu.“ Seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abenteuer, das die Crew überhaupt erst zusammengebracht hatte, waren einige Monate vergangen. Sie hatten danach viele kleine Aufträge erhalten, viel Routine, ein paar wissenschaftliche Missionen. Ein bisschen Aktion war genau das, was die Crew wieder brauchte, überlegte Kirk. Ein wenig Spannung würde seiner Mannschaft gut tun, sie wieder fordern. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass alle ein wenig Abwechslung brauchten, obgleich die letzten Monate eine tolle Möglichkeit gewesen waren sich untereinander besser kennenzulernen. 

„Uhura, geben Sie Starfleet bescheid.“ Uhura tauschte einen Blick mit Kirk, dann nickte sie.

Kirk erlaubte sich für einen Moment das Gefühl zu genießen ganz in seinem Element zu sein. Endlich flogen sie einem neuen Abenteuer entgegen.


	7. Chapter 7

KAPITEL SIEBEN

 

Als die Enterprise ihr Ziel erreichte, trieb der Frachter bereits antriebslos und mit einigen Hüllenbrüchen im All. Wie ein Insekt im Netz einer Spinne. Der klingonische Kreuzer schwebte halb über, halb vor dem Bug des Frachters.

„Rufen Sie die Klingonen“, verlangte Kirk und sah Uhura an.

Uhura nickte. Ihre Finger huschten routiniert über die Konsole. „Kanal ist offen, Captain.“

Sulu stoppte die Enterprise in einigem Abstand zu den beiden anderen Schiffen, blieb jedoch bereit, jederzeit auf Warp zu gehen, wenn eine schnelle Flucht nötig wurde.

„Auf den Schirm.“ Kirk stand auf und trat in die Mitte der Brücke hinter Chekov und Sulu. Auf dem Sichtschirm zeigte sich das mürrische Gesicht eines Klingonen, der nicht sehr begeistert von der kleinen Störung schien. „Ich bin Captain Kirk, vom Föderationsraumschiff Enterprise…“, begann Kirk.

Der Klingone hatte nicht vor Kirk aussprechen zu lassen und lehnte sich etwas näher zur Kamera vor, wodurch seine krummen, gelbbraunen Zähne eine erstaunlich abschreckende Nahaufnahme erhielten. Kirk musste sich bemühen nicht angeekelt das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Verschwinden Sie, Mensch!“

Tausend flapsige Antworten schossen Kirk in den Sinn, die er loswerden wollte, aber er nahm sich zusammen und hielt sich an seine Ausbildung. „Wir haben einen Notruf empfangen. Rufen Sie Ihren Entertrupp zurück auf Ihr Schiff und kehren Sie in Ihren Sektor zurück. Dieses Gebiet gehört laut unseren Sternenkarten nicht zum Klingonischen Reich. Sie haben keinerlei Anspruch auf die Fracht, die Sie im Begriff sind zu stehlen.“

Der Klingone lachte verächtlich und wurde dann wieder vollkommen ernst. „Sie haben ein schönes Schiff, Captain Kirk“, sagte der vermeintliche Kommandant des klingonischen Kreuzers. „Es sieht neu aus. Ich denke, dass es auf dem Markt in Einzelteilen mehr wert sein wird, als die Ladung des Frachters.“

Kirk lächelte und hob die linke Braue. „Ist das eine Drohung?“

„Mehr eine Feststellung. Bereiten Sie alles für die Enterung vor. Wenn Sie sich ergeben, werden wir das Leben Ihrer Crew verschonen.“

Kirk konnte sich nur schwer ein sarkastisches Lachen verkneifen und wandte sich kurz zu Spock um, der so schwach den Kopf schüttelte, dass nur Kirk es sehen konnte. Als Captain durfte er sich von Drohungen nicht einschüchtern lassen, aber er musste sie auch ernst nehmen. „Geben Sie mir einen Moment. Ich überdenke Ihr Angebot“, sagte Kirk und ließ von Uhura den Kanal schließen. „Chekov, wie gut sind die bewaffnet?“

„Sie sind uns ebenbürtig, Keptin.“

Kirk nickte und drehte sich erneut zu seinem Ersten Offizier um. „Spock, wie hoch sind unsere Chancen ohne Verluste hier rauszukommen?“

„Die Klingonen sind erbarmungslos. Sie sterben lieber als zu verlieren“, gab Spock zu bedenken. „Wir müssten einige gut platzierte Treffer landen, um ihre Waffen möglichst schnell zu deaktivieren. Vollkommen ohne Verluste werden wir jedoch nicht aus einem Kampf herauskommen.“

„Wie steht es um den Frachter?“

„Die Schilde sind unten. Das Schiff hat einige schwere Schäden davon getragen. Und ein zehn Mann starker Entertrupp der Klingonen befindet sich an Bord“, erklärte Spock sachlich. „Wir sollten davon ausgehen, dass sie vorhaben den Frachter nicht gänzlich zu zerstören. Es wäre denkbar, dass sie ihn, wie von dem Klingonen erwähnt, tatsächlich versuchen zu verkaufen.“

Kirk dachte nach. Es blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen und zu handeln. Immerhin waren sie den Klingonen nicht überlegen. Und sie durften ihnen die Föderationstechnologie nicht in die Hände fallen lassen. Im Grunde blieb ihm nichts übrig als sich auf einen Kampf einzulassen. Kirk war sich sicher, dass die Klingonen das wussten.

Zurück bei seinem Sessel aktivierte Kirk in das Interkom. „Scotty, wir lassen jetzt gleich die Schilde runter. Erfassen Sie sämtliche Überlebende des Frachters und beamen Sie sie auf die Enterprise. Sie werden dafür nur ein Zeitfenster von maximal 20 Sekunden haben. Länger brauchen die Klingonen sicher nicht, um zu reagieren und das Feuer auf uns zu eröffnen.“

„Ich gebe mein Bestes, Captain. Aber wir reden von beinah dreißig Leuten. Die kann ich nicht alle in einem Zyklus im Musterpuffer speichern“, erwiderte der Chefingenieur. „Aber ich krieg das schon irgendwie hin.“

„Halten Sie sich bereit und melden Sie sich, wenn alle an Bord sind.“

„Aye“, bestätigte der Schotte und schaltete das Interkom auf Standby.

„Und Sie alle“, sagte Kirk an die Brückenoffiziere gewandt, „spielen einfach mit. Uhura, sagen Sie McCoy bescheid, dass er zum Transporterraum gehen soll.“

Uhura tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Spock. Keiner hatte eine Ahnung, was genau ihr Captain im Sinn hatte. Und er selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Plan überhaupt aufgehen würde. Alles durchzuplanen würde mehr Zeit brauchen als ihnen zur Verfügung stand und alles ausführlich zu erklären noch wesentlich mehr. Glück war ein entscheidender Faktor auf den er bauen musste.

„Ok, öffnen Sie wieder einen Kanal“, befahl Kirk und Uhura tat wie geheißen.

„In Ordnung, zum Wohle meiner Crew ergeben wir uns.“

Uhuras alarmierter Blick haftete an Kirk, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ein perfektes Schauspiel war. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, was hinter seiner Schläfe geschah. Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, während er die Reaktion der Klingonen abwartete.

„Senken Sie die Schilde, Kirk“, verlangte der Klingone.

„Ich überlasse Ihnen mein Schiff, wollen Sie sich da nicht vorstellen, ehe Sie an Bord kommen?“ Kirk versuchte etwas Zeit zu schinden.

„P’tak!“, schimpfte der Klingone. „Ich bin Kommandant Ar’Kon. Und jetzt verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit und senken Sie die verdammten Schilde. Andernfalls pusten wir ihr nettes, glänzendes Schiff ins Jenseits.“

Kirk biss die Zähne zusammen, so dass seine Wangenknochen hervortraten. Dann legte er Chekov eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Tun Sie was er verlangt, Chekov.“

„Aye, Keptin“, sagte der junge Russe und zog die Stirn kraus. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es kein Fehler sein würde, sich den Klingonen schutzlos auszuliefern, auch wenn es nur für Sekunden war.

„Sie können an Bord kommen“, sagte Kirk an Ar’Kon gewandt. „Wo darf ich Sie erwarten?“

 

=/)=

 

Im Transporterraum hatte nicht nur Scott alle Hände voll zu tun, sondern auch das Medo-Team. McCoy war mit der Aufgabe vertraut die Schwere der Verletzungen mit wenigen Blicken und einem raschen Bioscan zu ermitteln. Aber Patienten wie am Fließband zu behandeln und weiterzuschieben, forderte alles von ihm.

All jene Neuankömmlinge, die selbstständig gehen konnten und nur leicht bis mittelschwer verletzt waren, wurden direkt angewiesen den Transporterraum zu verlassen. Die Schwerverletzten wurden auf Tragen zur Krankenstation gebracht. McCoy hatte für keinen Patienten mehr als zwei Sekunden Zeit, was praktisch vollkommen unzureichend war, um die Bioscans des Tricorders überhaupt auszuwerten.

Während der Arzt seiner Arbeit nachging und dabei heftig schimpfte, versuchte Scott ohne Pause weitere Personen auf dem Frachter zu erfassen und an Bord zu beamen. „Heilige Schei…“, entfuhr es Scott, als dieser nicht nur die Menschen aus dem Frachter im Transporterraum rematerialisierte sondern auch zwei Klingonen. Der Schotte brachte seinen Satz nicht zu ende, denn die Klingonen erkannten ihn sofort als Hauptproblem und eröffneten das Feuer auf ihn, so dass er gezwungen war hinter seiner Konsole Deckung zu suchen.

 

=/)=

 

Zur selben Zeit auf der Brücke wandte Ar’Kon seinen Blick von Kirk ab, als einer seiner Leute ihn ansprach. Plötzlich ging alles viel zu schnell. Das Gesicht des Klingonen verfinsterte sich, dann rief er seinen Leuten etwas zu und entmaterialisierte. Die Stimme des Chefingenieurs ertönte über die Interkom Lautsprecher: „Klingonen an Bord! Sie feuern…“ Und dann war die Leitung auch schon tot.

Kirk erkannte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass sein Plan aufgeflogen war. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass die Zeit für Scott gereicht hatte, um die Crew des Frachters herüber zu beamen. „Schilde hoch“, befahl er und wurde von einem ungeheuren Adrenalinstrom erfasst. „Spock, Sie kommen mit mir. Chekov, Sie schicken mir ein Sicherheitsteam zum Transporterraum und halten das verdammte Klingonenschiff in Schach. Sulu, Sie haben die Brücke.“

„Uhura an Mr. Scott.“ Nichts. „Scotty, hören Sie mich?“ Die Leitung war tot. Uhura hoffte nur, dass es der Ingenieur nicht auch war. Oder sonst jemand aus der Crew. Ihr Herz schlug hämmernd gegen ihre Brust, als Adrenalin durch ihre Adern schoss und ihr Blick klebte voller Angst auf der Turbolifttür, durch die Spock und Kirk vor einem Moment verschwunden waren.


	8. Chapter 8

KAPITEL ACHT

 

Kirk und Spock verließen gerade den Turbolift auf Deck 5 und rannten dicht hintereinander in den Korridor, als der Kommunikator in Kirks Tasche zirpte. Während er Spock zum Transporterraum folgte, zog er das kleine Gerät aus der Hosentasche und aktivierte es.

„Ar’Kon und seine Leute haben sich auf Ihr Deck gebeamt, Keptin“, berichtete Chekov ohne Umschweife. „Sie sind in Sektion 43 und kommen Ihnen von der anderen Seite entgegen. Das erste Sicherheitsteam, das sie aufhalten sollte meldet sich nicht mehr.“

„Verdammt“, keuchte Kirk und änderte im Laufen die Einstellung seiner Phaser-Pistole von Betäuben auf Töten. Wenn die Klingonen erbarmungslos waren, würde er auch keine Gnade zeigen. „Schicken Sie mir Verstärkung runter, Chekov.“

„Sir“, erklang Uhuras angespannte Stimme. „Dr. McCoy meldet sich ebenfalls nicht.“

„Verstanden“, erwiderte Kirk so gefasst wie nur möglich, deaktivierte den Kommunikator und steckte ihn zurück in die Tasche. Den Phaser wechselte er von der linken in die rechte Hand, als sie unmittelbar an der Korridorkreuzung angelangten, die zum Transporterraum führte.

Spock stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und spähte um die Ecke. Sie hörten die Schüsse klingonischer Disruptoren. Der Halbvulkanier sah Kirk an, um die Entscheidung wie sie weiter verfahren würden, dem Captain zu überlassen.

Kirk schob sich vor Spock. Er konnte die Wärme des anderen Körpers durch den Stoff seiner Uniform spüren. Der Halbvulkanier atmete nicht weniger angestrengt als er selbst. Als er um die Ecke blickte, zuckten rote Energieblitze durch den Korridor vor ihnen. „Ich zähle sechs Klingonen. Wir müssen schnell sein und dürfen uns keine Fehler erlauben.“

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Captain“, erwiderte Spock sachlich wie immer. An seinem Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen.

„Geben Sie mir Deckung“, sagte er schließlich zu Spock und rannte auch schon auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Korridors, damit sie ihren Angriff auf die Klingonen gemeinsam angehen konnten. Sie mussten sich irgendwie vorkämpfen, näher an den Transporterraum vor dem zwei bewegungslose Körper lagen. Einer davon trug die rote Uniform der Sternenflotte, die andere Person gehörte zur Besatzung des Frachters. Aus der Entfernung war es Kirk unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie lebendig waren oder bereits tot. Er musste jedoch von letzterem ausgehen.

Mittels Handzeichen signalisierte Kirk seinem Ersten Offizier, wie sie vorgehen würden. Hinter den Klingonen versuchte der zweite Sicherheitstrupp vorzustoßen und sorgte für genau die Ablenkung, die Kirk und Spock einen entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffte. „Los“, sagte er tonlos und Spock verstand.

Sie funktionierten wie eine Einheit, als sie in den Gang traten und das Feuer eröffneten. Die Klingonen schossen jedoch sofort zurück. Blaue und rote Energiestrahlen durchzuckten den Korridor und vermischten sich mit dem Kampfgebrüll der Klingonen. Kirk und Spock wichen den Schüssen immer wieder aus, suchten Schutz hinter den Stahlträgern, die den Korridor alle paar Meter säumten.

Als sie wieder einige Meter voran kamen sah Kirk wie erneut einer seiner Männer zu Boden ging. Allerdings hatte ihn nicht etwa ein Disruptorstrahl getroffen. Die Klingonen zeigten eine fast schon morbide Vorliebe auf Schwert ähnliche Waffen zurückzugreifen, sobald ihr Gegner in Reichweite kam.

„Batleths“, erklärte Spock, der sich offenbar ein wenig über Klingonen informiert hatte.

Kirk wusste, dass er keinem dieser Bathlets zu nahe kommen dürfte. Bei Starfleet waren diese Art Kampfgeräte vollkommen unüblich. Sulu war mit seinem Katana so ziemlich der einzige bekannte Starfleetoffizier mit einer derartigen Nahkampfwaffe und der entsprechenden Kenntnis damit umzugehen.

„Kämpfen Sie wie ein Mann, Kirk!“, schrie ihm Ar’Kon entgegen und grinste fies, die Augen wie im Wahnsinn aufgerissen.

Kirk suchte wieder Deckung, schoss jedoch fast blind weiter in den Korridor. Er musste vorsichtig sein, wenn er nicht versehentlich einen seiner Männer treffen wollte. Die Schotts zum Transporterraum standen offen. Die Sensoren registrierten die Körper, die zwischen Transporterraum und Korridor lagen, wodurch die Schotts sich nicht wie sonst schlossen.

„Bones!“, schrie Kirk in der dünnen Hoffnung, sein Freund würde ihm antworten. Es kam keine Reaktion. Erneut tauschte er einen flüchtigen Blick mit Spock, der ebenfalls Deckung hinter einem der Träger gefunden hatte, allerdings schon ein paar Schritte näher am Feind war. Ohne Worte, nur mit Hilfe einfacher Fingerzeichen, bedeutete Kirk, dass er im nächsten Anlauf die Klingonen überwältigen wollte. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon…

Hinter den Klingonen versuchte weiterhin der Sicherheitstrupp vorzustoßen, kam jedoch nicht allzu schnell voran. Es gelang ihnen aber zwei von den sechs Klingonen auszuschalten, die ächzend zu Boden gingen.

„Kirk, Sie Feigling! Treten Sie vor und kämpfen Sie, anstatt sich zu verstecken!“ Ar’Kon gab seinerseits Handzeichen an seine Männer und bellte Befehle auf klingonisch.

„Geben Sie auf, Ar’Kon. Sonst befehle ich meinen Männern Ihren Kreuzer zu vaporisieren. Sie wissen, dass wir dazu imstande sind. Verschwinden Sie von meinem Schiff!“, war Kirks Antwort auf die Herausforderung. Er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht auf einen Zweikampf mit dem Kommandanten der Klingonen einlassen. Spock hätte womöglich eine Chance, aber er selbst nicht. Nicht ohne entsprechende Waffe. Da machte er sich keinerlei Illusionen.

„Klingonen geben nicht auf!“, schrie Ar’Kon, kam kurz aus seiner Deckung und feuerte seinen Disruptor wieder in Kirks Richtung ab.

„Dann haben wir ein Patt, Ar’Kon. Ich gebe nämlich ebenfalls niemals auf! Sie werden mein Schiff nur über meine Leiche bekommen!“

„Sie elender Feigling!“, schrie Ar’Kon und befahl seinen Männern direkt anzugreifen. Das war ihr Todesurteil, dennoch gehorchten sie und verließen ihre Deckung, um gezielt auf Kirk und Spock loszugehen. Ar’Kon selbst sprang in den Transporterraum, den er schließlich durch die Ablenkung durch seine Männer erreichen konnte.

Von hinten feuerten sofort Kirks verbliebene Sicherheitsleute.

„Ich will Gefangene“, bellte Kirk und stellte noch im Vorschnellen den eigenen Phaser auf Betäubung zurück, ehe er ihn auf Ar’Kon abfeuerte, der erhobenen Batleths und brüllend wie ein Berserker auf ihn zu rannte, nur um Sekunden später durch einen gezielten Schuss zu Boden zu gehen. „Verdammter Idiot!“, war Kirks Kommentar. Sein Befehl war allerdings zu spät gekommen. Spock hatte einen der verbliebenen Klingonen zur Strecke gebracht und ein Offizier der Sicherheit den letzten, der sich noch auf den Beinen hielt.

Es war vorbei, dachte Kirk und noch ehe er diesen Gedanken wirklich zu Ende spinnen konnte, ging ein so heftiger Stoß durch das Schiff, dass sie allesamt zu Boden gingen. Im Sturz konnte Kirk einen flüchtigen Blick in den Transporterraum werfen. Aus seinem Winkel konnte er nicht viel sehen, aber er konnte ganz deutlich den Ärmel einer blauen Uniform erkennen, eine reglose Hand. Und für eine Sekunde hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen.

Alles lief wie in Zeitlupe ab. Er rappelte sich auf, das Schiff erzitterte erneut, mehr taumelnd als gehend betrat er den Transporterraum und erstarrte als er Bones auf dem Boden liegen sah, die Uniform vollkommen in Blut getränkt, der Brustkorb martialisch aufgerissen. Im nächsten Moment wurde er von der Wucht eines fliegenden Körpers umgehauen, der „Runter“, brüllte, aber Kirk nahm es nicht wahr.

Noch während Spock den Captain zu Fall brachte, schoss er auf den Klingonen, der hinter der Transporterkonsole hervorschnellte, um Kirk zu erschießen. Kirk konnte kaum atmen, sah nur verschwommen wie der Klingone zu Boden ging und dabei halb auf McCoy landete.

Als auch der letzte Klingone sicher nicht mehr aufstehen würde, aktivierte Spock die nächste Komeinheit. „Brücke, Bericht?!“

Kirk rappelte sich auf und kroch zu seinem Freund. Sein Oberkörper schien eine einzige blutige Wunde zu sein. So etwas hatte Kirk noch nie zuvor gesehen. Die Luft roch sogar nach all dem Blut. „Bones“, flüsterte er und zog McCoys leblosen Körper auf seinen Schoß. „Bones, hörst du mich?“ Er suchte am Hals nach einem Puls und war sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas fühlte oder nicht. Tränen schossen ihm die Augen, als er den Körper seines leblosen Freundes umklammerte. „Bones…“

„Die Klingonen schießen auf uns“, sagte Sulu und klang gehetzt.

„Jagen Sie diese Bastarde in die Luft mit allem was wir haben!“, schrie Kirk mit einem Mal so zornig, dass man seinen Befehl nicht missverstehen konnte.

„Wir brauchen sofort medizinische Unterstützung. Wir haben zahlreiche Schwerverletzte“, fügte Spock hinzu, dessen Blick durch den Raum schweifte. Auf der anderen Seite der Konsole sah er den Chefingenieur liegen. Auch er bewegte sich nicht mehr.


	9. Chapter 9

KAPITEL NEUN

Dr. Garner traf wenig später mit ihrem Team im Transporterraum ein und kümmerte sich selbst um McCoy. Kirk hatte kaum gewagt seinen Freund anzufassen, um ihm keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen zu bereiten. Der Torso war zu einer einzigen klaffenden Wunde aufgerissen. Garner konnte auf den ersten Blick innere Organe erkennen und bezweifelte, dass sie noch irgendwas für ihren Kollegen tun konnte.

„Was für eine Waffe war das?“, fragte sie ungläubig und winkte zwei Sanitäter mit einer Trage herbei.

„Ein Batleth“, erklärte Spock, der noch immer beim Chefingenieur kniete.

Kirk starrte nur voller Entsetzen auf seinen besten Freund hinab, dessen Blut eine Lache auf dem sonst so sauberen Boden hinterlassen hatte. „Bones…“

„Sir, treten Sie zurück, bitte.“ Dr. Garner sah ihn eindringlich an und er nickte nur wie betäubt. McCoys Gesicht war aschfahl, blutleer. „Ich tue was ich kann“, sagte sie zu Kirk und schob sich dann an ihm vorbei um ihrem Team Platz zu machen. Sie mussten McCoy sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen und operieren. Wenn es ihr nicht schnell gelänge sämtliche Wunden zu verschließen, würde er keine Bluttransfusion mehr brauchen. Es würde wie durch ein Sieb wieder aus seinem Körper fließen.

Dem vorigen Kampfgeschehen folgte nun die Hektik der Schadensbegrenzung und Erstversorgung der Verwundeten. Scott hatte lediglich einen leichten Treffer von einem Disruptor abbekommen, wie Spock erklärt wurde. Er war zwar bewusstlos, aber stabil, womit er zu jenen Verletzten gehörte die Glück im Unglück gehabt hatten.

Die Enterprise erzitterte erneut. Spocks Blick schweifte noch einmal durch den Raum. Dann wies er das hinzu gekommene Sicherheitsteam an, den bewusstlosen Klingonen in die Arrestzelle zu sperren und die Leichen fortzuschaffen, die den Transporterraum und den Gang davor pflasterten.

„Wir sollten auf die Brücke, Captain. Hier können wir nichts mehr tun.“

Kirk starrte auf den Gang hinaus, wo Bones eben aus seiner Sicht verschwunden war, dann versuchte er sich auf die Worte des Ersten Offiziers zu konzentrieren. Er musste jetzt klaren Kopf bewahren, auch wenn es ihm alles andere als leicht fiel.

Das Medo-Team hatte alle Überlebenden auf die Krankenstation gebracht, die Leichen wurden fortgetragen, Ar’Kon war festgenommen. Spock hatte Recht. Hier gab es nichts zu tun, aber der Kampf war noch nicht beendet. Wie zur Bestätigung ging ein erneuter Ruck durch das Schiff und ließ Kirk und Spock wanken. „Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Spock“, sagte er und rannte los.

 

=/)=

Die Schotts des Turbolifts öffneten sich, aber niemand schenkte den Ankömmlingen Beachtung. Auf dem Sichtschirm sah Kirk den Klingonenkreuzer, der immer wieder versuchte Ausweichmanöver zu fliegen und währenddessen selbst schoss. Destruktive Energieblitze zuckten durchs Schwarz des Weltalls, während die beiden Schiffe sich ein wildes Feuergefecht lieferten.

„Bericht!“, bellte Kirk.

„Ihre Schilde sind auf 45% runter, Captain“, sagte Sulu und gab einen ziemlich gewagten Ausweichkurs ein, als ein Photonentorpedo auf sie zuschnellte. Die Enterprise ächzte unter der raschen Bewegung, die Trägheitsdämpfer wurden bis ans Limit strapaziert. Der Kreuzer der Klingonen war deutlich kleiner und dadurch wesentlich wendiger.

Chekov hatte Mühe Treffer zu erzielen. Er hatte sich überlegt die Phaserbänke auf Streuung zu stellen, doch dadurch würden sie an Feuerkraft verlieren, was auch nicht wirklich hilfreich war. Jeder Treffer musste Schaden erzeugen.

„Sulu“, sagte Kirk und stand direkt hinter dem Asiaten, „ich habe eine Idee.“ In wenigen Sekunden erklärte er das Manöver, das sein Navigator fliegen sollte. Es war nicht ohne Risiko. Und es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass die strukturelle Integrität zusammenbrechen würde. „Chekov, Sie feuern im Abstand von fünfzig Metern Torpedos ab, die wir wie Mienen rund um das Klingonenschiff verteilen werden. Und erst wenn ich es sage, werden sie gezündet.“

„Die Enterprise wird diesen Flugradius nicht schaffen“, wandte Spock ein.

„Es wird eng, das gebe ich zu“, erwiderte Kirk und drehte sich zu seinem Ersten Offizier um, der an seiner Station saß. Dann wandte er sich wieder Sulu zu. „Kriegen Sie das hin?“

„Ich hoffe es, Captain.“

„Dann los“, verlangte Kirk und nahm auf seinem Sessel Platz. „Alle gut festhalten. Die Trägheitsdämpfer werden nicht schnell genug angepasst werden.“

„Aber“, wandte Uhura ein und Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ohne die Trägheitsdämpfer würden sie vielleicht nicht nur von den Sitzen geschleudert werden. Kirk ging ein enormes Risiko ein.

„Jetzt Sulu!“, befahl Kirk ohne auf die Einwände zu achten.

Spiralförmig flog die Enterprise um den Klingonenkreuzer und hinterließ dabei eine Torpedokapselspur. Kirk krallte sich in die Lehnen seines Sessels, Spock hielt sich an seiner Konsole fest. Uhura fühlte erstmals den Überkopfflug und spürte wie ihr Magen begann sich gegen diese Art von Bewegung zu sträuben. Ihr Blick hing am Sichtschirm.

Den Klingonen gelang es kaum einen Treffer zu erzielen, dafür war der Abstand zur Enterprise zu gering, die Winkel zu eng. Nach viereinhalb Drehungen um die Klingonen drehte Sulu das Schiff ein letztes Mal.

„Feuer!“, schrie Kirk und stand von seinem Platz auf. Chekov aktivierte lediglich den letzten Torpedo, wodurch eine Kettenreaktion entstand und sämtliche Geschosse detonierten. Aus sicherer Entfernung konnte die Brückenbesatzung der Enterprise mitverfolgen wie die Schilde der Klingonen unter dem massiven Angriff versagten. Es folgten erste Hüllenbrüche und schließlich direkte Einschläge. Eine Explosion verursachte die nächste bis der Klingonenkreuzer in abertausend Teile zersprang und nichts als einen Feuerball hinterließ, der nach wenigen Sekunden vom Vakuum des Alls gelöscht wurde.

In der Anspannung hatten sie allesamt die Luft angehalten und entließen sie kollektiv, sanken erleichtert und zufrieden in die Sitze zurück. Uhura und Spock tauschten einen Blick, der dem jeweils anderen versicherte, dass er in Ordnung war. Sulu und Chekov beglückwünschten sich für die gute Zusammenarbeit und Kirk sah höchstbefriedigt auf die im All treibenden Wrackteile des Kreuzers.

Sekunden vergingen in denen keiner etwas sagte. Als sich die Anspannung gänzlich gelegt hatte, wandte sich Kirk an Spock. „Was ist mit dem Frachter?“

„Zerstört“, erklärte Spock gefasst.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie viele Leute sie von der Besatzung des Frachters hatten retten können. „Ich sehe nach McCoy. Ich erwarte in zwanzig Minuten einen vollständigen Schadensbericht.“ Spock nickte nur.

 

=/)=

Christine Chapel kam aus dem Operrationsraum. „Captain…“ Sie studierte sein Gesicht, fand leichte Blessuren, einige Kratzer, jedoch nichts von Bedeutung. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“

„Wie geht es McCoy?“, kam er ohne Umschweife auf den Grund seines Besuchs zu sprechen. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er selbst einige kleine Verletzungen davongetragen hatte.

Chapels Gesicht war voller Anteilnahme. „Nicht besonders. Dr. Garner versucht noch die inneren Verletzungen zu behandeln. Er hat extrem viel Blut verloren.“ Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah hinüber zum OP.

„Kann ich nichts tun? Blut spenden… irgendwas?“

Schwester Chapel schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wir tun alles für ihn. Versuchen Sie sich auszuruhen, Captain.“

An Ruhe war nicht zu denken. „Wie geht es den Überlebenden des Frachters?“ Sämtliche Betten der Krankenstation waren besetzt. Selbst auf dem Boden lagen oder saßen Leute. „Sie sind soweit versorgt, Captain. Und Mr. Scott ist auch bald wieder auf den Beinen. Er wird nur einen ordentlichen Brummschädel haben, wenn er aufwacht. Die Schusswunde konnte ich erfolgreich versorgen.“

Kirk nickte. „Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht. Ich lasse Kurs zur Erde setzen.“ Ihm war danach Ar’Kon aus der Luftschleuse zu werfen, aber das durfte er nicht. Er würde ihn an Starfleet übergeben und die Admirals entscheiden lassen müssen, wie es weiter gehen würde. „Ich will über McCoys Zustand auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden“, sagte er und blickte zu der verschlossenen Tür, hinter der sein bester Freund ums Überleben kämpfte. Er hatte sich nie zuvor so allein und machtlos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Nach solchen Tagen saß er für gewöhnlich mit Bones zusammen, trank ein Gläschen und entspannte sich bei einem netten Gespräch.

Das war diesmal nicht möglich.

Er war allein.


	10. Chapter 10

KAPITEL ZEHN

Spock atmete tief den süßlichen Duft Uhuras ein, der einer Mischung aus ihrem Haarshampoo, Duschgel, Bodylotion und Parfüm war. Es waren viele verschiedene Düfte auf einmal, aber jeder einzelne dezent und alle aufeinander abgestimmt. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass Vulkanier einen besseren Geruchsinn als Menschen besaßen.

Ihr Kopf ruhte schon seit Minuten auf seiner Brust. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie eingeschlafen war. Es war ein aufregender Tag für sie alle gewesen. Und nach dem Ende ihrer Schicht hatten sie sich schnell in ihr Quartier zurück gezogen, um allein zu sein. Das schwache Licht in Uhuras Quartier unterstützte die wachsende Müdigkeit, die sich allmählich auch auf Spock auswirkte.

Seit der Zerstörung Vulkans und dem Tod seiner Mutter schlief Spock ohnehin sehr schlecht, wenn es ihm überhaupt gelang einzuschlafen. In dieses kleine Geheimnis war jedoch nur McCoy eingeweiht, der ihm jeden Abend vor der Nachtruhe ein Sedativum verabreicht hatte, das ihm beim einschlafen half und die Alpträume unterdrückte. Und auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, so fürchtete er sich davor ohne das Medikament einzuschlafen.

Uhura gab ein leises Seufzen von sich und er küsste ihr schwarzes Haar. „Bist du noch wach?“, flüsterte er.

„Nicht richtig“, gab sie schläfrig zurück und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an ihn.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen, Nyota.“

„Bleibst du heute Nacht?“

Er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr bei ihr geschlafen. Seit Wochen nicht. Sie wurde langsam ungeduldig und misstrauisch. Spock wusste, dass er sein Geheimnis irgendwann aufdecken musste. Allerdings wollte er das nicht nach einem Tag wie diesem tun. „Ich möchte noch nach Dr. McCoy sehen.“

Uhura löste sich von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können. Dann lächelte sie, nickte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Schau auch noch beim Captain vorbei. Er hat heute auf der Brücke reichlich… geschafft ausgesehen. Er braucht einen Freund.“

„Wir sind keine Freunde.“ Uhura sah ihn für diesen Satz betrübt an. Aber Spock sah keinen Grund sich zu rechtfertigen. Es bestand zweifellos Potential für eine Freundschaft zu Kirk, aber bis dahin war es noch ein weiter Weg.

„Dein Alter Ego hat dir gesagt, dass ihr beide in dem alternativen Universum enge Freunde seid. Dass ihr viel voneinander gelernt habt oder lernen werdet. Je nachdem aus welcher Zeitlinie man das nun betrachten mag. Wie kannst du deine eigenen Worte derart ignorieren, Spock?“

„Ich habe dir das nicht erzählt, damit du es gegen mich verwendest. Für eine Freundschaft braucht es zwei Parteien. Und bislang hat Kirk nicht viel getan, um…“ Er hielt inne und sah in Uhuras vorwurfsvolles Gesicht. „Mir gefällt nicht, dass er mit dir flirtet“, sagte er offen.

„Das ist seine Natur“, sagte Uhura versöhnlich und lächelte, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn schließlich innig. „Er kann nicht anders. Er hat nicht viel mehr als das. Er sucht nach Liebe, hat sie aber noch nicht gefunden. Dass er mit mir flirtet braucht dich nicht zu verunsichern. Ich glaube nicht, dass er weitergehen würde als er es bisher getan hat.“

„Ich bin keineswegs… verunsichert.“ Spocks rechte Augenbraue hob sich steil, dann nahm er ihre beiden Hände von seinem Gesicht, um sie in seinen zu halten. „Ich weiß nicht, was Freundschaft ausmacht. Ich weiß nicht… wie man eine Freundschaft aufbaut.“ Der Halbvulkanier seufzte. Er hatte auf Vulkan niemals einen Freund gehabt. Die anderen Kinder hatten ihn stets angesehen als wäre er eine Missgeburt, ein Außenseiter, der einfach niemals dazu gehören würde. Und später an der Academy hatte er ebenfalls keine Freundschaften schließen können, weil die meisten von seinem Intellekt abgeschreckt waren und weil er der einzige Hybride war. Zwar war er auf der Erde niemals so schlecht behandelt worden wie auf Vulkan, aber er war doch stets ein Einzelgänger geblieben. Bis Uhura in sein Leben getreten war. Sie hatte sich nicht abschrecken lassen. Ihr war es gelungen hinter die Fassade zu blicken, auch wenn er ihr niemals in Worten gesagt hatte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

„Du könntest damit anfangen, dass du zu ihm gehst. Such’ dir einen Vorwand, wenn du möchtest, dass es nicht zu offensichtlich ist. Nimm das 3-D Schach mit oder sonst irgendwas. Er wird die Ablenkung sicher willkommen heißen. Ich würde es, wenn mein bester Freund im Sterben liegen würde. Lehne ihn nicht ab, weil ich ihm etwas gefalle. Er wird niemals zwischen uns stehen, Spock.“ Sie hob seine Hände an ihren Mund und platzierte je einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Wenn du nicht auf deinen eigenen Rat hörst, dann höre auf meinen.“

Sie sahen sich lange an und er fragte sich, womit er eine Frau wie Uhura verdient hatte. Sie liebte ihn so offen, war stets ehrlich und sprach ihre Gedanken direkt aus. Manchmal kam er sich unwürdig vor und er fragte sich, ob sein Vater jemals genauso in Bezug auf seine Mutter empfunden hatte. Oder ob er nur so fühlte, weil er zur Hälfte ein Mensch war. Allerdings hatte sie ihn auch ziemlich gut im Griff, wie er zerknirscht und wiederholt feststellte. Sie beeinflusste ihn in vielerlei Hinsicht.

 

=/)=

Kirk stand im Dunkeln vor dem Fenster in seinem Wohnraum als das Türsignal ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er fragte sich für einen Moment wie spät es war. Er hatte das Zeitgefühl komplett verloren. Er war den Nachmittag noch mal durchgegangen, die Ereignisse und wohin sie geführt hatten. In seiner Vorstellung hatte er die Crew des Frachters gerettet, die Klingonen in die Flucht geschlagen und selbst keine Verluste zu verzeichnen. Die Realität war jedoch eine andere.

Der Türsummer ertönte abermals. „Herein.“ Kirk blieb vorm Fenster stehen, drehte sich jedoch zu seinem Besucher um. Zu seiner Überraschung trat sein Erster Offizier zögerlich in sein Quartier. „Spock“, sagte er und konnte die Verblüffung nicht aus seiner Stimme halten. In einer Millisekunde dachte er, dass McCoy vielleicht den Verletzungen erlegen war und dass sie Spock geschickt hatten, der nun kam um es ihm schonend beizubringen. Alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen.

„Verzeihen Sie die späte Störung, Captain.“ Spock trat zu ihm ans Fenster.

„Wir sind nicht auf der Brücke, Spock. Jim ist in Ordnung.“ Er hatte es Spock schon mehrfach angeboten, aber der Halbvulkanier nannte ihn nur in Extremsituation bei seinem Vornamen. „Was führt Sie zu mir?“ Er versuchte sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Spock war sich nicht sicher, ob er direkt und ehrlich sein sollte. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, warum er hier war. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Uhura, die ihn gedrängt hatte hierher zu kommen. „Ich dachte, Sie würden etwas Gesellschaft begrüßen…“

„Sie kommen nicht mit schlechten Nachrichten über McCoy?“, fragte Kirk und als Spock den Kopf leicht schüttelte und verwundert die Stirn in dünne Falten legte, atmete er erleichtert aus und setzte sich auf den schmalen Fenstersims. „Oh, gut. Ich… bin von schlimmen Nachrichten ausgegangen und wollte nicht den Boten erschießen.“ Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, doch es glich mehr einer Grimasse.

„Den Boten erschießen?“ Spock legte den Kopf schief.

„Das ist eine Redensart, Spock. Das ist… ach, egal. So“, sagte Kirk und stand wieder auf, „Sie kommen als Freund?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob…“ Der Halbvulkanier hielt inne.

„…wir Freunde sind?“, beendete Kirk den Satz und Spock nickte. „Das bin ich auch nicht. Aber von nichts kommt nichts, wie McCoy sagen würde.“ Unweigerlich wanderte Kirks Blick zur Tür hinüber. Würde er allerdings schon wieder auf die Krankenstation gehen, bekäme er vermutlich Chapels Zorn zu spüren. Er hatte sie jede Stunde gerufen und einen Bericht eingefordert. Sie hatte sich bemüht geduldig zu bleiben, aber er trieb sie an ihre Grenzen. Kirk war sich dessen mehr als bewusst.

„Ist es unpassend zu fragen, wie Sie beide Freunde wurden?“

Kirk musste bei der Erinnerung an seine erste Begegnung mit McCoy lachen. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Sie das als Beginn einer Freundschaft empfinden würden, Spock. Und dass Sie empfinden weiß ich ja inzwischen.“ Er zog eine freche Grimasse und deutete auf die Sitzmöglichkeiten, die Sofa und Sessel boten. „Machen Sie es sich doch bequem, Spock. Bei einem Glas Whiskey erzähle ich Ihnen gerne davon.“

„Whiskey?“ Spocks Erstaunen zeichnete sich dadurch aus, dass er fragend die ohnehin spitze Augenbraue steil hochzog.

„Echter Whiskey, Spock. Nicht dieser synthetische Mist.“ Kirk ging hinüber zum Sideboard gegenüber der Sitzecke und holte zwei Gläser und die Flasche Whiskey. „Was trinken Sie denn auf Vulkan, um zu relaxen?“

Spock musste nicht lange nachdenken. „Vulkanier meditieren, um sich zu entspannen und die Gedanken neu zu sortieren. Wir suchen nicht nach… Zerstreuung.“

„Zerstreuung ist für mich auch was anderes“, sagte Kirk und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Sie meditieren also? Das hört sich recht langweilig an.“

„Es soll auch nicht aufregend sein. Das wäre kontraproduktiv, meinen Sie nicht,… Jim?“

„Zugegeben…“, erwiderte Kirk und nahm erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass Spock ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Sie hatten einen weiten Weg vor sich, ehe sie sich Freunden nennen konnten. Sie waren so grundverschieden. Es würde nicht leicht werden Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?“

„Das hängt von der Frage ab.“

Kirk verzog den Mund. „Versuchen Sie sich mit mir anzufreunden, weil es Ihr Wunsch ist oder weil Ihr Alter Ego es uns praktisch nahegelegt hat? Denken Sie, dass wir eine Chance haben, etwas zu entwickeln, das die Definition von Freundschaft trifft?“

„Das ist eine interessante Frage“, begann Spock und dachte für einen Moment nach. „Ich bin mir über die Definition von Freundschaft nicht im Klaren, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe diese Erfahrung bislang nie gemacht.“

„Sie hatten keinen Kumpel auf Vulkan, mit dem Sie Ihre Freizeit verbracht haben und Unfug angestellt oder gespielt haben? Nicht mal als Kind?“, fragte Kirk verwundert und goss etwas von der bersteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in beide Gläser. Dann reichte er eines davon Spock. „Ein Freund steht einem nahe. Er kennt einen wie niemand sonst“, erklärte Kirk. „Man teilt Erfahrungen und auch Geheimnisse mit ihm. Ein Freund ist die Person zu der man immer kommen kann, egal was einem auf dem Herzen liegt.“ Wie konnte er jemand Freundschaft erklären?

„Nyota“, sagte Spock leise. „Was Sie beschreiben trifft auf Nyota zu.“

Kirk schüttelte den Kopf und hob das Glas zum Toast. „Was Sie mit Nyota haben übertrifft Freundschaft, Spock. Liebe ist stärker als Freundschaft.“ Spock hob ebenfalls sein Glas. Sie prosteten sich zu, dann nahm Kirk einen großen Schluck. Spock beobachtete ihn dabei und tat es ihm gleich. Allerdings hatte er nie zuvor Whiskey getrunken und rang für einen Moment nach Atem. Er sah Kirk erschrocken an und bekam einen Hustanfall. „Oh Mann, das ist ein weiter Weg für uns, Spock. Wir müssen Sie trinkfest machen“, lachte Kirk schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Wie definieren Sie Liebe?“, krächzte Spock nach einer Weile und rieb sich den Hals. „Wie können Sie das trinken?“ Er schob das Glas auf den Tisch vor sich und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Der Whiskey brannte noch in seinem Hals und hinterließ ein leicht rauchiges Aroma.

„Das müssten Sie mir doch beschreiben können. Ich war nie lang genug mit jemand zusammen, um diese Art Gefühle zu entwickeln. Liebe ist für mich ein Wort das jemand erfand, weil er auf der Suche nach etwas war, das er nicht fand.“ Kirk leerte sein Glas und schenkte sich gleich nach. Bei dem Wort Liebe fiel ihm nur immer wieder seine Mutter ein, die nach dem Tod seines Vaters niemals wieder glücklich wurde.

„Ist Freundschaft nicht auch eine Form von Liebe?“, fragte Spock und gab Kirk damit zu denken. „Nyota ist die Person, die mich am besten kennt. Die Person zu der ich gehe, wenn ich über etwas reden möchte. Mit der ich Erfolge und Verluste teile und gerne meine Freizeit verbringe. Warum ist Liebe so anders als Freundschaft?“

„Weil, Spock“, sagte Kirk, hob und senkte die Schultern, „…weil man mit einem Freund keinen Sex hat.“

„Also ist Sex mit Liebe gleichzusetzen?“ Spock konnte nicht fassen, dass er Kirk diese Frage stellte. Was trieb ihn nur dazu? Sein Blick fiel auf den Whiskey. Wohlige Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper und er fühlte sich tatsächlich entspannt. Zögerlich nahm er das Glas und trank es aus. Diesmal brannte das Getränk nicht mehr so sehr.

Kirk schwieg und starrte die Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas an. Dann rieb er sich das Kinn und fokussierte Spock im Dunkel seines Quartiers, das lediglich durch den schwachen Schein der Sterne etwas Licht erhielt. Es reichte jedoch gerade so aus, um die Umrisse seines Gegenübers zu erkennen und das Glas in seiner Hand. „Nein“, erwiderte er dann traurig. „Schön wäre es, wenn Sex und Liebe dasselbe bedeuten würden.“ Für eine Weile schwiegen beide Männer und tranken je ein weiteres Glas leer. „Haben Vulkanier Schmetterlinge im Bauch?“

„Wir sind Vegetarier“, sagte Spock stoisch wie immer, die Frage gänzlich falsch verstehend.

„Das weiß ich“, winkte Kirk ab. „Das ist eine Metapher, Spock.“ Er überlegte, wie er es anders beschreiben konnte. „Kribbelt Ihre Haut oder Ihr Bauch, wenn Sie und Uhura… nun ja, sich körperlich näher kommen?“

„Tut es das, wenn Sie sich einer Frau nähern?“, fragte Spock entgegen und umging auf diese Weise geschickt die viel zu persönliche Frage.

„Nein“, seufzte Kirk. „Ich schätze, dass ich Ihnen über den Unterschied zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe nicht viel sagen kann, Spock. Ich habe nie geliebt. Das Phänomen der Schmetterlinge ist wie alles was ich über die Liebe glaube zu wissen… nur Theorie.“

„Ja“, sagte Spock leise. Kirk sah stumm auf und in Spocks Gesicht, wo er dessen Augen vermutete. „Ja, ich habe Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn ich mit Nyota zusammen bin.“

„Dann ist es auf jeden Fall Liebe, nicht nur Freundschaft. Freundschaft ist vielleicht auch ein Teil Ihrer Beziehung. Liebe ist wie Sie, Spock. Ein Hybride aus Freundschaft und Sex. Ich hatte immer entweder das eine oder das andere.“

Wieder trat Stille ein, dann erhob sich Spock und zog den Uniformpulli straff. „Das war ein… unerwarteter Abend, Jim. Vielleicht haben wir heute das Fundament für eine Freundschaft errichtet.“ Spock wankte leicht und brauchte einige Sekunden sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er sein leeres Glas.

„Das haben wir ganz sicher, Spock. Es hat Spaß gemacht… und mich abgelenkt. Dafür danke ich Ihnen.“

„Ich danke für die Erkenntnisse, die ich durch unser Gespräch gewonnen habe.“ Bislang war Spock davon ausgegangen, dass er unbewusst seinem Vater nacheiferte und deshalb eine menschliche Frau zur Gefährtin gewählt hatte. Und sicher auch, weil er sich nach einem Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Wärme gesehnt hatte, das ihm seine Mutter stets vermittelt hatte. Es war logisch gewesen, Uhura zu wählen. Inzwischen war er sich jedoch klar darüber, dass es durchaus mit einem viel simpleren Grund zu erklären war. Er liebte sie. Aber er hatte es ihr nie gesagt.

„Gute Nacht, Spock.“

„Ebenfalls gute Nacht, Jim.“ Spock stellte das leere Glas auf den Tisch und bemerkte, dass ihn erneut leichter Schwindel überkam als er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Kirk stützte ihn einen Moment mit einem Lächeln und begleitete ihn zur Tür. „Sagen Sie nur Uhura nicht, dass ich Sie betrunken gemacht habe. Sie wird mir den Kopf abreißen.“

Spock drehte sich ruckartig zu Kirk um, schierer Schock in das sonst emotionslose Gesicht geschrieben. „Wieder so eine Redensart, Spock“, erklärte Kirk schnell. Er klopfte seinem neu gewonnenen Freund auf die Schulter. „Gehen Sie vorsichtig.“

Lächelnd den Kopf schüttelnd schloss Kirk die Tür und ging ins Schlafzimmer hinüber. Er hatte den Abend mit Spock genossen. Aber mit McCoy war es doch etwas anderes. Ihre Freundschaft befand sich auf einem ganz anderen Level.

Ohne sich auszuziehen ließ Kirk sich auf die federnde Matratze fallen und starrte hinauf an die Zimmerdecke. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken nochmals die Krankenstation zu rufen, doch ehe er sich dafür oder dagegen entscheiden konnte, war er eingeschlafen.


	11. Chapter 11

KAPITEL ELF

Das Zirpen der Interkom weckte Kirk aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Er schreckte hoch und sah sich irritiert im Dunkel seines Quartiers um, dann stand er auf um zur Komanlage hinüber zu gehen. Wie spät es war vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber er fühlte sich, als hätte er zu wenig geschlafen.

„Kirk hier.“

„Captain, Christine Chapel spricht. Sie wollten informiert werden, wenn sich Dr. McCoys Zustand ändert.“

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Ich bin gleich da.“ Was immer Chapel ihm zu sagen hatte, er wollte es nicht hören solange er allein war.

Auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation ging seine Fantasie mit ihm durch. Er sah Chapel vor sich stehen, die versuchte ihm schonend mitzuteilen, dass McCoy die Nacht nicht überstanden hatte. Er versuchte sich auszumalen, wie er sein Leben ohne Bones an seiner Seite weiterleben würde. Es gelang ihm nicht. Bones war zu so einem wichtigen Teil seines Lebens geworden, dass er es sich ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.

Kirk zögerte als er vor der geschlossenen Krankenstation stand. Dann versuchte er sich zu fassen und straffte die Schultern. Schließlich überwand er seine innere Furcht und betrat McCoys heiliges Reich. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum, über die Betten mit den vielen Patienten hinweg, an Uhura vorbei die mit Chapel sprach und blieb schließlich an der Krankenschwester haften.

Die beiden Frauen bemerkten ihn und unterbrachen ihr Gespräch. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er sich über die Chance gefreut Uhura fernab der Brücke und ohne Spock im Schlepptau anzutreffen. Allerdings war ihm heute ganz und gar nicht danach sie mit einem frechen Spruch zum lächeln zu bringen.

Die betroffenen Mienen beider Frauen ließen ihn wanken und er spürte wie die Captain Maske von seinem Gesicht rutschte. ‚Das war’s’, dachte er bei sich. ‚Bones ist tot.’ Instinktiv wich er den Blicken der Frauen aus und sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist er?“

„Wir haben ihn von den übrigen Patienten getrennt“, erklärte Chapel und wies zu einem der hinteren Zimmer.

Uhura sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Er hat nach Ihnen gefragt, Captain“, fuhr die Krankenschwester fort.

„Dann ist er nicht? Ich meine, er… Er lebt?“ Der Boden unter ihm schien nachzugeben, als ihn unsagbare Erleichterung überkam. Uhura lächelte plötzlich und stützte ihn leicht. Aber er war in Gedanken viel zu sehr bei McCoy, um darauf zu achten.

„Wir sehen uns auf der Brücke“, sagte Uhura an Kirk gewandt. „Grüßen Sie den Doktor von mir.“

Kirk nickte und ließ sich von Chapel zu dem hinteren Zimmer führen. Die Krankenschwester drehte sich noch mal zu Uhura um. „Melden Sie sich, falls die Kopfschmerzen schlimmer werden.“

„Das werde ich, danke.“

‚Deshalb hat Uhura etwas geschafft ausgesehen’, überlegte Kirk.

Bevor sie McCoys Zimmer betraten hielt Kirk die Krankenschwester am Arm fest. Es war eine leichte Berührung, aber bestimmt. „Kommt er wieder auf die Beine?“

„Dr. Garner hat ihn die ganze Nacht durch operiert. Sein Zustand ist immer noch kritisch. Aber er ist wieder bei Bewusstsein und er hat nach Ihnen verlangt, Captain.“ Chapel öffnete die Tür, als Kirk nichts darauf erwiderte.

Kaum, dass Kirk das Einzelzimmer betreten hatte, schloss Chapel die Tür hinter ihm. Sie wusste, dass McCoy allein mit seinem Freund sprechen wollte. Er hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht sehr deutlich ausgedrückt und sie wusste, dass er selbst in seinem Zustand in der Lage war seinen Willen durchzusetzen – zu jedem Preis.

„Bones.“ Kirk ging hinüber zum Bett. Sein Freund hatte die Augen geschlossen. Das Gesicht war beinahe leichenblass, die Lippen spröde. Dunkle Ringe umrahmten die sonst wachen haselnussbraunen Augen, die McCoy flatternd öffnete. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

McCoy schüttelte schläfrig und kaum sichtbar den Kopf. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer wach zu bleiben. Die Narkose hatte ihre Wirkung noch nicht gänzlich verloren.

„Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?“, fragte Kirk behutsam und legte seine Hand über McCoys. Er wollte sie zuerst auf die Brust seines Freundes legen, die sich nur langsam hob und senkte, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass McCoys Torso gestern aufgerissen gewesen war. Sicher hatte er immer noch große Schmerzen.

„Whiskey“, brachte McCoy heraus, die Stimme kratzig und kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Wasser“, lächelte Kirk. „Es ist zu früh für Whiskey. Chapel würde mich umbringen.“

„Was weiß die schon…“ McCoy schluckte schwer und rollte die Augen.

Schließlich ließ sich McCoy doch zu einem Schluck Wasser bewegen und Kirk stützte den Kopf seines Freundes. Langsam ließ Kirk die Hand sinken und zog sie unter McCoys Kopf heraus, als er wieder sicher auf dem Kissen ruhte.

„Ich werde… es nicht schaffen, Jim.“ McCoy hatte von Dr. Garner einen ausführlichen Bericht über seinen eigenen Zustand eingeholt. Kirk wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. McCoy war ein ausgezeichneter Arzt. Kirk wusste, dass er seinen eigenen Zustand daher durchaus einschätzen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite unterschätzte er vielleicht auch Garners Fähigkeiten.

„Doch, Bones, das wirst du. Wir sind nur noch einen halben Tag von der Erde entfernt. Die haben andere Möglichkeiten als wir hier auf dem Schiff und…“

McCoy schloss die Augen und schüttelte erneut leicht den Kopf. „Dieser Bastard hat mich aufgeschlitzt wie Schlachtvieh, Jim. Die Hälfte meiner Organe wurde dabei schwer verletzt. Die Leber wird versagen und meine linke Lunge musste entfernt werden. Von dem massiven Blutverlust will ich gar nicht anfangen…“ McCoy verzog das Gesicht. Er sah in Kirks Augen, dass ein Widerspruch kommen würde.

„Und wenn schon! Du wirst Transplantate bekommen. Wozu gibt es diese verdammten Dinger, wenn nicht für Fälle wie deinen? Du brauchst nur Ruhe und …“

„Jim. Ich bin Arzt. Ich kenne die Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Ich will nicht wissen, wie ich gestern ausgesehen hab. Wenn ich danach gehe, wie ich mich jetzt fühle…“ McCoy machte eine Pause und schnitt eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse. „Es brennt, Jim. Ich hab das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen.“

„Dann brauchst du was gegen die Schmerzen“, sagte Kirk und war schon halb an der Tür.

„Ich hab das Limit schon im Blut, Jim. Bleib…“ McCoy streckte schwach die Hand nach seinem Freund aus.

Kirk zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett. „Irgendwas muss ich doch tun können.“

McCoy zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Du kannst den Tod nicht immer austricksen, Jim.“ Sein Gegenüber biss die Zähne fest zusammen und schluckte seinen Widerspruch hinunter. McCoy verdrehte die Augen und schloss sie. Unsagbare Müdigkeit brach über ihn herein, aber er wollte sich ihr nicht hingeben. Noch nicht. „Jim…“

„Ja, Bones?“ Kirk musste sich vorlehnen, um seinen Freund zu verstehen. Instinktiv griff er nach McCoys Hand und drückte sie ganz leicht.

„Wegen unserem Gespräch neulich…“ Er atmete schwer und versuchte Kirks Blick zu halten. „Denk nicht schlecht von mir.“

„Ich könnte nie schlecht von dir denken, Bones.“ Kirk spürte, wie seine Augen begannen zu brennen. „Und ich werde dich in diese Kneipe begleiten. Das hab ich mir fest vorgenommen. Du musst also durchhalten, hörst du?“

McCoy nickte kaum sichtlich, dann konnte er nicht länger gegen die Erschöpfung ankämpfen und gab sich ihr hin. Kirk saß reglos da und starrte seinen Freund an. Dann suchte er vorsichtig an McCoys Halsschlagader nach dem Puls und sah dabei ganz konzentriert auf den Brustkorb. Der Puls war schwach, aber da. Die Brust seines Freundes hob und senkte sich weiter. Er war nur eingeschlafen.

 

=/)=

Spock erhob sich sofort aus dem Sessel des Captains, als Kirk die Brücke betrat. Dieser sah in angespannte Gesichter und zwang sich selbst hoffnungsvoll auszusehen.

„McCoys Zustand ist weiterhin kritisch“, informierte er seine Crew und nahm in der Mitte der Brücke Platz. „Sulu, wann erreichen wir die Erde?“

„In neun Stunden und fünfzehn Minuten“, erwiderte der Asiate nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf seine Konsole.

„Fliegen wir mit Maximum Warp?“ Sulu nickte.

„Spock, wie geht es der Besatzung des Frachters und unserem Gefangenen?“ Kirk musste seine Gedanken ablenken. Er durfte nicht vergessen, dass er trotz seines persönlichen Kummers der Kommandant des Schiffes war.

„Ich konnte bereits mit dem Steuermann des Frachters sprechen, Captain. Er sagt, dass wir zwei Drittel der Crew retten konnten. Vier von den zweiundzwanzig Überlebenden befinden sich noch auf der Krankenstation unter Beobachtung. Die übrigen wurden Gästequartieren zugewiesen. Sie befanden sich auf dem Weg zu einer kleinen Kolonie, um diese mit Vorräten zu versorgen als sie von den Klingonen abgefangen wurden. Sie weigerten sich die Versorgungsgüter auszuhändigen und wurden daraufhin in das Gefecht verwickelt.“ Den Rest kannte Kirk.

„Ar’Kon?“

„Sicher eingesperrt in der Brig. Ensign Stark ist wachhabender Offizier.“

Kirk nickte und versuchte das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge zu verbannen, das ihm wieder und wieder Bones zeigte wie er sterbend in seiner eigenen Blutlache lag. „Haben wir schon einen Bericht, was genau da unten vorgefallen ist, ehe wir eingetroffen sind, Spock?“ Er musste seine Gedanken ablenken. Dringend!

„Nein. Dr. McCoy und Mr. Scott sind die einzigen, die uns davon berichten könnten, aber…“

„Keiner ist zurzeit ansprechbar.“ Kirk rieb sich die Stirn. Chapel hatte ihn nach seinem Besuch bei McCoy davon unterrichtet, dass Scott durch ein heftiges Schädeltrauma noch bewusstlos war und nicht befragt werden konnte.

„Was haben Sie mit dem Klingonen vor?“, wollte Spock wissen.

„Ich liefere ihn aus, was sonst?“ Ihm war viel mehr danach den Klingonen mit dessen eigenen Waffen genauso zuzurichten, wie sie es mit McCoy getan hatten, der jetzt ums Überleben kämpfte. Kirk konnte nur hoffen, dass Ar’Kon eine gerechte Strafe erhalten würde. Immerhin hatte er einen praktisch wehrlosen Frachter der Föderation überfallen und für zahlreiche Tote und Verletzte gesorgt. Das durfte nicht verharmlost werden. Allerdings wusste Kirk nicht viel über die Gesetze der Klingonen und wie diese in solchen Fällen verfuhren.


	12. Chapter 12

KAPITEL ZWÖLF

Kirk hatte sich in seinen kleinen Bereitschaftsraum zurückgezogen. Eigentlich um die Berichte sämtlicher Abteilungen durchzugehen und sich eine Übersicht über den gesamten Schaden zu machen. Allerdings schweiften seine Gedanken ständig ab. Scotty lag zwar bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation, aber sein Zustand war laut Dr. Garner unbedenklich. Abgesehen von der Schusswunde, die gut verheilte, hatte er wohl nur eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung und einige kleinere Verletzungen erlitten. Kirks ganze Sorge galt seinem langjährigen Freund.

Alles in Kirk drängte danach auf die Krankenstation zu gehen, um bei ihm zu sein. Aber bei dem Gedanken an McCoys letzte Worte, wurde ihm ganz seltsam zumute. Er war nicht bereit sich von McCoy zu verabschieden. Weder jetzt noch irgendwann in naher Zukunft. Sie waren doch noch so jung. Hatten ihre Laufbahn bei Starfleet erst begonnen. Sie hatten doch noch so viele gemeinsame Abenteuer vor sich.

Frustriert warf Kirk das Datenpadd auf seinen Schreibtisch zu all den anderen. Er legte seinen Kopf an die Lehne seines Sessels und bemühte sich tief durchzuatmen. Vielleicht sollte er sich von Spock tatsächlich in der Kunst der Meditation unterrichten lassen. Gerade jetzt war er bereit alles zu tun, um zu innerer Ruhe zu finden.

Jedes Mal, wenn Kirk die Augen schloss, sah er McCoy blutüberströmt im Transporterraum liegen. Alles andere war verschwommen, wie durch einen visuellen Filter ausgeblendet. Kirk hatte gewusst, dass es bei Starfleet rau zugehen würde, dass es nicht nur Spaß bedeutete Captain eines Raumschiffs zu sein. Dass er auch mit vielen schweren Entscheidungen und Situationen konfrontiert sein würde. Aber er hatte seine Zukunft klar und deutlich an McCoys Seite gesehen, seit sie an der Academy zusammen gelebt hatten. Es war Kirk wie Bestimmung vorgekommen, dass sie sich getroffen hatten, um diesen Lebensabschnitt gemeinsam zu beginnen.

Kirk war danach dem Klingonen die dringend benötigte Leber aus dem Leib zu schneiden, um McCoys Leben zu retten. Allerdings kannte er sich mit der Physiologie der Klingonen nicht aus, konnte daher nicht sagen, ob sie überhaupt kompatibel mit der von Menschen war. Vermutlich aber eher nicht…

Schlächter. Das waren Klingonen in seinen Augen. Diese Schwert ähnlichen Waffen richteten brutalsten Schaden an. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass McCoy überhaupt noch lebte.

Wann hatten Menschen aufgehört Tiere zu jagen, um sie zum Spaß zu töten? Kirk wusste es nicht mehr. Aber selbst damals waren Tiere kurz und nahezu schmerzlos getötet worden. Die Kampftechnik der Klingonen war bestialisch und im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes unmenschlich. Was McCoy zugestoßen war, würde kein Mensch einem Tier antun!

Dennoch war Kirk an die Protokolle gebunden. Er vermied es ganz bewusst den Klingonen in der Arrestzelle aufzusuchen, weil er wusste, dass er ihn mit bloßen Händen umbringen würde. Kirk wusste sehr gut um die Schwäche seiner Selbstkontrolle. Noch so eine Sache, warum es keine schlechte Sache war sich mit Spock anzufreunden. Er sah immer deutlicher, wie wichtig der Halbvulkanier für ihn war. Spock würde, wenn auch unbewusst, einen wichtigen Teil dazu beitragen, dass er ein besserer Captain werden würde.

McCoy machte ihn zu einem besseren Menschen…

„Garner an Captain Kirk.“

Die Stimme der amtierenden CMO riss Kirk jäh aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Kirk hier.“ Er wagte es kaum zu atmen aus Angst vor schlechten Nachrichten.

„Scott ist aufgewacht. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen ihn gleich sprechen.“

Kirks Schultern sackten herab, als ihn Erleichterung durchströmte. Endlich! Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht. „Ich komme sofort“, sagte er und stand bereits auf.

 

=/)=

Als Kirk die Krankenstation betrat, versuchte Scott sich gerade auf dem Bett aufzurichten. Dr. Garner redete auf ihn ein, aber der Schotte winkte ab und argumentiere dagegen. Kirk konnte nur Fragmente verstehen, aber es ging darum, dass sich der Ingenieur schonen sollte und er wiederum hielt das nicht für nötig.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Pudding“, sagte Scott und sah Chapel hoffnungsvoll an, die hinter Garner einige Displays ausschaltete, die wohl zur Überwachung gedient hatten und nun nicht mehr nötig waren.

„Das ist die Krankenstation, Mr. Scott, nicht die Messe“, sagte Chapel, lächelte jedoch dabei.

„Kranke bekommen immer Pudding. Und ich hab Hunger, meine Liebe.“

Kirk trat langsam näher und vermied es absichtlich hinüber zu der Tür zu sehen, die ihn von McCoy trennte. Er musste sich jetzt auf Scotts Bericht konzentrieren.

„Scotty!“ Kirk trat an das Bett heran. „Noch immer Nachholbedarf?“ Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber angesichts der Situation gelang es ihm nur mittelmäßig.

„Captain.“ Scott versuchte nun erstrecht in eine aufrechte Position zu gelangen, als er seinen Kommandanten bemerkte. Er war so beschäftigt gewesen sich gegen die beiden Frauen durchzusetzen, dass ihm Kirks Anwesenheit entgangen war.

„Entspannen Sie sich, Scotty“, bat Kirk. „Dr. Garner hat Recht. Sie sollten erstmal liegen bleiben. Schwester Chapel ist sicher so lieb und holt einen Pudding.“ Damit gab er unterschwellig Befehle, die niemand falsch verstehen konnte. Chapel nickte und verließ die Krankenstation mit Scotts hungrigem Blick im Rücken.

„Wo ist McCoy?“, erkundigte sich Scott als er ihn nirgendwo sehen konnte.

Kirks Blick schweifte instinktiv zu dem Einzelzimmer hinüber. Unglücklicherweise lag die Leichenkammer nur ein Zimmer weiter.

„Er ist doch nicht? Ist er…?“ Scott brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende und folgte nur starr Kirks Blick.

„Nein“, sagte Dr. Garner als sie das Missverständnis bemerkte. „Er liegt im Einzelzimmer.“

Scott atmete hörbar aus. „Oh, Gott sei Dank!“

„Sein Zustand ist kritisch“, erklärte Kirk nichtsdestotrotz. „Wir hoffen, dass er durchhält bis wir die Erde erreichen.“

Scotts Blick klebte noch immer an der Tür. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet.“ Kirks und Scotts Augen trafen sich, dann fuhr der Ingenieur fort. „Die Klingonen befanden sich im Transporterstrahl. Ich konnte sie nicht isolieren. Alles ging so schnell. Sie eröffneten das Feuer auf mich, als sie erkannten dass ich die Überlebenden des Frachters auf die Enterprise beamte. McCoy hat alle hinaus auf den Korridor geschickt, die gehen konnten. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, da ich Deckung hinter der Konsole suchte. Als ich einen Blick riskierte, sah ich wie McCoy versuchte sich im Handgemenge gegen einen der Klingonen zu behaupten. Er bekam einen direkten Schlag ins Gesicht mit dem Disruptor, den der Klingone dann fortwarf um sein Schwert, oder was auch immer zu ziehen. Ich wollte aufstehen und ihm helfen, aber da traf mich etwas von hinten und…“ Scott schluckte schwer und sah wieder hinüber zur Tür. „Kann ich etwas tun? Ich möchte ihm helfen. Ohne ihn wäre der Klingone auf mich los und dann…“ Wieder unterbrach sich der Schotte und schloss einen Moment bedächtig die Augen.

„Sie müssen selbst erst wieder richtig auf die Beine kommen“, tadelte Dr. Garner und steckte sich eine Strähne ihres braunen Haars hinters Ohr, die aus der Hochsteckfrisur gerutscht war. „Und für heute bleiben Sie erstmal ganz ruhig hier liegen.“

„Mir fehlt nichts. Ich hab nur Hunger“, beteuerte Scott. „Außerdem muss ich im Maschinenraum nach dem Rechten sehen.“

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Kirk sah seinen Chefingenieur Kopf schüttelnd an. „Es reicht mir, dass einer meiner Führungsoffiziere mit dem Tod ringt. Sie bleiben zur Beobachtung hier, bis Dr. Garner Sie für diensttauglich erklärt.“

„Aye“, seufzte Scott. Im selben Moment kam Schwester Chapel zurück und brachte eine große Schale Schokoladenpudding, was Scott ein kleines Lächeln abverlangte.

Über Kirks Gesicht lag ein dunkler Schatten. Er war froh, dass Scott auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Aber der Bericht des Ingenieurs verstärkte Kirks Kummer nur zusätzlich. McCoy hatte versucht seinen Schiffskameraden zu retten und einen Feind angegriffen, der ihm körperlich vollkommen überlegen war. ‚Immer der Lebensretter…’ Kirk schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

„Ich will Sie nicht länger stören, Scotty. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken“, meinte Kirk schließlich, dann wandte er sich an Dr. Garner. „Kann ich zu ihm ins Zimmer?“

„Er schläft zurzeit“, erklärte die Ärztin. „Aber Sie können gerne zu ihm.“

Kirk nickte und ging hinüber. Er spürte die Blicke der Ärztin, Scotts und Chapels deutlich im Rücken, drehte sich aber nicht mehr um. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich keine Zeit hatte hier auf der Krankenstation zu sitzen, bei jemand der seine Anwesenheit vermutlich gar nicht bemerkte. Aber das kümmerte ihn erstmal nicht. Spock würde sich schon melden, wenn die Anwesenheit des Captains auf der Brücke erforderlich werden sollte. Und solange wollte er bei seinem Freund sein.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Kirk und er setzte sich schweigend ans Bett. Eigentlich, stellte er fest, sah McCoy aus als würde er einfach schlafen. Wie nach einer langen Party, erschöpft aber sonst in Ordnung. Schweißperlen überzogen McCoys Stirn und die kleine Stelle zwischen Mund und Nase. Kirks Blick fiel auf die Displays über dem Bett. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er die Anzeige für die Körpertemperatur fand. Sie war erhöht, aber noch im Limit.

Minuten vergingen, in denen Kirk nur still da saß und McCoy beobachtete. Die Brust des Arztes hob und senkte sich nur langsam und schwach. Die eine Lunge musste sich erst an die zusätzliche Arbeit gewöhnen, vermutete Kirk.

„Was musstest du auch den Held spielen?“ Kirk bemerkte nicht gleich, dass er begann seine Gedanken auszusprechen. „Du bist Arzt, kein verdammter Sicherheitsoffizier. Du hattest nicht mal eine Waffe. Hättest du nicht einfach Deckung suchen und abwarten können?“

McCoy bewegte sich kein bisschen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll, Bones. Seit über vier Jahren ist kein Tag vergangen, den wir nicht irgendwie zusammen verbracht haben.“ Kirks Hand suchte instinktiv Körperkontakt und legte sich über McCoys Arm, der ihm zugewandt war. „Du musst einfach durchhalten. Du musst kämpfen, hörst du? Halte durch! Wir sind nur noch etwas mehr als sechs Stunden von der Erde entfernt. Garner hat Starfleet informiert und sie halten eine Leber für dich bereit.“

„Jim…“ McCoys Augen blieben geschlossen. Nur seine Lippen bewegten sich.

„Ja“, sagte Kirk hoffnungsvoll. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob McCoy nochmals aufwachen würde. „Ja, ich bin da, Bones.“

„Lass mich… nicht allein.“ Es kostete McCoy alle Kraft diesen einen Satz auszusprechen.

„Das werde ich nicht. Versprochen.“ Kirk drückte leicht den Arm seines Freundes. „Ich bleibe.“

Plötzlich ging eine Art Alarmsignal von den Geräten über McCoys Bett aus und Kirk starrte fassungslos den Körper vor sich an. „Bones!“

Er reagierte nicht.

„Bones!“ Kirk versuchte ihn leicht zu rütteln, wollte aber nicht grob sein. Panik stieg in ihm auf. 

Mit einem Mal ging die Tür hinter ihm auf und Dr. Garner kam gefolgt von Chapel in den Raum. „Verdammt!“ Garner schob sich hastig an Kirk vorbei, warf dabei einen Blick auf die Displays und drängte ihn damit fort von ihrem Patienten. „Er fällt in eine hepatische Enzephalopathie!“

„Was? Was ist das?“ Kirk versuchte nicht im Weg zu stehen, war aber auch nicht bereit das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben.

„Christine, bereiten Sie alles für die Dialyse vor, sonst schafft er es nicht.“ Garner schaltete den akustischen Alarm ab und bereitete eine Injektion vor.

„Was passiert mit ihm?“, fragte Kirk verunsichert. Er hoffte, dass es nichts mit seiner Anwesenheit hier zu tun hatte. Vielleicht wäre es nicht passiert, hätte er nicht mit McCoy geredet. War er Schuld an der akuten Verschlechterung seines Zustands? Kirk wurde ganz schlecht vor Angst. Sein Blick sprang panisch zwischen Chapel, Garner und McCoy hin und her.

„Seine Leber hat aufgehört das Blut zu entgiften“, erklärte Chapel, während sie hin und her lief und alles vorbereitete. „Das führt zu einer Funktionsstörung im Gehirn. Und wenn wir es nicht stoppen zum Koma und dann…“ Chapel warf Kirk einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Bitte gehen Sie, Captain.“ Dr. Garner sah ihn kurz aber entschlossen an.

„Nein.“ Kirk trat ganz an die Wand zurück, damit er nicht im Weg stand. „Ich hab ihm versprochen zu bleiben. Ich gehe nicht.“ Seine Knie drohten nachzugeben, aber die Wand stützte ihn. Kirk hatte sich nie zuvor so hilflos gefühlt.

„Dann machen Sie sich nützlich!“, verlangte Garner und wusste, dass sie ihre Kompetenz überschritt. Allerdings war jede helfende Hand eine mehr und sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren, wenn sie McCoy retten wollten. „Ziehen Sie einen OP Kittel an. Wir müssen ihn an das Dialysegerät anschließen.“


	13. Chapter 13

KAPITEL DREIZEHN

Kirk saß vorgebeugt auf dem Stuhl an McCoys Bett, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, als die Tür hinter ihm mit leisem Zischen auf und gleich darauf wieder zu ging.

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte eine leise Frauenstimme, die Kirk sofort als Uhuras erkannte.

Er drehte sich herum und sah ein wenig erstaunt in ihr Gesicht. Sie versuchte ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, doch es erstarb im Ansatz, als sie die Schläuche bemerkte, die an McCoys linken Arm angeschlossen waren und zu einem Gerät neben dem Bett führten.

„Den Umständen entsprechend“, gab Kirk begleitet von einem Seufzen zurück. „Dr. Garner sagt, dass es knapp war. Aber sie hat immer noch Hoffnung. Und Starfleet wartet bereits mit einer Leber auf uns. Sie sagt, dass er gute Chancen hat zu genesen, wenn wir innerhalb der nächsten Stunden die Erde erreichen.“

Uhura trat an McCoys Bett und betrachtete den bewusstlosen Mann einige gedehnte Sekunden. Dann sah sie nachdenklich ihren Kommandanten an. „Und wie geht es Ihnen, Captain?“

„Besser als Bones. Ich wurde aber auch nicht aufgeschlitzt“, sagte er stumpf und sah wieder seinen Freund an.

„Dass es Ihnen körperlich gut geht, sehe ich. Und das meinte ich auch nicht, das wissen Sie genau.“

Kirk wunderte sich ein wenig über Uhuras Besorgnis ihm gegenüber, aber er hielt es für angebracht diesmal keinen seiner üblichen flapsigen Sprüche dazu abzugeben. Dazu war er jetzt absolut nicht in der Stimmung.

„Wieso fragen Sie überhaupt?“, wollte Kirk wissen und sah kurz zu ihr auf, ehe sein Blick wieder McCoy galt.

Uhura sah ihr Gegenüber einige Sekunden an, ehe sie beschloss ihre Gedanken zu teilen. „Ich weiß, dass es mir nicht zusteht das zu sagen – immerhin sind Sie mein Captain – aber ich kann sehen, wie sehr Sie zurzeit leiden.“ Sie gab Kirk einen Moment, um etwas dazu zu sagen, doch er schwieg und sah sie nur an. „Für gewöhnlich“, fuhr Uhura deshalb sanft fort, „flirten Sie mit mir, wann immer wir im selben Raum sind. Oftmals sogar, wenn Spock anwesend ist, auch wenn er dies zutiefst missbilligt. Es ist wie ein Spiel, das wir spielen, ohne irgendwelche konkreten Absichten dahinter. Einfach weil es Spaß macht.“ Kirk schwieg noch immer, seine Stirn legte sich allerdings in kleine Falten. „Sie nehmen dieses Spiel ebenso wenig ernst wie ich. Da Sie mir seit Stunden kaum Beachtung schenken weiß ich, dass es Ihnen offenbar ganz schlecht geht.“ Sie hatte Kirk schon halb bewusstlos erlebt und er hatte dennoch nicht darauf verzichtet mit ihr zu flirten. Seine aktuelle emotionale Verfassung erschütterte sie. Besonders, da sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass er zu so starken Gefühlen überhaupt imstande war. Sie hatte ihn für einen oberflächlichen Mann gehalten. Jetzt erkannte sie jedoch, wie ungeheuer eng seine Freundschaft zu McCoy tatsächlich war.

„Mir ist nur einfach kein dummer Spruch eingefallen“, sagte er und verzog den Mund zu einer halbherzigen Grimasse. „Geben Sie mir einen Moment.“

„Darf ich ganz offen sprechen, Captain?“ Kirk nickte zögerlich, unsicher darüber was folgen würde. „Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie Ihrem Freund etwas zu sagen, fürchten sich aber davor sich zu öffnen. Ich habe viel zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, mir über Ihr Verhalten Gedanken zu machen. Mehr als mir lieb ist und sicherlich mehr als Spock recht wäre, wenn er davon wüsste. Seit ich Sie kenne, lassen niemanden wirklich an sich heran. Abgesehen von Doktor McCoy. Und gerade jetzt merken Sie, wie allein Sie dadurch sind.“

„Ich war ein Idiot“, sagte Kirk und nickte zustimmen. „Ich hab ihn immer mit seiner Aviophobia aufgezogen. Ihm versucht den Gedanken schmackhaft zu machen, als mein CMO mit mir sagenhafte Abenteuer zu erleben und fremde Welten und Kulturen zu erforschen. Ich habe uns für unbezwingbar, unverwundbar gehalten. Und selbst wenn ich mal verletzt war, so wusste ich doch, dass er mich wieder zusammenflicken würde. Das hat er immer getan.“ Er hielt inne. Sein Blick sprang zwischen ihr und McCoy hin und her. Kirk wusste nicht, was ihn antrieb dieses Gespräch mit Uhura zu führen. Sie mochte ihn nicht besonders, das hatte sie nun schon mehr als einmal durchblicken lassen. Aber etwas an ihr, veranlasste ihn sich seinen Kummer von der Seele zu reden. „Ich habe nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass er hier draußen in Gefahr sein würde. Ich habe geglaubt ihn vor allem schützen zu können. Wir sind erst seit ein paar Monaten unterwegs und ich sitze hier an seinem Bett und weiß nicht, ob er die nächsten Stunden überlebt. Und ich habe eine Scheißangst davor ihn zu verlieren.“

„Ich weiß, Männer sprechen nicht gerne über ihre Gefühle. Nicht untereinander zumindest. Es ist wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, weil keiner vor dem anderen schwach aussehen will.“ Sie lächelte ihren Captain gutmütig an und er hielt ihren Blick fest. „Aber wenn Sie ihm etwas zu sagen haben, tun Sie es. Deshalb sind Sie doch eigentlich hier, oder nicht?“

„Was soll ich ihm denn Ihrer Meinung nach sagen?“

„Was immer Sie für wichtig halten“, erwiderte Uhura. „Sie müssen Dr. Garners Diagnose vertrauen, dennoch haben Sie Angst davor, dass sie sich irrt und er es nicht schafft. Sie fürchten nicht bei ihm zu sein, falls er den Kampf verliert. Sie werden Ihr Gewissen nicht beruhigen können, indem Sie nur dasitzen und ihn anstarren.“

„Ich werde mich nicht von ihm verabschieden, Uhura. Er wird es schaffen“, sagte Kirk mit einer Überzeugung, die er eigentlich gar nicht empfand. Er wusste, dass Uhura Recht hatte. Er konnte nicht immer gewinnen oder davon ausgehen, dass alles gut enden würde. Allerdings war er nicht gut darin seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Deshalb hatte er sich auch niemals auf eine tiefere Beziehung zu irgendwem eingelassen; abgesehen von seiner Freundschaft zu McCoy. Und nun saß er da und hatte genau das Gefühl vor dem er sich versucht hatte zu schützen, seit seine Mutter und sein Bruder ihn allein gelassen hatten; er fühlte sich vollkommen einsam und war ganz allein mit seiner Angst.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie Recht behalten, Captain. Um seinetwillen mindestens so sehr wie um ihretwillen.“ Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann ging Uhura zur Tür. Als sie schon halb draußen war, drehte sie sich nochmals zu Kirk um. „Wir erreichen die Erde in einer knappen Stunde.“ Kirk sah sie nicht mehr an und so verließ sie die Krankenstation wieder.

Sobald Kirk sich in Sicherheit wiegte schloss er nachdenklich die Augen.

Es war nicht so, dass er Bones nicht wissen lassen wollte, wie wichtig er ihm war. Aber er weigerte sich schlichtweg sich von seinem Freund zu verabschieden, weil Bones – selbst wenn die Chance, dass er es überhaupt mitbekam auch noch so gering war - nicht glauben sollte, dass er ihn aufgegeben hatte. Er würde ihn niemals aufgeben!

 

=/)=

Die Enterprise erreichte schließlich die Erde und McCoy wurde im ersten Shuttle direkt nach San Fransisco ins Hauptquartier gebracht. Beamen, so hatte Dr. Garner ausdrücklich gesagt, sei in seinem Zustand zu riskant. Und diesmal konnte Kirk nicht bei ihm bleiben. Admiral Pike hatte einen persönlichen Bericht über den Zwischenfall von ihm und Spock verlangt. Und so betraten die beiden Seite an Seite das Büro des Admirals.

„Willkommen zurück“, sagte Pike und grüßte die beiden Männer mit einem kräftigen Händedruck. „Ihr Gefangener wird derzeit verhört.“

„Er hat sieben meiner Männer auf dem Gewissen, Admiral. Von den vielen Opfern des Frachtschiffes ganz zu schweigen und mein Chefarzt ringt derzeit noch ums Überleben. Ich verlange, dass Ar’Kon vor ein Starfleet Gericht gestellt wird“, sagte Kirk bestimmt und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, den Pike ihm anbot.

Spock setzte sich auf den Platz rechts neben ihm.

Das Panoramafenster hinter Pike erlaubte den Besuchern einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf die historische Goldengate Brücke und einen großen Teil der Academy. Es kam Kirk wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er hier studiert hatte. Er war erst seit wenigen Monaten Captain der Enterprise, aber die vergangenen Ereignisse ließen die unbeschwerte Zeit an der Academy und den Spaß, den er hier mit Bones gehabt hatte, in weite Ferne rücken.

„Ich fürchte ganz so einfach wird das nicht gehen, Kirk. Wir haben Kontakt zum Klingonischen Imperium aufgenommen und die Sachlage geschildert. Derzeit ist jedoch noch nicht geklärt in wessen territorialem Raumgebiet sich der Konflikt zugetragen hat. Die Klingonen verlangen ihren Mann zurück.“

Kirk tauschte einen fassungslosen Blick mit Spock. Die von dem Halbvulkanier ausgehende Ruhe färbte nur leicht auf ihn ab. „Bei allem Respekt, Admiral“, ließ sich Kirk schließlich vernehmen, „allmählich wird es schwer nicht in Konflikt mit den Klingonen zu geraten. Sie ändern alle paar Wochen ihre territorialen Ansprüche und wir weichen stets weiter zurück. Wie lange soll das noch weitergehen? Wie viele Opfer müssen wir noch bringen, ehe wir anfangen uns zu wehren?“

„Der Frachter befand sich immer noch im föderalen Raumgebiet, Admiral“, mischte sich nun auch Spock ein.

„Das muss noch ermittelt werden, Commander“, gab Pike zu bedenken und stützte sich, die Hände gefaltet, auf seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Mir passt das ebenso wenig wie Ihnen. Und mir ist durchaus bewusst, welche Opfer wir zu beklagen haben. Dennoch müssen wir versuchen eine für beide Parteien friedliche Lösung zu finden.“

„Ach, zum Teufel damit!“, winkte Kirk ab und wusste, dass er zu weit ging. „Sie sind ständig so darauf aus einen Krieg mit den Klingonen zu vermeiden, dass die sich zunehmend mehr in unseren Raumsektor vorwagen und einen Planeten nach dem anderen annektieren. Wann wird das aufhören? Wenn sie unser Sonnensystem erreichen und uns ihrem Regime unterwerfen?“

„Jim.“ Spock warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Ach verdammt! Ich hab es langsam satt. Seit Monaten geht das schon so. Sie kommen näher und näher und wir weichen zurück – im Namen des Friedens. Bald wird es keinen Frieden mehr geben, den wir bewahren können.“ Kirk stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Wo wollen Sie hin, Kirk?“ Pike erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Platz.

Spock sah abwechselnd von Kirk zu Pike, dann erhob er sich und sah seinen Captain eindringlich an, ehe er wieder Pike fokussierte. „Wir möchten nur, dass Sie diesen Vorfall nicht verharmlosen, Admiral Pike. Wir dürfen die Klingonen nicht unterschätzen. Sie werden zunehmend aggressiver. Bald greifen sie vielleicht mehr als wehrlose Frachter an. Wir dürfen die Gesamtsituation nicht beschönigen. Würden wir ein Exempel an Ar’Kon statuieren, würden die Klingonen ihren Vormarsch vielleicht überdenken.“

„Als ob…“, sagte Kirk und wollte noch mehr sagen. Allerdings warf ihm Spock einen Blick zu, den er nur als Warnung deuten konnte. Spocks Mimiken veränderten sich für Außenstehende kaum, doch allmählich lernte Kirk die Unterschiede zu erkennen.

„Ich werde mich mit den Fleetadmirals treffen und die beste Lösung ermitteln. Derzeit muss erst noch die Zugehörigkeit des betreffenden Territoriums geklärt werden, ehe wir den nächsten Schritt tun können.“ Pike ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass weitere Widerworte nicht gestattet waren. Er mochte Kirk sehr, dennoch durfte er ihm nicht alles erlauben und musste ihn wenn nötig gewaltsam in seine Schranken weisen. „Solange die Enterprise im Raumdock ist und repariert wird, halte ich Sie gerne auf dem Laufenden.“

„Vielen Dank, Admiral“, sagte Spock und deutete eine Verneigung an.

Kirk stand reglos da und biss die Zähne zusammen, so dass seine Wangenknochen sichtlich hervortraten. Ihm war danach den Klingonen aus seiner Arrestzelle zu zerren, um ihm seine gerechte Strafe zu erteilen. Pike wurde mehr und mehr zu einem Diplomat, der zu vergessen schien wie hart es war Briefe an die Familien zu schreiben, deren Töchter und Söhne im Dienst für Starfleet gefallen waren.

Spock konnte den Konflikt sehen, den Kirk mit sich selbst ausfocht, ehe sie beide von Pike entlassen wurden und das Büro hinter sich ließen. Sie legten schweigend den Weg aus dem Bürokomplex hinaus in Richtung Campus zurück, ehe der Halbvulkanier die Stille durchbrach. „Rache ist niemals ein guter Führer, Captain.“

„Es geht mir nicht um Rache, Spock“, sagte Kirk und blieb stehen. „Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber nicht nur.“ Warmes Sonnenlicht schien auf ihre Gesichter. Das Wetter bildete einen bizarren Kontrast zu der aktuellen Situation. Es war viel zu schön. Kirk wünschte sich dunkle Wolken, Regen und stürmische Winde herbei.

„Wäre Nyota so schwer verletzt worden, könnte ich Sie vielleicht besser verstehen“, gestand Spock ehrlich. „Vielleicht ist es gut, dass ich objektiv an die Sache herangehen kann.“ Der Halbvulkanier hatte den Zorn nicht vergessen, der ihn wie Gift durchströmt hatte, nachdem seine Mutter ermordet worden war. Er konnte Kirk besser verstehen als er bereit war sich einzugestehen. „Pike ist ein fähiger Mann. Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass er zu unser aller Wohl die richtige Entscheidung trifft.“

„Anderen zu vertrauen gehört nicht gerade zu meinen Stärken“, sagte Kirk und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

Spock hob darauf nur seine patentiert fragende Augenbraue und legte die Hände im Rücken aufeinander. Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg zum Hospitalflügel fort, wo Uhura bereits auf sie wartete.


	14. Chapter 14

KAPITEL VIERZEHN

Uhura saß allein im Starfleet Medical Wartesaal, nahe einem Replikator der in die Wand eingelassen war, eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand haltend. Sie bemerkte nicht gleich, dass Spock und Kirk zu ihr kamen. Dafür war sie zu sehr in Gedanken versunken.

„Wie geht es ihm? Gibt es schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“, fragte Kirk ohne Begrüßung und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.

Uhura sah entmutigt auf und blickte zuerst ihn, dann Spock an. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sie sagen mir nichts.“

„Vermutlich weil du im Rang unter ihm stehst und auch nicht verwandt mit ihm bist“, spekulierte Spock und setzte sich rechts neben sie. Fürsorglich nahm er ihre Hand in seine und streichelte sie.

„Mir müssen sie was sagen. Ich bin sein kommandierender Offizier“, sagte Kirk entschlossen und verließ den Warteraum.

„Denkst du, er wird es schaffen?“ Uhura sah Spock besorgt an. Sie hatte nicht erwartet sich so schnell derart verbunden zur Crew zu fühlen. Besonders deshalb nicht, weil sie abgesehen von Spock und Kirk mit keinem der Führungsoffiziere bekannt gewesen war, ehe sie der Enterprise fest zugeteilt wurde.

Allerdings hatte sie begonnen Kirk zu mögen. Im Grunde mochte sie ihn seit dem Abend ihrer ersten Begegnung. Sie hatte ihn eiskalt abblitzen lassen und er hatte diese Abfuhr mit Humor überspielt. Das hatte ihr imponiert. Sie fand, dass er einen guten Kern hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht immer seines Ranges und Alters entsprechend benahm. Uhura ging davon aus, dass er erst noch in die Fußstapfen wachsen musste, die Pike ihm hinterlassen hatte. Jetzt zusehen zu müssen, wie Kirk unter McCoys Zustand litt, ließ sie selbst mehr Anteil nehmen als sie erwartet hätte. Sie wollte ihm gerne helfen, wusste aber nicht wie. Und sie wollte sich ihm auch nicht als Freundin aufdrängen, da er ihr Captain war und somit ein gewisser emotionaler Abstand von Starfleet erwartet wurde.

Andererseits waren sie im All aufeinander angewiesen, bildeten eine Art Familie. Und zu sehen wie ein Familienmitglied litt, brach der Afroamerikanerin das Herz. Kirk gehörte jedoch auch zu der Sorte Menschen, die sich schwer taten andere an sich heranzulassen und so versuchte sie vor allem durch Spock weiter zu ihrem Captain durchzudringen. Zwar bezeichnete Spock sich selbst noch nicht als Kirks Freund, aber sie standen sich doch recht nahe und sie bildeten ein starkes Kommandoduo. Was nicht nur Uhura schätzte, sondern auch alle anderen Mitglieder der Enterprise Besatzung.

Uhura hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie gemeinsam zu einer der besten Crews zusammenwachsen würden. Sie waren sehr unterschiedliche Charaktere, ergänzten sich dadurch aber wunderbar. Woran vor allem aber ihre männlichen Kollegen noch arbeiten mussten - und da bildeten weder Kirk noch Spock eine Ausnahme - war der Mangel an Offenheit zueinander. Als einzige Frau im Rang eines Führungsoffiziers war sie meist diejenige auf der Brücke, die sich nicht scheute auch mal Gefühle zu zeigen. Jedoch war sie vorsichtig darin geworden ihre Gefühle offen zu zeigen, um neben ihren männlichen Kollegen nicht schwach zu wirken. Allerdings sie war sicher, dass sie die Männer um sich herum beeinflussen und somit zum Zusammenwachsen beitragen konnte, auch wenn sie dabei behutsam und geduldig vorgehen musste.

Mit einem Lächeln hob sie Spock die Tasse entgegen. „Möchtest du einen Schluck?“

Spock nahm die Tasse mit einem kleinen Nicken entgegen und roch daran. „Pfefferminztee?“

„Mir war nicht nach Kaffee.“ Tee war für gewöhnlich eher Spocks bevorzugtes Heißgetränk. Durch das intensive Studium an der Academy hatte sich Uhura angewöhnt, mehrere Tassen Kaffee am Tag zu trinken.

Erneut nickte Spock und trank einen Schluck, ehe er die Tasse zurückreichen wollte. Uhura winkte leicht ab. Er sollte sie austrinken. „Du siehst müde aus“, bemerkte er liebevoll und strich ihr über die Wange. „Soll ich dich in sein Quartier begleiten?“

Uhura schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Sie war tatsächlich erschöpft, aber sie wollte nicht nach Hause und Kirk hier allein zurücklassen. Es war wichtig ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht als einziger um McCoys Leben bangte. Dass er weitere Freunde hatte, die für ihn da sein würden. Zudem; wohin sollte sie jetzt gehen? Sie hatte kein Apartment auf der Erde, das sie Zuhause nennen konnte. Und zurück auf die Enterprise wollte sie derzeit auch nicht. Das Schiff würde von Ingenieuren nur so wimmeln, die für einige Wochen beschäftigt waren die Enterprise wieder flott zu machen. Sie stellte sich für einen Moment vor, wie Scott die Ärztin überzeugte die Krankenstation verlassen zu dürfen, um ‚seine Lady’ – wie er die Enterprise gern liebevoll bezeichnete – zu pflegen. Für ihn war das Schiff fast wie ein Lebewesen, das es zu heilen und nicht etwa zu reparieren galt. Ein dünnes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Spock bemerkte es mit einem Seitenblick und legte den Arm um sie. „Woran denkst du gerade?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte nur eben an Mr. Scott. Keine Ahnung, wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Ob er schon aus der Krankenstation abgehauen ist, um bei den Reparaturen zu helfen?“

„Wie ich ihn einschätze bestimmt. Er wird sich nicht lange ans Bett fesseln lassen“, meinte Spock. Uhura war dankbar für seine Nähe und lehnte den Kopf an seiner Schulter an.

„Nichts!“, drang Kirks frustrierte Stimme zu ihnen. Beide Offiziere sahen ihren Kommandanten abwartend an. „Sie können noch nichts sagen. Er wird noch operiert.“

„Er wird es bestimmt schaffen, Captain“, versuchte Uhura ihn aufzumuntern. Immerhin hatte es McCoy trotz aller Umstände geschafft am Leben zu bleiben, bis sie die Erde erreicht hatten. Er war ein recht zäher Mann. „Hier arbeiten die besten Ärzte und…“

Kirk unterbrach sie. „Der Beste wird derzeit von den nächstbesten operiert.“ Uhura nickte daraufhin nur und Kirk fuhr sich fahrig durch sein dunkelblondes Haar. „Ich wollte Sie nicht anfahren, Uhura. Verzeihen Sie meinen Ton. Es ist nur, ich…“ Er hielt inne und ließ sich auf den anderen Stuhl neben ihr sinken.

„Sie haben immer noch Angst ihn zu verlieren“, sprach Uhura aus, was Kirk nicht in Spocks Gegenwart in Worte fassen konnte. Er nickte resignierend und ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen, die Augen schließend. „Ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, nachdem ich Sie auf der Enterprise wieder mit ihm allein ließ?“

Erneut schüttelte Kirk den Kopf, behielt die Augen jedoch geschlossen. Uhura beobachtete ihn von der Seite und spürte Spocks Blick im Rücken, der vor allem ihr galt. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Spock sich ein Herz nehmen und auf Kirk zugehen würde. Vielleicht verlangte sie zu viel von ihm. Allerdings hoffte sie, dass Spock inzwischen verstand, dass Kirk in ihrer Beziehung keine Rolle spielte. Das hatte er nie und würde er nie.

Kirk kniff die Augen zusammen und seine Atmung veränderte sich. Uhura sah es nicht nur, sie hörte es deutlich. Er rang um Fassung und versuchte seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er war nahe dran zu weinen, daran hegte Uhura keinen Zweifel. Sie drehte sich zu Spock und sah ihm fest in die Augen, versuchte sein Einverständnis zu holen. Seit langer Zeit wusste Uhura den Blick ihres Geliebten nicht richtig einzuschätzen. Er schien zwischen Neugierde und Hilflosigkeit zu schwanken. Ihre rechte Hand legte sie daher auf Spocks Bein, mit der linken griff sie Kirks rechte Hand, die zitterte.

Mit einem Ruck stand Kirk plötzlich auf und unterbrach den flüchtigen Moment der Nähe. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er zuerst Uhura, dann Spock an. „Ich geh raus an die Luft.“

Uhura und Spock sahen ihm nach. „Folge ihm, Spock. Rede mit ihm.“

„Was soll ich ihm sagen?“ Der Halbvulkanier sah sie ratlos an. „Du bist besser in diesen Dingen. Du weißt wie ich zu Emotionen stehe.“

„Ach zum Teufel, Spock!“ Er hob angesichts ihrer Worte die linke Braue, der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war nun nahezu verständnislos. „Dass ihr Männer aber auch nie miteinander reden könnt. Kein Wunder, dass ihr euch so verdammt schwer tut Freundschaft zu schließen.“ Damit ließ sie Spock sitzen und rannte Kirk hinterher hinaus auf das inzwischen dämmrige Gelände.

 

=/)=

Er hatte vor seinen Offizieren nicht die Beherrschung verlieren wollen. Verdammt, er war ihr Captain! Der Fels in der Brandung, an dem alles abprallen sollte! Wie konnte er ein guter Kommandant werden, wenn er es nicht schaffte seine persönlichen Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren? Kirk stand in der Abenddämmerung und starrte den Himmel an, der von dünnen rötlichen und orange gefärbten Wolken durchzogen war. Er hatte diesen Anblick vermisst und doch konnte er ihn im Augenblick kein bisschen genießen.

„Captain.“ Uhuras sanfte Stimme erklang hinter ihm, kurz darauf folgte die Berührung durch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Kirk wischte sich rasch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die er nicht mehr hatte aufhalten können. Er schniefte und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn so sah. Niemand sollte ihn weinen sehen. Eine Frau schon gar nicht. „Sie hätten bei Spock bleiben sollen.“

„Warum, wenn Sie im Augenblick so dringend einen Freund brauchen?“

Kirk drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und sah in ihre warmen dunklen Augen. Je nach Lichteinfall waren sie mal dunkelbraun und mal schwarz. Kirk hatte selten eine so vollkommene Schönheit wie Uhura gesehen. Es war seiner Ansicht nach kein Wunder, dass selbst Spock sich in sie verliebt hatte. Einer Frau wie ihr konnte nicht einmal ein Vulkanier widerstehen.

„Lassen Sie mich für Sie da sein, Captain. Als eine Freundin.“ Uhura nahm das Abzeichen der Föderation von ihrer Uniform. Kirk zögerte, dann nahm er auch sein Abzeichen ab. Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich nur an, dann schüttelte Uhura kaum sichtbar den Kopf, als wolle sie sagen ‚Was soll’s, zum Teufel mit den Vorschriften!’ und nahm Kirk in die Arme.

Er wusste mit dieser Geste nicht umzugehen und stand wie erstarrt da. Wie lange hatte er sich gewünscht Uhura näher zu kommen? Und jetzt wo es geschah fühlte es sich an, als würde er von einer Schwester umarmt werden die er nie hatte. Nur langsam und zögerlich entspannte er sich in ihrer Umarmung und legte schließlich auch seine Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt.

Sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken vergraben gestattete er sich einen Moment der Schwäche und ließ seinen Kummer entweichen.

Sie drückte ihn fester, als sie seine warmen Tränen auf ihre Haut fallen spürte und streichelte seinen Rücken. Nie zuvor war ihr jemand begegnet, der es so nötig hatte gehalten und getröstet zu werden. Jemand der so vollkommen einsam war, dass er seine Prinzipien und selbst seinen Stolz vergaß und in sich zusammenbrach. Kirks Schmerz übertrug sich unweigerlich auf Uhura. Sie war eine Frau. Eine Frau, die sich außerstande fühlte nicht mitzuweinen.

Das bekannte Räuspern Spocks ließ sie beide aus der Umarmung aufblicken. Kirk sah seinen Ersten Offizier an und bereute sofort, dass er die körperliche und emotionale Nähe zu Uhura zugelassen hatte. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Spock es jetzt nicht verstehen würde. Sein vulkanisches Blut würde es ihm nicht gestatten zu verstehen, dass diese Begegnung mit Uhura alles andere als sexuell gewesen war. Und er würde viel Energie brauchen Spock davon zu überzeugen, dass er keine tieferen Gefühle für Uhura empfand. Selbst wenn er einst in sie verliebt gewesen sein mochte, so gehörte dies nun definitiv der Vergangenheit an.

„Spock“, sagte Uhura und wischte sich die Tränen fort, während sie auf ihn zuging. „Lass es mich erklären.“

„Das ist nicht nötig“, erwiderte Spock gezwungen stoisch. Seine verkrampfte Körperhaltung sprach jedoch das Gegenteil. „Man bat mich Sie hereinzuholen, Captain.“ Ganz bewusst vermied Spock an dieser Stelle die persönliche Anrede und fixierte den anderen Mann mit bohrendem Blick. „McCoy liegt im Aufwachraum.“

Kirk nickte und ging ohne etwas zu sagen an seinem Ersten Offizier vorbei, hinein in das Gebäude. Uhura blieb bei Spock zurück. „Ich habe nur versucht ihn zu trösten“, erklärte sie.

„Das habe ich gesehen, Nyota.“ Spock atmete tief durch. Anhand seiner Stimme war nur für Uhura zu erkennen, dass er sehr mit seinen Gefühlen rang. Er versuchte sich an die vielen Umarmungen seiner Mutter zu erinnern, wann immer er als Junge bedrückt gewesen war. Es war eine menschliche Geste, die er selbst immer zu schätzen gewusst hatte. In Hinsicht auf Kirk und Uhura fiel es Spock jedoch schwer sie rein freundschaftlich zu deuten.

„Ich liebe dich, Spock. Nur dich, verstehst du? Kirk ist unser Captain und wenn du es zulässt unser Freund. Freunde sind da wo ich herkomme füreinander da. Es ist nichts dabei einen Freund in die Arme zu schließen und zu trösten, wenn er verzweifelt ist. Niemand sollte allein weinen.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft, ihr Blick jedoch durchdringend. Er musste einfach begreifen, wie absolut wichtig ihr war, dass er sie nicht missverstand. Spock schwieg lediglich. Uhura nahm seine beiden Hände in ihre. „Vertraust du mir so wenig, Spock?“

„Ich vertraue ihm nicht“, sagte er ehrlich. „Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass wir beide zusammen gehören und dass kein dritter in unsere Beziehung eindringen kann. Aber mein Herz…“ Spock machte eine Pause, um seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählen zu können. Sie blinzelte langsam und sah ihn weiterhin abwartend an. „Je wichtiger mir ein Mensch ist, Nyota, desto schwerer fällt es mir nicht meinem Herzen zu folgen. Schon als Junge habe ich oft Probleme mit Schulkameraden bekommen, wenn sie etwas über meine menschliche Mutter sagten, die ich mehr geliebt habe als irgendjemand sonst. Ich habe nicht geglaubt irgendwann noch mehr für jemanden empfinden zu können, auch weil ich versucht habe, mir diese Gefühle nicht zu gestatten. Mein Vater ließ mich wissen wie wichtig es war, dass ich alle Gefühle verborgen halte.“

Spock sah sie mit einem Blick an, den Uhura nur als verletzlich deuten konnte. Er streichelte ihre Wange und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Dann“, fuhr Spock fort und Uhura öffnete wieder die Augen, „bin ich dir begegnet und alles was mich bis dahin ausmachte war wie Sand, der zwischen meinen Fingern zerrann. Ich bemühte mich die Erziehung meines Vaters zu leben, jedoch bin ich zur Hälfte Mensch und manchmal fühle ich mich außerstande mich zu kontrollieren. Das hat nicht unbedingt etwas mit mangelndem Vertrauen zu tun, als viel mehr mit meinen menschlichen Schwächen.“

„Du sagst also du vertraust mir?“ Spock nickte sanft. „Aber du bist dir in Hinsicht auf Kirks Absichten nicht sicher?“

„Das ist korrekt.“

Uhura nahm Spocks Gesicht in ihre zarten Hände und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Verschmelze deinen Geist mit ihm“, sagte sie und hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen.

Beide sahen sich lange nachdenklich an, ehe Spock den Kopf schüttelte. „Das möchte ich nicht. Eine Gedankenverschmelzung ist eine sehr intime Angelegenheit und ich möchte nicht, dass er alles über mich erfährt. Es gibt Dinge, die ich gedenke für mich zu behalten.“

„Jeder hat Geheimnisse, Spock. Aber du musst lernen Kirk zu vertrauen, besonders in Hinsicht auf mich. Ich will meine Beziehung zu dir nicht unnötig riskieren, aber ich möchte auch die Möglichkeiten haben Kirk eine Freundin zu sein. Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der so einsam ist wie er. Außerdem ist es wichtig für uns als Crew, dass wir einander bedingungslos vertrauen können. Vertrauen ist für uns überlebensnotwendig, Spock. Das weißt du so gut wie ich.“ Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne und lächelte dann. „Ich wünsche mir, dass du dich mit Kirk aussprichst. Diese eine Sache darf nicht für immer zwischen euch und zwischen uns stehen. Ich bitte dich aus der Tiefe meines Herzens, die Verbindung einzugehen.“

„Ich werde darüber meditieren. Eine solche Entscheidung kann ich nicht einfach so treffen.“

Damit schien Uhura vorerst zufrieden zu sein. Sie nickte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Spock legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und hielt sie fest. Wie sollte er nur die Balance zwischen Herz und Verstand finden?


	15. Chapter 15

KAPITEL FÜNFZEHN

 

Kirk saß lange an McCoys Bett und beobachtete seinen schlafenden Freund nachdenklich. Langsam kam wieder Farbe in sein Gesicht, was ein dezenter Hinweis auf McCoys Genesung war. Kirk fühlte sich unsagbar erleichtert, dass McCoy gut auf die Transplantation ansprach und die Operation im Allgemeinen sehr gut überstanden hatte. Wären sie nur eine Stunde später auf der Erde angekommen, hätte McCoy vielleicht nicht überlebt. Und der bloße Gedanke daran jagte Kirk einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.

McCoys Augenlider begannen zu flattern, als er allmählich zu Bewusstsein kam. Er schluckte einige Male schwer und leckte schwach über seine trockenen Lippen. Kirk dachte nicht lange nach und füllte eines der Gläser mit Wasser, die neben dem Bett auf einem kleinen Tisch standen.

„Hey, Schlafmütze“, grüßte Kirk seinen Freund und beugte sich leicht über ihn. „Ich hab hier was zu trinken für dich.“

McCoy öffnete endgültig die Augen und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht der Deckenfluter an. Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnten, sah er das besorgte Gesicht seines Freundes. „Danke“, brachte er krächzend hervor und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Auch im zweiundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert ging das nicht ohne Schmerzen vonstatten. McCoy biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ sich von Kirk helfen, der ihm zur Stütze ein weiteres Kissen hinter den Rücken legte. Schließlich übergab Kirk ihm das Glas Wasser und McCoy trank es in einem Zug leer. Er hatte ja nicht geahnt, dass Patienten nach einer Narkose einen derartigen Durst verspürten. Der Arzt in ihm machte sich eine geistige Notiz für die Zukunft.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“ Kirk setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl vor dem Bett.

McCoy erzwang ein kleines Lächeln. „Abgesehen von dem Gefühl durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht worden zu sein, geht es mir glaube ich gut.“ Er versuchte sich so herumzudrehen, dass er die Monitore über seinem Bett sehen konnte, die seine Vitalzeichen anzeigten. Aber aus seiner Perspektive war es unmöglich und er war noch nicht beweglich genug, sich entsprechend zu verbiegen.

„Die Anzeigen sind alle im grünen Bereich, Bones. Die Ärzte hier wissen scheinbar was sie tun.“ Kirk lächelte und nahm McCoy das leere Glas ab. „Noch was?“

„Ja, bitte.“ McCoy räusperte sich. „Wie lange war ich weggetreten?“ Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, seit der Klingone ihn angegriffen hatte. Dankbar nahm er das frisch gefüllte Glas von Kirk entgegen und trank erneut davon, diesmal jedoch in kleineren Schlucken.

„Na ja, seit dem Zwischenfall sind knapp zwei Tage vergangen.“

McCoy nickte und rollte leicht die Augen. Es war ihm nicht wie zwei volle Tage vorgekommen. „Wir sind auf der Erde?“, vermutete er schließlich. Sein Blick löste sich von Jim und wanderte hinüber zum Fenster. Es war dämmrig draußen. Er konnte allerdings nicht sagen, ob es sehr früh am Morgen oder eher gegen Abend war. Er vermutete jedoch letzteres, da vor acht Uhr am Morgen für gewöhnlich keine Besucher in Krankenhäusern erwünscht waren – es sei denn sie blieben über Nacht, was selten vorkam – und die Sonne ging zu dieser Jahreszeit lange vor acht Uhr auf.

„Es ist nirgendwo schöner als daheim“, sagte Kirk sarkastisch und erneut kräuselten sich seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln. Sie beiden hatten es kaum erwarten können ihre Ausbildung an der Academy hinter sich zu bringen, um diesen vermaledeiten Planeten zu verlassen. Kirk hatte es kaum erwarten können Riverside Iowa hinter sich zu lassen und McCoy hatte die größtmögliche Distanz zwischen sich und seine Ex bringen wollen.

McCoy fühlte sich außerstande das Lächeln zu erwidern. „Wann kann ich hier raus?“ Als wäre es nicht schlimm genug wieder auf der Erde zu sein, lag er auch noch in einem Krankenhaus. Und solange er nicht als Arzt seiner Arbeit nachgehen konnte, mochte er Krankenhäuser fast genauso wenig wie seine Exfrau.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, Bones“, lächelte Kirk ihn an, „Du hast gerade eine neue Leber bekommen. Dass du da nicht heute entlassen wirst, solltest du doch wissen. Zudem besteht keine Eile. Die Enterprise ist im Raumdock und wird wieder zusammengeflickt. Das wird ne ganze Weile dauern. Scotty meint, dass sie sicherlich zwei oder drei Wochen brauchen werden.“

„Es geht ihm gut?“ Wie hatte er nur Scotty vergessen können? McCoy fühlte sich erleichtert, als Jim nickte.

„Ja, es geht ihm soweit wieder gut.“ Er wollte McCoy lieber nicht erzählen, dass sie einige gute Offiziere bei dem Gefecht verloren hatten. Und er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass er die Familien noch davon in Kenntnis setzen musste. Von jenen die überlebt hatten, war McCoy mit Abstand am schwersten verletzt worden. Doch jetzt, da er operiert und auf dem Weg der Besserung war, konnte Kirk nicht anders als sich erleichtert fühlen. „Ich werde zusehen, dass ich dich hier bald rausbekomme. Aber ich will grünes Licht von den behandelnden Ärzten, nicht von dir. Du bist in dieser Sache nicht objektiv und als Arzt selbst ein furchtbarer Patient.“ Kirk machte eine Pause. „Vielleicht hast du ja nächstes Mal mehr Verständnis für mich, wenn ich es wieder mal zu eilig hab die Krankenstation zu verlassen.“

McCoy rollte die Augen. „Nicht in tausend Jahren.“ Dann atmete tief durch. Er fühlte sich noch zu schwach, um sich auf ein verbales Ping-Pong mit Jim einzulassen.. „In Ordnung“, sagte er daher, sehr zu Kirks und auch ein bisschen zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung. „Kann ich wenigstens was zum arbeiten bekommen? Wenn ich schon dazu verdammt bin hier herumzuliegen, würde ich die Zeit gerne für den liegen gebliebenen Papierkram nutzen.“

„Das wirst du nicht“, widersprach Kirk. „Ich bringe dir einen oder zwei Romane vorbei, die du dann lesen kannst. Du sollst dich erholen, nicht arbeiten.“

„Ist das deine endgültige Entscheidung?“ McCoy zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Ja“, nickte Kirk und lächelte erneut. „Ich werde dich nicht anders behandeln, wie du für gewöhnlich mit deinen Patienten umgehst. Und wenn du tief in dich gehst, weißt du, dass du deinen Patienten auch nicht erlauben würdest gleich wieder zu arbeiten.“

Diesmal gab McCoy nach und nickte. Aber er schwor sich, Jim bei der nächsten Gelegenheit an genau diese Situation zu erinnern. Früher oder später würde Jim ja doch wieder auf seiner Krankenstation in seiner Obhut landen. Und dann würde er ihm diesen Tag ins Gedächtnis rufen. „Na schön“, sagte er schließlich, „dann bring mir eben was zu lesen. Bin schon gespannt, was du so als gute Lektüre deklarierst.“ Der Arzt verzog den Mund zu einer kleinen Grimasse.

Kirk sah ihn einen langen Moment an und sonnte sich im Gefühl des absoluten Triumphes. Es tat gut, Bones wieder gesunden zu sehen. Bis er richtig fit war würden noch einige Tage vergehen, aber das Schlimmste lag hinter ihnen. Von jetzt an, das nahm sich Kirk fest vor, würde er McCoys Freundschaft nicht mehr als selbstverständlich ansehen. Das hatte er viel zu lange getan. Sie bekamen hierbei eine neue Chance und Kirk würde diese nicht ungenutzt lassen. Es wurde Zeit einige Dinge grundlegend zu ändern.

=/)=

Am zweiten Tag hielt McCoy es nicht mehr aus im Bett zu bleiben. Doch ohne Hilfe schaffte er es kaum allein zur Toilette, so labil war sein Kreislauf nach wie vor. Seine Beine neigten dazu unter ihm nachzugeben, was ein Gefühl ungeahnter Hilflosigkeit in ihm hervorrief.

Es war sehr früh am Morgen, als er zum wiederholten Male seine Situation verfluchte und allein versuchte aufzustehen. Er wollte nicht jedes Gott verdammte Mal eine Schwester rufen, wenn er seine Blase erleichtern musste. McCoy hatte kaum die dünne Bettdecke zurückgeschoben und die Beine über die Bettkante geschwungen, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer leise aufging. Erschrocken blickte er auf und zu seiner Überraschung in Jims erstauntes Gesicht.

„Was zum Teufel tust du da?“, fragte Kirk, schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat zu McCoy ans Bett.

„Ich muss mal“, erklärte McCoy und versuchte gänzlich aufzustehen. Sofort wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und ein jäher Schmerz fuhr ihm in den Unterleib. „Verflucht!“

„Langsam, warte. Ich helfe dir.“ Jim stützte ihn und schlüpfte unter McCoys Arm. „So wird es gehen.“

„Ich will nicht, dass du mich zur Toilette bringst, Jim. Aber danke“, raunte McCoy und sah mit mürrischer Miene in Kirks Gesicht. Einen peinlicheren Moment als diesen, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. Und er wollte sich eher einnässen, als sich von Jim auf die Toilette begleiten zu lassen.

„Ich hab dich schon mal pissen sehen“, war Kirks Reaktion. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an.“

„Wann?“ McCoy konnte sich nicht erinnern. Und selbst wenn… Seit seinem Outing Jim gegenüber war das was anderes.

„Du warst reichlich betrunken und wir auf dem Heimweg zum Campus. Du wolltest nicht warten, bis wir dein Quartier erreichten, also hast du dich an einem Laternenpfosten erleichtert.“

„Du verarschst mich doch.“

Kirk grinste. „Nein, tue ich nicht.“

Peinliche Hitze stieg McCoy ins Gesicht. „Hat das jemand gesehen?“

„Abgesehen von mir? Nein. Und jetzt komm, ehe du mir auf die Schuhe machst.“ Kirk führte McCoy bis zum Badezimmer und öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Ich… gehe allein rein“, sagte McCoy und bemühte sich mehr denn je auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Dass so einfache Dinge, wie Toilettengänge eine solche Odyssee sein konnten, hatte McCoy niemals bedacht. Als Arzt kümmerte er sich um seine Patienten, solange es Diagnose und die entsprechende Behandlung betraf. Die Pflege und Begleitgänge oblagen den Krankenschwestern.

Die Badezimmertür ging mit einem sanften Zischen auf und McCoy stolperte förmlich in Kirks Arme, der unbewegt vor dem abgegrenzten Raum gewartet hatte, bis sein Freund fertig war. „Hey, langsam.“

„Wäre ich noch langsamer, wäre ich tot, Jim“, brummte McCoy und biss die Zähne ob eines neuen Schmerzintervalls zusammen. „Was treibst du eigentlich so früh hier?“

„Ich war die ganze Nacht wach und bin dann früh joggen gegangen. Ich hab ganz vergessen, wie schön San Franscisco bei Sonnenaufgang ist. Wenn der Nebel sich langsam lichtet und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zwischen den Bäumen durchschimmern.“

„Wie romantisch…“ McCoy verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich ins Bett helfen. „Wann erzählst du mir von ihr?“

„Von wem?“ Kirk zog verwundert die Stirn kraus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vors Bett.

„Von der Frau, die dich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten hat.“ Im Grunde wollte er es gar nicht hören. Aber er wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass sich ihre Freundschaft in irgendeiner Art verändert hatte. Dazu gehörte auch, dass Jim ihm von seinen Eroberungen erzählte. Das hatte er immer gern getan. Zum Glück jedoch ohne allzu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Manche Dinge wollte er einfach wirklich nicht wissen.

„Da war keine Frau. Ich hab die Verlustberichte geschrieben.“ Jim rieb sich mit beiden Händen das müde Gesicht. Erst jetzt, wo er wieder bei Bones war, fühlte er die Ermattung. „Wieso denkst du automatisch, dass ich mit einer Frau zusammen war?“

McCoy rollte die Augen und zog die rechte Augenbraue steil nach oben. „Was für eine blöde Frage, Mr. Libido.“

Kirk sah ihn etwas erschrocken an, seufzte dann jedoch. Als könnte er sich entspannen – vorzugsweise mit einer Partnerin – wenn sein bester Freund dem Tod so Knapp von der Klinge gesprungen war. Natürlich hatte er dennoch gewisse Begierden, aber ihm stand die Tage nicht der Sinn danach. Tatsächlich hatte er seit Tagen, seit dem Konflikt mit den Klingonen, keinen einzigen Gedanken an Sex verschwendet. Was ihn, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, selbst erstaunte.

„Danke, dass du mich für so einen Primaten hältst“, erwiderte er sarkastisch. „Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um die Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich weiß, wie sehr du es hasst den ganzen Tag gelangweilt hier herumzuliegen. Aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“

„Jim, ich…“ McCoy suchte fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut“, erwiderte Jim, erhob sich aber trotzdem. „So siehst du mich eben. Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken.“

„Geh nicht.“ Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren. Er hatte Jim nicht verletzen wollen. Manchmal hasste er sein loses Mundwerk.

„Es ist ok, Bones. Wirklich. Ich bin ohnehin total erledigt. Ich versuche etwas zu schlafen und komme dann später wieder.“ Kirk versuchte zu lächeln, doch es wollte ihm diesmal nicht so recht gelingen. Für gewöhnlich war es ihm egal, was andere Leute von ihm dachten. Er hatte schon sehr früh einen schlechten Ruf an der Academy gehabt – und das vermutlich zurrecht. Das wollte er gar nicht bestreiten. Aber Bones war nicht wie alle anderen Leute. Bones war sein bester Freund und von ihm hatte er nicht erwartet, damit aufgezogen zu werden.

„Ok“, sagte McCoy und verfluchte sich selbst in Gedanken eins ums andere Mal.

„Bis dann.“ Und damit verschwand Jim auch schon und ließ McCoy allein.

=(=

Der Türmelder lenkte McCoy von dem Buch ab, das er begonnen hatte zu lesen, nachdem Jim gegangen war. „Ja, herein.“ Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte ihn seine Oberschwester Christine Chapel freudestrahlend an, als sie den Raum betrat. „Christine!“ Er freute sich unsagbar sie zu sehen.

„Doktor“, grüßte sie ihn förmlich und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, auf den sie sich vor seinem Bett sinken ließ. „Da es niemand für nötig hält mich über Ihren Zustand zu informieren, habe ich beschlossen einfach herzukommen.“

Er lächelte sie warmherzig an. „Sie wissen doch, wie das ist, Christine. Nur Verwandte und der kommandierende Offizier werden informiert.“

Sie nickte verdrossen. „Also, wie fühlen Sie sich?“, fragte sie dann, frischte ihr Lächeln auf nahm – zu seinem Erstaunen – seine Hand in ihre beiden. „Sie sehen blass aus.“

„Es geht so“, gestand er. Christine konnte er vermutlich eh nichts vormachen. Dazu war sie eine viel zu fähige Krankenschwester. Und er würde es auch gar nicht anders haben wollen. Seit er mit ihr in der Academy Krankenstation gearbeitet hatte, schätzte er sie als Kollegin. Sie war eine der wenigen, die er für kompetent genug hielt, unter seiner Führung zu arbeiten. Und er wusste, dass sie eine der wenigen Krankenschwestern war, die mit seinen Launen klarkam. Sie hatte sich nie von seinem mürrischen Ton beeindrucken lassen und das hatte ihm imponiert.

„Wie sind die Schwestern hier? Ich hoffe doch, dass man Sie gut behandelt?“

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und drückte leicht ihre Hände. „Selbst zehn zusammen gezählt, erreichen nicht Ihr Niveau.“

Sie wurde leicht rot.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mit ihr geflirtet hatte. Und das ging natürlich gar nicht. Nicht nur, weil er ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen wollte, sondern auch, weil er ihr Vorgesetzter war. „Die schaffen es noch nicht mal, mich vernünftig zu waschen. Und sehen Sie sich mal mein Gesicht an.“

Christine beugte sich vor. „Was meinen Sie?“

Er rollte die Augen. „Meine verdammte Gesichtsbehaarung natürlich.“

Sie lächelte und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich bin zwar nicht im Dienst, aber wenn Sie es wünschen helfe ich Ihnen bei der Körperhygiene.“

„Sie sind mir unterstellt“, sagte McCoy. „Ich denke, es wäre unangemessen, mich von Ihnen duschen und rasieren zu lassen.“

Für einen Moment verfiel Chapel in nachdenkliches Schweigen. „Wenn Sie das so sehen, sollte künftig wohl auch ein anderer Arzt meinen jährlichen Checkup durchführen.“

„Ich bin Arzt, kein Voyeur!“ Zugegeben, sie war eine sehr schöne Frau und noch dazu intelligent und einfühlsam. Wäre er heterosexuell und nicht gerade ihr Vorgesetzter, hätte er sie längst um ein Date gebeten. Er hatte jedoch nie etwas anderes in ihr gesehen, als seine Patientin, wenn er sie untersucht hatte.

„Und ich bin Krankenschwester, Doktor.“ Sie hob die fein gezupften Augenbrauen und sah ihn herausfordernd aus grünblauen Augen an.

„Na schön. Fein. Sie haben gewonnen. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Aber wehe, Sie erzählen irgendwem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon!“ Er hob drohend einen Zeigefinger und sie lachte leise. Dann lächelte auch er. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Sie tun würde.“

„Kommen Sie“, sagte sie und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Dankbar legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und ließ sich bereitwillig zum Badezimmer führen.

Eine Stunde später fühlte sich McCoy wieder wie ein Mensch. Belustigt hatte er ein Gespräch zwischen Chapel und der Krankenschwester mit angehört, die ihre Schicht erst begonnen hatte, indem Christine ihre ‚Kollegin’ hatte rundlaufen lassen. Worte wie ‚ungeheuerlich’, ‚untragbar’, ‚unmenschlich’ und ‚inkompetent’ waren reichlich dabei gefallen. Keine fünf Minuten später wurde McCoys Bett frisch bezogen, das Zimmer gelüftet und für leise Hintergrundmusik gesorgt.

„Wenn ich wieder komme und ich wieder feststellen muss, dass Doktor McCoy hier nicht mit der entsprechenden Sorgfalt behandelt wird, die er zweifellos verdient, können Sie etwas erleben!“

Schwester Anna hatte daraufhin fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen.

Chapel drehte sich zufrieden zu McCoy um. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich nun bald besser fühlen, Doktor.“

„Sie sind schon zu lange in meiner Gegenwart“, sagte McCoy, konnte sich aber ein stolzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, es ist schrecklich, wie Ihr ungehobeltes Benehmen auf mich abfärbt“, stimmte sie zu, erwiderte jedoch sein Lächeln.


	16. Chapter 16

KAPITEL SECHZEHN

„Hey Scotty“, grüßte Kirk und hüpfte von der Transporterplattform. „Wie sind Sie Chapel entwischt?“

Der Ingenieur schenkte Kirk ein diabolisches Grinsen. „Das war ganz leicht, Capt’n. Ich habe ihr im Grunde nur McCoy ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Wir bekommen hier oben ja nicht allzu viel mit. Und daher habe ich ihr vorgeschlagen, dass sie – als seine Oberschwester – doch mal runter beamen und nach ihm schauen könnte.“

Kirk nickte und lächelte. „Clever. Aber warum glauben Sie, bin ich hier? Glauben Sie denn ernsthaft, ich würde nicht bescheid sagen, wie es McCoy geht? Ich sollte beleidigt sein, Scotty.“

„Ich dachte durchaus, dass Sie früher oder später kommen würden, Sir. Aber ich musste noch Chapel irgendwie aus der Krankenstation locken.“ Er zwinkerte Kirk zu. „Also, wie geht es ihm?“

„Er erholt sich soweit gut“, sagte Kirk. „Er würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn Sie ihm einen Besuch abstatten.“

„Wird das nicht stressig für ihn, wenn ihn so viele Leute besuchen?“, fragte Scotty besorgt.

„Unsinn“, winkte Kirk ab. „Der Griesgram kann ruhig wissen, dass er mehr als nur einen Freund hat. Und außerdem kann er sich dann auch mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass es Ihnen gut geht.“

„Sie haben recht, Capt’n. Ich werde ihn nachher besuchen. Jetzt muss ich aber erstmal schauen, dass diese Pfuscher, die sich Ingenieure nennen, mir nicht den ganzen Maschinenraum durcheinander bringen.“

Kirk lächelte. „Aber machen Sie langsam, Scotty. Bones bringt mich um, wenn Ihnen was zustößt, weil Sie vielleicht doch noch nicht fit genug für den Dienst sind.“

„Ja, schon gut“, winkte Scotty ab. „Sagen Sie, was könnte ich ihm denn als Dankeschön schenken?“

Kirk zog die Stirn kraus. „Er weiß einen guten Tropfen zu schätzen“, sagte er dann. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Geschenk erwartet.“

Scotty nickte. „Mag sein, dass er es nicht erwartet. Aber es schadet trotzdem nicht, hin und wieder zu zeigen, dass man gewisse Dinge nicht als selbstverständlich nimmt.“

Etwas in Kirk krampfte sich zusammen. Scotty hatte wahrhaftig recht. Er selbst hatte Bones all die Jahre für selbstverständlich gehalten. Ihre Freundschaft und alles, was er damit verband. Allerdings war er im Moment immer noch enttäuscht von Bones. Von allen Leuten wusste doch nur Bones, warum er sich nicht binden konnte, weshalb es ihm so schwer fiel tiefere Gefühle zuzulassen. Und er hatte geglaubt, dass Bones sein Verhalten deshalb verstand und dennoch nicht schlecht von ihm denken würde. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht war es an der Zeit einige Dinge ganz offen anzusprechen, wie Uhura es vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber nicht in Form eines Abschieds, sondern eines Neuanfangs.

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen“, sagte Scotty und riss Kirk damit unsanft aus dessen Gedanken.

„Sicher“, nickte Kirk. „Ich hab auch noch was zu tun.“

 

=(=

 

Zu McCoys Überraschung kam am frühen Abend Scotty durch die Tür in sein Zimmer. „Hey Doc!“, grüßte dieser strahlend und hielt eine bauchige Flasche schottischen Single Malt vor der Brust. „Ich hab Ihnen was mitgebracht.“

„Sie sind ja verrückt, Scotty.“ McCoy schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte jedoch. „Sie sehen gut aus. Christine sagte mir bereits, dass es Ihnen wieder gut geht.“

„Ach ja?“, sagte Scotty und reichte McCoy die Flasche. „Wieso hat sie mich dann unbedingt auf der Krankenstation behalten wollen?“

McCoys Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Das ist ein viel zu wertvoller Scotch. Den kann ich nicht annehmen.“

„Sicher. Aber ich sage nicht nein, wenn Sie mich mal auf ein Gläschen einladen“, zwinkerte der Schotte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben McCoys Bett. „Chapel kann einen wahnsinnig machen“, griff er dann das andere Thema wieder auf.

McCoy nickte zustimmend. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sie zu einem Date einladen.“

„Was?“ Scottys Augen wurden groß. „Sie glauben, das war ein Anzeichen von Zuneigung?“

McCoy zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Es wäre möglich.“

„Hat sie etwa was gesagt?“

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf „Nein.“ Es war natürlich auch denkbar, dass er sich irrte. Aber warum sonst, sollte Chapel Scotty länger als notwenig in der Krankenstation behalten, wo sie in seiner Nähe sein konnte? Ansonsten hatten die beiden ja nie miteinander zu tun.

„Sie ist eine schöne Frau“, sinnierte Scotty. „Etwas überführsorglich vielleicht…“

„Berufskrankheit“, kommentierte McCoy. Er wusste wovon er sprach. Er hatte Jim oft genug länger als nötig in seiner Obhut behalten, nur um sicher zu gehen. Natürlich verbrachte er auch außerhalb der Dienstzeit viel Zeit mit Jim. Zumindest hatten sie das früher. Ob es weiterhin so sein würde, konnte er nicht voraussehen. Vor allem nicht, nachdem er sich so blöd benommen und Jim verletzt hatte. Ausgerechnet er…

„Ich dachte irgendwie immer, dass Chapel etwas für Sie übrig hat“, sprach Scotty seinen nächsten Gedanken aus.

McCoy fing an zu lachen, was er jedoch sofort bereute als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Leib zuckte. „Verflucht!“

„Tschuldigung.“ Scotty war sofort auf den Füßen und musterte den Arzt besorgt. „Soll ich jemanden holen?“

„Bloß nicht!“, winkte McCoy ab. „Bringen Sie mich nur nicht zum lachen. Die Schwestern hier sind noch Kinder. Und sie haben keine verdammte Ahnung von nichts. Ich bin froh, wenn ich meine ruhe hab.“ McCoy konnte sehen, wie Erleichterung und Verständnis in Scotts Zügen erschien. „Also, wie zum Teufel kommen Sie bloß auf die bescheuerte Idee, dass Chapel etwas von mir will?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Scotty und zuckte die Schultern. „Sie arbeiten so eng zusammen. Sind auf einer Wellenlänge. Ich hielt es für natürlich, dass… Und ich wollte Ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen.“

McCoy lachte sanft und freudlos auf. „Keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren.“ Nicht, solange Scotty nicht ausgerechnet etwas von Jim wollte. Und selbst wenn … Was könnte ausgerechnet er schon dagegen tun? Seine Gefühle waren einseitig. Daran hegte McCoy keinen Zweifel. Jim, der Frauenmagnet schlechthin, hatte nie Anzeichen gemacht, dass jemals mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte als eine rein platonische Männerfreundschaft. Und er redete sich allzu gerne ein, dass ihm das im Grunde auch genügte. Dass er glücklich war, Jims Freund zu sein… doch es genügte nicht, nicht mehr, und er war keineswegs glücklich mit seiner momentanen Beziehung zu Jim. Und dafür hasste er sich, weil es Jim gegenüber so unfair war, der nichts dafür konnte.

„An wen denken Sie, McCoy?“ Scottys Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten. „Ist da jemand anderes auf dem Schiff?“ Er grinste erwartungsvoll. „Wer ist es?“

McCoy legte den Kopf ins Kissen und schloss die Augen. „Jemand mit absolut keinem Interesse in dieser Richtung. Und vielleicht ist das auch besser so“, antwortete McCoy möglichst vage.

„Das tut mir leid, Doc.“

„Braucht es nicht, Scotty“, sagte McCoy und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Zurück zum Scotch.“ Er musste dringend das Thema wechseln, bevor seine Melancholie ihn verzehrte. „Der ist über fünfzig Jahre gereift.“

„Ja. Ich habe ihn seit geraumer Zeit aufbewahrt“, nickte Scotty. „Sie haben sich für mich in die Bresche geworfen, McCoy. Das hat noch nie jemand für mich getan und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verdiene. Sie sind der CMO. Sie sind weitaus wichtiger als ich. Einen neuen Ingenieur findet man leichter als einen Arzt mit Ihren Fähigkeiten. Und ich bitte Sie inständig, dass Sie niemals wieder etwas so selbstloses für mich tun.“

„Also erstens“, sagte McCoy ernst und sah Scotty fest in die Augen, „sind Sie mindestens so wichtig für die Enterprise wie ich. Sie halten das Schiff zusammen, das uns wiederum vor dem Vakuum des Alls schützt und uns ein Zuhause bietet. Und zweitens kann ich Ihnen ein solches Versprechen nicht geben, Scotty. Leben zu retten ist mehr als nur mein Beruf, es ist meine Berufung.“

„Sie sind ein guter Mann, McCoy“, sagte Scotty. „Und ich hoffe, dass wir nie wieder in eine Situation kommen, in der Sie Ihr Leben für meines riskieren.“

„Manchmal ist Hoffnung alles, was uns bleibt.“

 

=(=

Die Tür zu McCoys Krankenzimmer ging mit einem sanften Zischen auf. Doch anstatt jemanden im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen, erblickte McCoy ein weißes Fähnchen, das sanft hin und her geschwungen wurde und ihm ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Komm schon rein“, sagte er dann und Jim kam zum Vorschein. „Dieses Fähnchen sollte eigentlich ich schwenken, Jim.“

Kirk seufzte. „Ich will mich einfach nicht mehr mit dir streiten, Bones.“

„Das will ich auch“, gab McCoy leise zu. Der Besuch von Scotty vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde hatte ihm gut getan und ihn einige Dinge überdenken lassen. Jim hatte seinen Zorn einfach nicht verdient. Warum sollte Jim das Leben eines Mönchs führen? Er hatte Jim mit unbegründeter Eifersucht konfrontiert. Jim war ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig, ihm niemals untreu gewesen. Himmel noch eins, sie waren kein Paar. Jim war jung und spontan und unfähig sich zu binden. Es war nicht Jims Schuld, dass er sich ausgerechnet in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte. Die eine Person im Universum, die er niemals sein würde nennen können. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Jim. Was ich heute früh zu dir gesagt habe, war unfair und unpassend und absolut unverdient. Ich bin ein Idiot gewesen.“

Jim setzte sich auf die Bettkante und ignorierte den Stuhl, der für Besucher gedacht war. „Schon vergessen, Bones. Ich weiß, dass es taktlos von mir war, all die Jahre ein so locker flockig Leben zu führen, wo du so schwer mit dir zu kämpfen hattest. Und ich hab es nicht mal bemerkt.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause, ehe er fortfuhr. „Ich habe früh gelernt nur Rücksicht auf meine Bedürfnisse und Gefühle zu nehmen, weil sonst niemand da war, der das getan hat. Und irgendwo in diesem Entwicklungsprozess hab ich wohl leider verlernt die Gefühle anderer zu berücksichtigen. Es ist einfach leichter, wenn man nur nach sich selbst schaut.“

„Wem sagst du das?“ Diesmal war es an McCoy zu seufzen. Jim hatte ihm nur wenig von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt und meist auch nur, wenn er zu betrunken gewesen war, um sich am folgenden Tag noch daran erinnern zu können. McCoy wusste, dass Jim kein gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter hatte. Dass er seinen Geburtstag hasste, weil es gleichzeitig der Todestag seines Vaters war, den er niemals kennengelernt hat. Dass sein Stiefvater Frank ihn geprügelt und sein Selbstwertgefühl damit zerschlagen hatte. Jim fürchtete sich vor allzu festen Bindungen und im Grunde wusste McCoy, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er ihn überhaupt als Freund so nah an sich heran ließ.

„Ich ziehe heute Abend los, um diese Bar zu finden von der ich dir erzählt hab. Sobald du hier raus bist, sorge ich dafür, dass du deinen Spaß haben wirst.“ Jim strahlte ihn an.

„Ach, Jim, das ist wirklich unnötig.“ Er wollte nicht wie früher um die Häuser ziehen. Er war nicht auf ein kurzweiliges Vergnügen aus. Wonach er sich sehnte, war eine langfristige Bindung. In dieser Hinsicht unterschied er sich gravierend von Kirk, der das einfach nicht begreifen wollte.

Allerdings brachte er es nicht fertig, Jim mit mehr Nachdruck, und ohne erneut seine Gefühle zu verletzen, klarzumachen, dass ihm diese verdammte Bar am Arsch vorbei ging. Jim strahlte wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen und verfiel in aufgeregte Planung für den großen Abend. Und McCoy konnte nichts weiter tun, als seinen besten Freund dabei anzuschauen und in dessen leuchtend blauen Augen zu versinken.

 

=(=

 

Nach genau fünfzehn Tagen hatte McCoy das Einverständnis des Chefarztes erhalten, Starfleet Medical endlich verlassen zu dürfen. Für gewöhnlich dauerte die vollständige Genesung länger, aber da McCoy selbst Mediziner war, wurde ihm gestattet eher zu gehen. Natürlich unter dem Vorbehalt, dass er sich noch einige Zeit schonen würde. Als Arzt wusste McCoy nur zu genau, was der ihn behandelnde Doktor hören wollte, um ein reines Gewissen zu haben. Und so nickte McCoy brav, versprach die Medikamente zu nehmen und die nächsten Tage noch nicht wieder zu arbeiten.

Beinahe fluchtartig verließ McCoy Starfleets medizinisches Zentrum. Er hatte es so eilig rauszukommen, dass er gegen Spock stieß, als dieser gerade das Gebäude betreten wollte. „Spock!“, grüßte McCoy den Halbvulknanier überrascht und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er ob des kleinen Zusammenstoßes Schmerzen im Abdomen verspürte.

„Dr. McCoy“, sagte Spock schlicht und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sein Gegenüber genauer betrachten zu können. „Sie wurden entlassen, wie ich annehmen darf?“

„Das dürfen Sie in der Tat“, nickte McCoy.

„Dann ist ein Besuch meinerseits wohl überflüssig. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie heute bereits entlassen werden. Captain Kirk hat mir nichts davon erzählt, als ich an diesem Morgen mit ihm gesprochen habe.“ Spock hatte auf Kirks Bitte hin Pike aufgesucht und sich nach Ar’Kon erkundigt. Offenbar war sich die Föderation jedoch noch nicht mit dem Klingonischen Imperium einig geworden, wie weiter zu verfahren war.

McCoy hob kurz die Brauen, wodurch sich kleine Falten in seiner Stirn bildeten. „Jim wusste nichts von meiner Entlassung, weil ich es selbst erst heute erfahren habe. Aber Sie könnten mir helfen auf die Schnelle eine Unterkunft zu finden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Enterprise noch im Raumdock liegt und repariert wird?“ Spock nickte. „Irgendwo muss unsereins ja für die Übergangszeit wohnen.“ Erneut nickte der Vulkanier und wirkte nachdenklich. McCoy tat ein paar Schritte, um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und das Gebäude zu bekommen, Spock folgte ihm, die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt. „Also, wo werden Offiziere untergebracht, solange ihr Raumschiff im Dock liegt?“

„Nicht weit von hier gibt es eine Reihe Quartiere. Sie sind kleiner und spartanischer als die Quartiere, der Führungsoffiziere auf den Schiffen. Aber da es nur für einen kleinen Zeitraum als Zuhause dient, durchaus adäquat.“ Spock deutete auf den Weg. „Ich führe Sie gern hin.“

„Sehr nett, vielen Dank.“

Sie legten den Weg zu den Unterkünften schweigend zurück. McCoy beobachtete den Halbvulkanier im Gehen aus dem Augenwinkel. Spock schien nicht viel von Smalltalk zu halten, deshalb versuchte McCoy gar nicht erst ein belangloses Thema zu finden, über das sie sprechen konnten.

Als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, das Gebäude war riesig und lag eher am Rand des Campus’, wollte Spock sich verabschieden, doch McCoy hielt ihn auf, indem er ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte. Der Halbvulkanier blickte auf seinen Arm hinab und dann dem Arzt ins Gesicht. „Sie haben mir bei all Ihren Besuchen nicht gesagt, wie es Ihnen geht, Spock.“

„Sie waren nicht im Dienst“, erklärte Spock sachlich und blickte immer noch auf McCoys Hand an seinem Arm hinab.

McCoy zog seine Hand zurück. „Das bin ich auch jetzt nicht. Dennoch interessiert mich, wie es Ihnen inzwischen geht. Ich bin immer noch Ihr Arzt. Und gestatten Sie mir die Offenheit, Sie sehen erschöpft aus. Schlafen Sie immer noch so schlecht?“ Der Wissenschaftsoffizier war stets in Uhuras Begleitung erschienen. Nun ja, bis auf das eine Mal, wo er gemeinsam mit Kirk zu Besuch gekommen war. Und McCoy wusste, wie wichtig es Spock war, niemandem von seinen Problemen zu erzählen.

Spock blickte sich in der nahen Umgebung um, als suche er nach etwas, dann traf sein Blick wieder auf McCoys. „Ich hielt es für unangebracht Dr. Garner einzuweihen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich versucht ohne Schlafmittel zur Ruhe zu kommen. Mit Meditation allein erreiche ich jedoch bislang nicht den gewünschten Effekt“, gestand der Halbvulkanier und McCoy glaubte einen Hauch Verzweiflung in Spocks Augen zu erkennen. Manchmal, wirklich nur sehr selten, schimmerte Spocks menschliche Hälfte durch die vulkanische Fassade.

„Verstehe“, sagte McCoy und verfiel für einige Sekunden in tiefe Nachdenklichkeit. „Ich kann durchaus verstehen, weshalb Sie Ihre Probleme für sich behalten wollen. Auch ich schätze Privatsphäre, Spock. Aber bei aller vulkanischen Zurückhaltung; kann Ihnen nicht vielleicht ein Vulkanier helfen? Es muss doch einige traumatisierte Vulkanier geben, die irgendwie mit dem Verlust des Heimatplaneten und ihren Familien zurechtkommen. Muss das jeder für sich durchleiden? Hilft man sich bei Ihrem Volk nicht gegenseitig?“

Langsam schüttelte Spock den Kopf. „Mir ist nichts dergleichen bekannt. Mein Vater scheint gut zurechtzukommen. Keinem anderen würde ich mich anvertrauen wollen.“

McCoy seufzte. „Besteht eine Möglichkeit, dass ich an Informationen zur Behandlung psychologischer Fälle für Vulkanier herankomme? Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass Ihr Volk ein Riesengeheimnis aus allem macht und das respektiere ich. Aber ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie der vulkanische Verstand tickt, Spock. Wenn Sie meine Hilfe nicht gewollt hätten, wären Sie gar nicht zu mir gekommen. Aber ich kann Ihnen nur helfen, wenn Sie zuerst mir helfen. Ich werde meine Erkenntnisse nicht in die Datenbank eintragen, auch wenn es für künftige Patienten hilfreich sein könnte. Das habe ich Ihnen versprochen. Diese Sache bleibt zwischen uns, darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Ehrenwort. Aber ich brauche unbedingt Zugriff auf die vulkanische Medizindatenbank.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch existiert“, gab Spock zu bedenken. Er wusste, dass McCoy ehrlich bemüht war ihm zu helfen. Es ging dem Arzt nicht darum hinter die Geheimnisse der Vulkanier zu kommen. „Aber ich werde entsprechende Nachforschungen anstellen.“

McCoy nickte. „Wunderbar. Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden. Mir wurde Quartier 4DK3 auf Sektion 8 zugeteilt.“ Noch hatte McCoy keine Ahnung, wo genau das Quartier lag. Er würde den Gebäudeplan studieren müssen, um es zu finden. Aber er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Spock das Quartier ohne Probleme finden würde.

Spock glaubte eine gewisse Zufriedenheit in McCoys Augen zu erkennen, der es sichtlich genoss wieder aktiv etwas zu tun zu haben. Zwei Wochen Zwangsurlaub schienen dem Doktor nicht gut getan zu haben. Er brauchte seine Arbeit genauso sehr wie Spock die seine. Das war eine der wenigen Gemeinsamkeiten, die er mit dem Doktor teilte. Aber sie reichte aus, um die Basis für eine gewisse Bindung zu sein.

„Also dann“, sagte McCoy, „werde ich mal nachsehen, wo meine neue Unterkunft ist. Grüßen Sie Uhura von mir.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Arzt von Spock ab, ließ diesen neben der Informationsstelle stehen und verschwand im nächsten Korridor.


	17. Chapter 17

KAPITEL SIEBZEHN

Kirk zog sich hastig ein Shirt über und kontrollierte ein letztes Mal seine Frisur im Spiegel. Er hatte den Vormittag in Pikes Büro verbracht und den Dienstschluss herbei gesehnt. In Hinsicht auf die Klingonen war Starfleet noch immer zu keiner konkreten Entscheidung gekommen. Derzeit wurde vor allem darüber debattiert, ob der Gefangene Ar’Kon ausgeliefert werden sollte oder nicht.

Die sich endlos im Kreis drehenden Diskussionen der Admirals hatten ihn ermüdet. Seiner Ansicht nach gehörte Ar’Kon vor Gericht gestellt und wegen mehrfachen Mordes verurteilt. Kirk wusste, dass die Klingonen sich nicht durch endlose Gespräche von einem schnell gefällten Urteil würden abhalten lassen. Sie würden nach ihren Gesetzen richten und nicht erst versuchen eine friedliche Lösung zu finden. Und genau darin bestand das Problem. Es lagen sprichwörtlich Welten zwischen dem Klingonischen Reich und der Föderation. Der kulturelle Unterschied war dermaßen groß, dass Kirk die Hoffnung der Admirals – Pike eingeschlossen – nicht teilte, dass sie jemals zu einer vernünftigen Übereinkunft kommen würden.

Den Kopf schüttelnd machte Kirk sich frei von diesen Gedanken. Sein Dienst war für heute vorbei und er wollte seinen Freund besuchen gehen. Er winkte mit der Hand vor dem Sensor der Tür, die daraufhin zur Seite hin in der Wand verschwand und den Blick auf McCoy freigab, der von einem Bündel Bücher in den Händen auf und sein Gegenüber ansah. Kirk runzelte staunend die Stirn und beinahe sofort wich der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck einem Lächeln. „Bones!“

„Hey“, grüßte der Arzt zurück und schnitt eine kleine Grimasse.

„Du bist hoffentlich entlassen worden und nicht einfach abgehauen?“ Kirk wies mit einer einfachen Geste in den Raum hinter sich und McCoy trat ein.

Der Arzt rollte die Augen und sah sich flüchtig in dem Quartier um, das kaum größer war als sein eigenes. Er freute sich schon darauf wieder an Bord der Enterprise zu sein. Diese Räume waren alle gleich, kalt und langweilig. Nach einem kleinen Moment drehte sich McCoy zu Kirk um, hinter dem die Tür sich wieder von selbst schloss. „Ich würde nie einfach so verschwinden“, sagte er und erntete einen typischen ‚aber sicher doch’ Blick von Kirk. „Sie sagten ich darf noch nicht arbeiten, aber ich muss nicht mehr im Bett bleiben.“

Kirk nickte. „Setz dich doch, Bones.“ Er führte seinen Freund zur der kleinen Sitzecke, die aus einem Zweisitzersofa und zwei Sesseln bestand, die um einen runden Glastisch arrangiert waren und dadurch den halben Raum einnahmen. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Gut genug, Jim. Ich wäre nicht unterwegs, wenn es riskant wäre. Ich bin stur, aber kein Idiot. Du kannst damit aufhören mich wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln.“ McCoy seufzte. „Wie steht es um die Enterprise? Wann können wir den verdammten Planeten endlich verlassen?“, erkundigte er sich schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Kirk musterte seinen Freund einige gedehnte Sekunden. „Es dauert noch einige Tage. Vielleicht eine Woche, meint Scotty. So genau konnte er es mir noch nicht sagen.“ Diesmal war es an McCoy zu nicken.

Nachdenklich blickte der Arzt auf den Bücherstapel auf seinem Schoß. „Hast du diese Bücher wirklich gelesen oder hast du die einfach per Zufallsprinzip für mich besorgt?“ McCoy nahm die Romane hoch und hielt sie aufgefächert vor seiner Brust, so dass Kirk die Titel sah.

„Sie haben dir nicht gefallen?“, hakte Kirk nach, ohne die Frage zu beantworten.

McCoy ließ nicht locker und hielt dem Blick seines Freundes stand. „So was liest du doch nicht, Jim.“

Verwirrung und vielleicht sogar ein Hauch Kränkung zeichneten mit einem Mal Kirks Gesicht. „Was glaubst du, was ich lese? Was hast du erwartet, Bones?“

„Keine Ahnung, Jim. Jedenfalls weder Das Hotel New Hampshire, noch Der große Gatsby oder gar Letzte Nacht. Du bist nicht der Typ, der Geschichten liest in denen es um Dramen und Liebe und das Leben im Allgemeinen geht.“ McCoy legte die Bücher sorgfältig gestapelt auf den Couchtisch, der ihn von Kirk trennte.

„In meinem Schlafzimmer auf der Enterprise stehen mehrere Regale voll mit Büchern dieser Art. Ich habe sie nicht nur einmal, sondern meist mehrfach gelesen. Ich habe auch einige Romane aktueller Autoren, aber mir sind die Klassiker lieber. Das neunzehnte Jahrhundert war auf seine eigene Art spannend und selbst ich brauche hin und wieder eine Flucht aus dem Alltag“, rechtfertige sich Kirk und zog die Bücher ein Stück näher zu sich heran. „Haben sie dir gefallen oder nicht?“

„Das Hotel New Hampshire kannte ich schon. Ich hab es vor Jahren schon mal gelesen. Besonders fasziniert hat mich Letzte Nacht“, gab McCoy zu. „Du hast mich ziemlich überrascht, Jim.“

„Dann sind wir ja jetzt quitt, würde ich sagen.“ Kirk Lippen formten ein Lächeln, das McCoy nickend erwiderte. Sie sahen sich einige Momente schweigend in die Augen, das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern wich einer gewissen Nachdenklichkeit, die undefinierbar blieb. Die Situation wurde angespannt und merkwürdig, bis Kirk sich zur Ordnung rief und sich aus der seltsamen Trance riss. „Also“, sagte er daher und räusperte sich, „bist du schon bereit auszugehen? Wir hatten eine Abmachung, die ich gerne einhalten würde, solange wir noch auf der Erde sind.“

McCoy wollte sich nicht von den Gedanken lösen, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Er fragte sich, ob sein Freund noch andere Seiten hatte, die ihm bislang fremd waren. All die Jahre war er davon ausgegangen, dass Kirk nicht gerade ein Bücherwurm war. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wann sein Freund Zeit zum lesen fand, neben all den Liebeleien, der Arbeit, dem Sport… McCoy seufzte innerlich, als Kirks Worte ihn in die Realität zurückrissen. „Ich weiß nicht, Jim. Solche Kneipen sind nichts für dich. Und du musst das nicht für mich tun. Wenn ich das Bedürfnis nach…“, er verzichtete darauf es auszusprechen. „Nun ja, kann ich mich allein umsehen.“

„Ist es dir unangenehm mich mitzunehmen?“

„Nein“, erwiderte McCoy schnell, um keinen Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen. „Nur… Jim, da werden auch Frauen sein. Lesbische, wunderschöne Frauen. Und ich weiß nun mal, wie du auf schöne Frauen reagierst. Ich will nicht, dass du dich am Ende erniedrigst oder schlecht fühlst.“ Eigentlich war der Grund ein ganz anderer, wie der Arzt zunehmend feststellte, je mehr er versuchte vernünftige Argumente zu finden, die einen gemeinsamen Abend zunichte machten. Er wollte nicht mit Jim ausgehen, weil er kein Interesse hatte jemanden zu finden.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich, Bones“, sagte Kirk und lächelte erneut. „Ich find das hochinteressant und ich komme wirklich gerne mit. Du kannst mir dann ja zeigen, was dein Typ ist und ich helfe dir zu beurteilen, ob der Typ eine Nacht wert ist oder nicht. Ich komme als Qualitätskontrolleur mit, weiter nichts. Es macht mir nichts aus, selbst leer auszugehen.“ Wie viele Nächte waren sie schon zusammen losgezogen und McCoy war am Ende allein am Tisch zurückgeblieben, während er mit irgendeiner Frau verschwunden war? Kirk konnte es schon nicht mehr zählen. Es wurde Zeit, dass McCoy seine Chance bekam.

„Na schön“, willigte McCoy schließlich ein, auch wenn er ein ungutes Gefühl dabei hatte. „Nur tu mir den Gefallen, Jim, und dräng mich nicht. Nicht jeder ist so ein Aufreißertyp wie du. Wir gehen einfach was trinken und der Rest kommt von allein.“

Kirk nickte, verzog jedoch den Mund zu einer kleinen Grimasse. „Versprochen, Bones. Ich dränge dich zu nichts.“

=/)=

Einen Tag später fand sich McCoy vor der Tür eines Lokals wieder, das abseits der üblichen Treffs für Starfleet Offiziere am Hafen von San Francisco lag. Kirk neben ihm musterte sein Erscheinungsbild eingehend und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemds.

„Sei locker, Bones. Ist doch nur eine Kneipe. Du siehst total verkrampft aus.“

McCoy schob Kirks Hände von sich und zog finster die Brauen zusammen. „Können wir nicht woanders hingehen? Mir ist heute nicht danach mich zu zerstreuen, wirklich.“

„Unsinn! Jetzt sind wir schon mal da. Das wird spaßig, du wirst schon sehen.“ Ohne McCoy noch eine Chance zu lassen, öffnete Kirk die altmodische Glastür, deren Flügel nach außen aufschwangen. Sofort drangen laute Stimmen, getragen von Musik und Gelächter, zu ihnen hinaus. Selbstsicher ging Kirk voran, sah sich jedoch immer wieder nach McCoy um. Er traute es seinem Freund zu, dass dieser klammheimlich die Flucht ergriff.

Das kleine Lokal war gut gefüllt, obwohl es noch relativ früh am Abend war. Kirks erstes Ziel war die Bar. Sicher würde McCoy lockerer werden, wenn er den ersten Drink intus hatte. „Komm!“, rief er über den Lärm hinweg und nahm McCoy leicht am Arm, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen.

Genervt von den Blicken, die Kirk galten und von ihm gänzlich unbemerkt blieben, folgte McCoy seinem Freund zur Theke. Selbst unter Schwulen fiel Kirk Dank seiner unglaublichen Ausstrahlung auf. Missbilligend zählte McCoy gleich drei interessierte Augenpaare aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen, die auf Kirk fixiert waren. Der Abend fing ja gut an!

„Na, was darf ich dir und deinem Freund bringen?“, fragte der Barkeeper an Kirk gewandt und begutachtete dabei McCoy, der sich verdrossen auf einen eben freigewordenen Hocker sinken ließ.

Kirk legte seine Hände auf McCoy Schulter. „Ich bin nur sein Kumpel“, sagte er, um von vornherein jeden Zweifel auszuräumen und lächelte. „Ich nehme erstmal ein Rootbier.“

„Was darf ich dir bringen?“, wandte sich der Barkeeper besonders freundlich an McCoy, der immer noch grimmig da saß und Kirk neben sich anstarrte.

„Irgendwas mit mehr Prozenten. Überrasch mich doch einfach“, antwortete McCoy dann und sah den Barkeeper nur flüchtig an. Als dieser nickte und sich daran machte ihnen die Drinks zu holen, nahm er Kirk leicht beim Arm. „Kannst du mich bitte weniger auf den Präsentierteller legen? Ich bin doch kein verdammtes Dessert für einen daher gelaufenen…“

Der Barkeeper kam zurück und McCoy setzte ein Lächeln auf, Kirks überraschten Blick bewusst ignorierend.

„Ich will doch nur nicht, dass jemand denkt, du wärst vergeben“, erklärte sich Kirk als sie wieder ‚allein’ waren. „So angespannt warst du sonst auch nicht. Was ist nur mit dir los in letzter Zeit?“

McCoy nahm seinen cardassianischen Sunrise und funkelte Kirk an, während er von dem Hocker rutschte. „Seit ich mich dir gegenüber geoutet habe bist du anders. Als wäre ich ein kleines Projekt, oder so was. Ich brauche dich nicht als Kuppler, Jim. Ich komme gut ohne deine Hilfe klar. Ich weiß wie man flirtet und ich weiß was ich will. Und seit ich dem Sensemann von der Klinge gesprungen bin, ist mir ohnehin einiges noch klarer geworden. Aber das kann ich dir nicht begreiflich machen, nicht wahr?“

Kirk verstand absolut nicht, wo McCoys Zorn herkam. „Ok, pass auf. Ich geh’ jetzt einfach Darts spielen, Bones. Du bleibst hier sitzen und beruhigst dich. Und dann versuchen wir uns nachher noch mal in Ruhe zu unterhalten. Irgendwas rauscht da gerade an mir vorbei und ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Lust mich mit dir zu streiten. Auf diese Weise musst du nicht befürchten, dass ich mich in deine Angelegenheiten einmische.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er McCoy stehen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, um zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums zu kommen, der an ein Dartszimmer angrenzte. Zielübungen waren jetzt das, was er brauchte.

Schmollend sank McCoy zurück auf den Barhocker und schob den Cocktail von sich. Der Barkeeper kam wieder zu ihm, trocknete sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch, das er sich anschließend über die Schulter warf. Dann reichte er McCoy die rechte Hand. „Ich bin übrigens Bobby. Stimmt was mit dem Drink nicht?“

McCoy gab ihm die Hand. „Leonard“, sagte er und schüttelte in Gedanken an Jim den Kopf. „Ich bin sicher, dass der Drink fantastisch ist. Ich sollte nur zurzeit nichts trinken. Kannst du mir bitte ein Soda bringen?“ Bobby hakte nicht weiter nach, wofür McCoy dankbar war, und nahm den cardassianischen Sunrise entgegen, um ihn selbst auszutrinken.

Gerade jetzt war McCoy sehr nach einem Drink. Er würde ihm helfen seine rasenden Gedanken etwas zu beschwichtigen. Aber als Arzt versuchte er vernünftig zu sein, auch wenn der Barkeeper sich jetzt vielleicht über seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel wunderte.

Bobby verschwand immer wieder, um Bestellungen entgegen zu nehmen, kehrte jedoch auch ständig zu McCoy zurück, um Smalltalk zu führen. Auf der einen Seite genoss McCoy die Aufmerksamkeit, aber auf der anderen Seite gelang es dem Barkeeper nicht, seine Gedanken von Jim abzulenken.

„Ist er tatsächlich nur dein Kumpel oder steckt mehr dahinter?“, fragte Bobby nach seinem vierten Soda.

„Wer, Jim?“ McCoy drehte sich flüchtig zu dem hinteren Zimmer um, in dem Kirk vor einiger Zeit verschwunden war und bereute die Bewegung sofort. Das Gesicht verziehend und die Zähne zusammenbeißend kehrte er in seine ursprüngliche Sitzposition zurück. „Ja, nur ein Freund. Er ist hetero.“

„Geht es dir nicht gut?“ Bobby hatte besorgt zur Kenntnis genommen, dass sein Gesprächspartner offenbar Schmerzen hatte.

McCoy winkte ab und trank sein Wasser aus. „Nicht der Rede wert. Ich hatte nur einen kleinen ‚Unfall’ und wurde kürzlich operiert. Manche Bewegungen sind noch etwas schmerzhaft. Das vergeht irgendwann.“ Er wünschte sich, manch anderer Schmerz würde sich so leicht auflösen. „Ich denke aber, ich habe für heute genug Spaß gehabt. War nett sich mit dir zu unterhalten, Bobby.“

Im Aufstehen wurde McCoy plötzlich schwarz vor Augen. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch noch etwas schonen und in seinem Quartier bleiben sollen anstatt auszugehen. Der Boden unter ihm schien sich zu bewegen. Sein Kreislauf war offenbar noch zu labil.

Bobby griff über die Theke und hielt McCoy am Arm fest. „Langsam, Leonard. Nicht umkippen, ok?“ McCoy nickte schwach und konzentrierte sich auf das Gesicht des Barkeepers. „Hör mal, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mal wieder reinschaust. Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal treffen.“

„Oh, ähm“, McCoys Sicht klärte sich langsam auf. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen sollte. Bobby war ihm durchaus sympathisch, aber mehr leider auch nicht. „Ich bin Chefarzt auf einem Raumschiff“, erklärte McCoy deshalb. „Ich bin nur noch heute Nacht auf der Erde.“ Er hoffte, dass seine kleine Notlüge überzeugend klang.

Enttäuscht, aber verständnisvoll ließ Bobby von McCoy ab. „Vielleicht kommst du ja mal wieder in die Gegend. Du weißt, wo du mich findest, falls du es dir überlegen solltest.“

Bedächtig setzte McCoy einen Fuß vor den anderen und arbeitete sich in das Dartzimmer vor. Wann war Jim dort verschwunden? Vor zwei oder gar schon drei Stunden? McCoy hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sein noch leicht verschwommener Blick scannte den abgelegenen Raum.

Einige Männer, davon keiner Kirk war, spielten Darts. Einer warf seine drei Pfeile direkt in die Mitte und wurde dafür von einigen umstehenden beglückwünscht. Eine Dreiergruppe Lesben saß an einem der hinteren Tische, unterhielt sich angeregt und noch etwas weiter abseits in einer Ecke stand ein knutschendes Männerpaar. McCoy konnte seinen Freund nirgendwo sehen. War es möglich, dass Kirk schon gegangen war, ohne sich zu verabschieden? Vielleicht war ihm hier doch langweilig geworden und er hatte es vorgezogen sicher unter ‚seinesgleichen’ zu mischen.

McCoy wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sich das knutschende Paar voneinander trennte. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Denn was er sah war schlicht zu surreal. Er musste sich einfach täuschen! Für einen Moment erlaubte McCoy seinen Augen sich zu schließen und als er sie wieder öffnete, stand da immer noch Jim, der sein Gegenüber anlächelte, als hätte er gerade eine bildschöne Frau geküsst und nicht etwa einen Mann. McCoy fühlte sich, als zöge ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weg und das hatte nichts mit seinem niedrigen Blutdruck zu tun.

Als Kirk seinen Freund im Eingangsbereich stehen sah, erstarb sein Lächeln im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Aus einem Grund, der ihm selbst nicht bekannt war, bereute Jim plötzlich sich auf den Kuss mit diesem Fremden eingelassen zu haben. In McCoys Blick hatte er nie zuvor mehr Enttäuschung gesehen als in diesem Moment. Beiläufig entschuldigte er sich bei dem Fremden, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, und steuerte auf McCoy zu.

Der ergriff die Flucht und bahnte sich mit Ellbogen und genuschelten Entschuldigungen einen Weg nach draußen. Eine frische, klare Nacht empfing ihn und er rang begierig nach Atem. Ihm war mit einem Mal als bekäme er keine Luft mehr und er wusste, dass es nicht an seiner verringerten Lungenkapazität lag.

„Bones, warte mal!“ Diesmal konnte er ihn nicht überhören, da war sich Kirk sicher. Drinnen bei all dem Lärm hatte McCoy ihn vielleicht nicht vernommen, aber draußen war es absolut still. Seine eigene Stimme kam ihm plötzlich viel zu laut vor. „Bones!“

McCoy schloss die Augen, wagte kaum sich umzudrehen und öffnete sie gleich wieder, weil ihm dadurch noch schwindeliger wurde als ihm ohnehin schon war.

„Erklär mir das, Bones“, bat Kirk und trat näher zu seinem Freund heran. „Ich hab diesen Blick gesehen, als du mich gesehen hast. Erklär mir das, bitte.“

McCoy schluckte. „Da gibt es nichts zu erklären“, sagte er kühl. „Dann bist du eben schwul oder bi. Schön für dich. Noch mehr zur Auswahl…“

Als McCoy sich immer noch weigerte ihn anzusehen, umrundete Kirk ihn schlicht und stellte sich vor ihn. „Ich war neugierig, ok? Ich wollte sehen was dich daran reizt. Ich wollte wissen, ob es einen Unterschied macht eine Frau oder einen Mann zu küssen. Und ich habe nichts bemerkt, außer dass der Typ sich rasieren sollte. Mir ist nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es dich stören könnte, wenn ich offen für gewisse Neigungen bin.“ McCoy schwieg sich weiter aus, versuchte Kirks Blick auszuweichen, der bohrend wurde. „Warum hast du mich angesehen als hätte ich etwas Falsches getan, Bones? Warum ist es für dich ok, aber für mich nicht?“

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Geh wieder rein und amüsier’ dich weiter. Ich gehe in mein Bett und schlaf mich aus. Ich bin erledigt.“ McCoy wollte sich an Kirk vorbeischieben, doch der stellte sich ihm wieder in den Weg.

„Du lässt mich jetzt nicht so hier stehen, Bones.“ In seiner Stimme erklang die Autorität des Captains, doch davon ließ sich McCoy nicht beeindrucken. „Hör auf mir irgendeinen Scheiß zu erzählen und sei endlich ehrlich zu mir! Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, wie ich mit dir umgehen soll.“

„Du willst die Wahrheit nicht hören, Jim. Sie würde alles zunichte machen. Vier Jahre Freundschaft wären für immer zum Teufel und ich lass mich lieber von dieser ungesagten Wahrheit zerfressen als aufzugeben, was mich mit dir verbindet, willst du das nicht verstehen?“, schrie McCoy ihn an.

„Das hast du schon einmal prophezeit, Bones, und ich bin immer noch hier. Bin immer noch dein Freund.“ Kirks Stimme wurde wieder sanft. „Bist du in mich verliebt oder was?“ Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber Kirk konnte sich keine andere plausible Erklärung mehr denken. McCoys Benehmen schien auf Eifersucht zu basieren.

McCoy schluckte. Er sah Kirk an, wie plötzlich Erkenntnis Besitzt von ihm ergriff. „Gute Nacht, Jim.“ Diesmal gelang es ihm sich an Kirk vorbei zu schieben und eilig davon zu gehen. Rennen konnte er in seiner körperlichen Verfassung nicht, auch wenn er es sich noch so sehr wünschte.

Zu allem Überfluss begann es zu regnen.

Kirk stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und nahm das Ausbleiben einer Antwort als ein ‚Ja’ wahr. Ihm war nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass McCoy diese Frage mit ‚ja’ beantworten würde. Er sah seinem Freund nach, während ihm eisige Regentropfen ins Gesicht fielen. Nach und nach wurde seine Kleidung durchnässt, doch er stand nur da und starrte in die Nacht. Er konnte es nicht fassen!

So miserabel hatte Kirk sich nie zuvor gefühlt. McCoy hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er nicht sein Typ sei. Wie hatte er ihn bezeichnet? Als zu jung und selbstsüchtig, als das Gegenteil dessen, was er sich wünschte. In der Kneipe allerdings war McCoys jahrelang getragene Maske gefallen und hatte sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Wahrscheinlich, nein, sicher hatte McCoy recht. Er war viel zu egoistisch. Deshalb hatte er es nicht bemerkt. Und genau deshalb war er unfähig für eine richtige Beziehung. Es war egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte emotionale Distanz zu halten, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Und am Ende tat er immer irgendjemandem weh. Er hatte keinen Einfluss darauf.


	18. Chapter 18

KAPITEL ACHTZEHN

McCoy warf seine völlig durchnässte Kleidung achtlos auf den Boden, kroch ins Bett und zog sich die wärmende Bettdecke über den Kopf. Er wünschte sich an den Tag zurück an dem er sich Kirk gegenüber geoutet hatte, um alles rückgängig zu machen. Leider war dies unmöglich und er musste irgendwie lernen mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Nur, wohin sollte er gehen? Er war schon einmal geflohen und hatte den Planeten verlassen. Ein anderes Raumschiff? Eine Starbase vielleicht? Eins stand fest, auf der Enterprise konnte er nicht mehr bleiben. Es war auch so schon zunehmend schwerer geworden in Jims Gegenwart zu sein und diesen Gefühlen nicht nachgeben zu dürfen. Jetzt wo Jim die ganze, nackte Wahrheit wusste, wusste McCoy nicht mehr, wie er seinem besten Freund je wieder unter die Augen treten konnte. Ihre Freundschaft hatte ein jähes Ende gefunden und das war allein seine Schuld. Er hätte seinen Mund halten und sich mehr zusammenreißen müssen. Während der Zeit an der Academy war es ihm doch auch gelungen, wenngleich sie sich dort auch täglich gesehen hatten.

Offensichtlich wollte das Schicksal ihn leiden sehen. Ein Happy-End schien es für ihn nicht zu geben. Denn ganz gleich in wen er sich verliebte, es schien jedes Mal in einem Desaster zu enden. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach damit abfinden, dass er allein altern und irgendwann allein sterben würde.

An diesem Abend hasste er sein Leben mehr als je zuvor.

Der Türmelder erklang und riss ihn jäh aus seiner Melancholie, ließ ihn innerlich zusammenzucken. Er schloss die Augen und tat als höre er nichts. Er _wollte_ es nicht hören. Das Signal ertönte erneut. Wieder und wieder und immer wieder. Die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Signalen wurden stetig kürzer und irgendwann sirrte auch noch sein Kommunikator. Fluchend stand er auf und wickelte die dünne Bettdecke um seine Hüfte, während er zur Tür ging. Widerwillig öffnete er sie.

Kirk stand wie der sprichwörtlich begossene Pudel vor ihm. Den Kommunikator in seiner zitternden Hand haltend, die Lippen schon leicht blau. Grob zog McCoy ihn mit der einen Hand in sein Quartier, mit der anderen hielt er die Decke umklammert. „Wie lang bist du im Regen gestanden, Mann? Bist du wahnsinnig? Du kannst dir den Tod holen, bei den Temperaturen.“ Es war schließlich Herbst und abends sank die Temperatur meist auf fünf Grad herunter. McCoy funkelte ihn böse an.

Kirk hätte gerne etwas erwidert, aber ihm war viel zu kalt und er bekam kein Wort über die Lippen. Sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich, als seine Muskeln versuchten die ursprüngliche Körpertemperatur wieder herzustellen.

„Zieh das Zeug aus. Ich hole dir Handtücher und frische Sachen“, befahl McCoy aufgebracht und ließ ihn im Wohnraum stehen.

Während der Arzt zwischen Schlafzimmer und Bad hin und her wuselte und vor sich hinfluchte, zog Kirk sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sich von dem Besuch bei McCoy erhoffte, aber er wusste ganz sicher, dass er den Abend nicht einfach so enden lassen wollte. Denn genau das wäre das Ende ihrer Freundschaft gewesen und er wollte Bones nicht verlieren. Niemand hatte ihm je soviel bedeutet. Ihn als Freund zu verlieren war undenkbar. Er durfte es nicht geschehen lassen. Egal was es kosten würde. Er musste diese Freundschaft retten!

„Hier“, sagte McCoy unwirsch, der inzwischen eine Pyjamahose trug, als er Jims frische Kleidung auf den Sessel neben ihnen warf und ihm ein Handtuch an die Brust drückte. „Trockne dich ab.“

„Es t-tut mir l-leid“, brachte Kirk stotternd hervor. Ganz allmählich wurde ihm wärmer und er bekam wieder Gefühl in Hände und Gesicht zurück.

„Was tut dir leid?“ McCoy nahm ein Sweatshirt und zog es Jim über den Kopf, als dieser sich halbwegs abgetrocknet hatte.

Kirk schlüpfte in die Ärmel. „Dass ich nicht reagiert habe, wie du es dir vielleicht gewünscht hast.“

„Der Fehler liegt bei mir, Jim. Ich hätte von vornherein die Klappe halten sollen.“ Er reichte Kirk eine einfache Sporthose und ein paar Socken. „Zieh das an, damit dir warm wird.“

„Seit wann hast du diese Gefühle für mich? Und warum hast du gesagt, dass ich das Gegenteil von dem bin, was du willst?“

McCoy seufzte und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken, die Beine lässig über die eine Armlehne baumelnd, während er sich an der anderen Seite anlehnte. „Seit ein paar Jahren. So genau weiß ich das nicht mehr.“ Jetzt wo die Katze aus dem Sack war, konnte er auch gleich offen darüber sprechen. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. „Es gab kein besonderes Ereignis oder so was in der Art und ich hab mir auch nichts im Kalender markiert. Irgendwann wurde es mir einfach bewusst.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Und ich hatte dies gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du vielleicht Angst bekämst ich würde hinter jeder Berührung oder jedem Blick mehr sehen als da tatsächlich ist. Ich wollte nicht riskieren dich als Freund zu verlieren, Jim. Zudem hast du nie Anzeichen gemacht, dass du vielleicht an beiden Geschlechtern interessiert wärst.“

„Du hast bis dahin auch nie gezeigt, dass du dich zu Männern hingezogen fühlst“, argumentierte Kirk dagegen und schlüpfte in die letzte Socke. Ihm war immer noch kalt, aber er spürte wie es von Minute zu Minute wärmer wurde. „Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mir nie Gedanken über andere Männer gemacht habe. Als du dich dann geoutet hast, war das wie die Offenbarung einer weiteren Möglichkeit.“ Kirk setzte sich direkt gegenüber von McCoy auf den kleinen Couchtisch und hoffte, dass dieser sein Gewicht tragen würde. „Danke für die Sachen.“ Er rieb sich die kühlen Hände und pustete etwas warmen Atem hinein.

„Schon gut. Konnte doch nicht zusehen, wie du erfrierst“, sagte McCoy wie gleichgültig und winkte leicht ab. „Ich bin immer noch dein Arzt."

Für einen kurzen Moment lächelte Kirk, dann wurde er ernst. Er musterte den Mann vor sich eingehend. Von der Operation war äußerlich nichts zu sehen. McCoys Haut hatte sich dank modernster Medizin perfekt regeneriert. Dennoch sah der Arzt noch mitgenommen und erschöpft aus. Schließlich lehnte er sich vor und verharrte nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Gesicht des anderen. „Bones?“

„Hm?“, brachte dieser nur mühsam zustande. Sein Hals fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an, im Angesicht von Jims unmittelbarer Nähe. Seine Stimme klang wie ein Krächzen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ausweichen und sich wegdrehen, der andere Teil das genaue Gegenteil. Wieso tat Jim ihm das an? Wusste er denn nicht, dass diese Art von Nähe die reinste Folter für ihn war?

„Ich möchte, dass du mich küsst“, flüsterte Kirk.

Der Arzt schluckte und veränderte seine Sitzposition, dann richtete er sich auf und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich weiß nicht, was dich antreibt. Vielleicht hast du das Gefühl mir irgendwas schuldig zu sein. Vielleicht versuchst du damit unsere Freundschaft zu retten. Aber ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen etwas tust, das du im Grunde nicht selbst willst.“

Jim schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. Allerdings tat er dies so leicht, dass McCoy es im Halbdunkel des Quartiers kaum sehen konnte. Ja, er hatte sexuelle Gefälligkeiten oft als eine Art Währung genutzt. Aber niemals bei Bones. Er wusste, dass Bones niemals etwas als Gegenleistung für seine Loyalität und Freundschaft verlangte. „Ich kann dir sagen, was mich antreibt, Bones.“ Der Arzt presste sich weiter nach hinten in die Lehne des Sessels, um etwas Distanz zu seinem Gegenüber zu bekommen. Doch es brachte nichts, da Jim von dem Couchtisch rutschte und sich weiterhin über ihn lehnte. „Möchtest du den Grund wissen?“

„Ich…“ Er wollte widersprechen. Wollte verneinen und Jim von sich schieben und aus dem Quartier fliehen, das plötzlich viel zu eng für sie beide wirkte. Er durfte das nicht zulassen. Er war ohnehin schon zu weit gegangen. Und wenn er diesen nächsten Schritt zuließ und es schief ging … Er würde es nicht verkraften Jim endgültig zu verlieren.

Als er in Jims klare blaue Augen blickte und darin eine Sehnsucht entdeckte, die er zuvor nicht darin gesehen hatte, schlug ihm das Herz so stark in der Brust, dass er sicher war Jim könne es hören. In seinem Innern schrillten Alarmglocken los, warnten ihn vor diesem Schritt. Ihre Situation war ohnehin schon so konfus, ihre Beziehung so fragil.

„Warum?“, fragte McCoy dann entgegen aller Vernunft.

Jim lächelte ihn an und legte ihm die rechte Hand an die Wange. „Du bist der Grund, Bones. Du bist mir der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt und ich dachte, dass du das längst weißt. Und ich möchte dich küssen, seit ich deinen Blick in der Kneipe gesehen habe. Ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot. Ich habe sämtliche Signale übersehen und das tut mir so leid.“ Er durfte Bones nicht verlieren. Ohne Bones war er nur noch ein halber Mensch. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Bones ihn verstand.

McCoys warme Hand legte sich über Jims auf seinem Gesicht und er schmiegte sich in die Handinnenfläche. Er wusste, dass Jim jedes Wort ernst meinte. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Jim diese tiefe Freundschaft nicht falsch interpretierte. Jim hatte nie geliebt. Woher sollte er den Unterschied kennen? Und was, wenn er diese beiden Gefühle, die sich so sehr ähnelten verwechselte? Oh Gott, er wollte so sehr, dass Jim seine Gefühle erwiderte. Aber er wusste auch, wie leicht Jim sich von ihm beeinflussen ließ. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Jim war ihm gegenüber so devot, dass er oftmals aufpassen musste diesen Umstand nicht auszunutzen. Und es gab nichts, das Jim mehr fürchtete, als jemanden zu verlieren, der ihm wirklich wichtig war. Er hatte schon zu viele Menschen verloren.

„Tu das nicht für mich, Jim.“

„Ich tue das nicht nur, weil du es willst“, sagte Jim und kam noch ein Stück näher, „sondern, weil ich es auch will.“ 

Damit war es um McCoy geschehen. Das letzte Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung flog über Bord. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann. Er legte seine rechte Hand hinter Jims Kopf und zog ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit zu einem Kuss heran. Es war ein harmloser Kuss auf den Mund, dennoch sandte er bereits elektrisierende Wellen durch McCoys Körper.

Ungeduldig presste Jim sich mit ganzem Körper näher, öffnete seinen Mund und knabberte an Bones Unterlippe, während dieser in seinen Mund keuchte. Kirk wurde seltsam heiß und kalt zugleich, als ein wohliger Schauer über seinen Rücken floss.

Bones’ Zunge wagte einen kleinen Vorstoß und presste sich gegen Jims Lippen, die sich nur allzu bereitwillig teilten. Er hörte sich selbst leise in Jims Mund stöhnen, als dessen Zunge begann seine anzustupsen und zu umkreisen.

Seine Hand durchwühlte unkontrolliert das feuchte Haar, was Jim zum Anlass nahm Bones mehr oder weniger auf den Schoß zu klettern. Er achtete sorgfältig darauf, trotz aller Leidenschaft, nicht auf Bones, sondern auf die Lehnen des Sessels zu knien. Er wollte Bones schließlich nicht wehtun und er war sich weiterhin bewusst, dass der Körper unter ihm gegen gewisse Berührungen protestieren würde.

Bones saugte und knabberte an seinen Lippen und stöhnte in Jims Mund, was Jim ganz wahnsinnig machte. Er ließ sich gehen, versank in diesem ungewohnt wohligen Gefühl. Er hatte viele Frauen geküsst in seinem Leben, mehr als er zählen konnte, aber so etwas hatte er vorher nie empfunden. Und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er begriff was es war. Es fühlte sich an als käme er nachhause. Als wäre es schon immer seine Bestimmung gewesen hier mit Bones zu landen, bei genau diesem Moment.

Das lustige Flattern in seiner Magengrube, ein weiterer Indikator dafür, dass dies hier richtig war, ließ Jim in Bones’ Mund lächeln. Er biss leicht in Bones’ Unterlippe und spürte, wie seine Hose zunehmend enger wurde. Ein Begehren dem Jim nur allzu gern nachgab, wuchs mit jeder Sekunde in ihm heran und so schickte er seine rechte Hand auf Wanderschaft, die bis dahin immer noch Bones Gesicht gehalten hatte. Instinktiv fand sie zwischen Bones Schenkel und bewegte sich seinem Zentrum entgegen, doch Bones versteifte sich sofort und beendete den Kuss abrupt, in dem er Jim von sich schob.

„Was… was ist?“, hauchte Kirk und wollte ihn wieder küssen.

McCoy gelang es irgendwie sich unter Jim hervorzuschälen und aufzustehen. „Das ist keine gute Idee, Jim.“

„Was? Warum nicht? Du willst es doch auch.“ Kirk stand auf und schloss erneut den geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Wenn es einen Mann gab, dem er sich hingeben wollte und mit dem er diese neue Erfahrung erleben wollte, dann war es Bones.

McCoy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich das will, Jim. Aber ich will das nicht nur für eine Nacht und morgen sind wir einfach wieder Freunde wie vorher. So funktioniert das für dich, aber nicht für mich. Für mich ist Sex nicht einfach nur ein Akt, Jim. Für mich ist Sex das Intimste, das zwei Menschen miteinander erleben können. Und wir beide wissen, dass du keine deiner Bekanntschaften je ein zweites Mal getroffen hast.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du jetzt erwartest“, gestand Kirk ehrlich. „Lass uns doch einfach schauen wohin es führt.“

„Das kann ich nicht, Jim. Diese Art lockere Übereinkunft suche ich nicht. Was ich will und wozu ich bereit bin weißt du. Komm zu mir, wenn auch du bereit dafür bist dich fallen zu lassen.“ Damit schloss Bones zu ihm auf, küsste Jim erneut leidenschaftlich und ließ ihn dann mitten im Raum stehen, als er mit einem „Gute Nacht, Jim“ in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung nicht auf Jims offenes Angebot einzugehen. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm bereute diese Entscheidung bereits, weil er diese Gelegenheit vielleicht nie wieder bekommen würde. Aber er durfte jetzt nicht nachgeben. Diese eine Nacht würde ihre einzige bleiben, daran hegte er keine Zweifel. Es war einfach typisch Jim. Er stürzte sich ständig ohne nachzudenken in Situationen, die sich im Nachhinein als fatal herausstellten. Und meist endeten diese Situationen damit, dass Jim zu ihm kam, um sich wieder zusammenflicken zu lassen. Dieses eine Mal musste er Jim und auch sich selbst, vor dessen spontaner Gedankenlosigkeit bewahren, bevor etwas geschah, das sie beide für immer bereuen könnten.

Jim war noch nicht bereit für eine feste Beziehung. Und McCoy war niemals ein Mann für eine Nacht gewesen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend blieb Jim allein zurück. Sein erster Impuls war, Bones in dessen Schlafzimmer zu folgen, aber er wollte nicht respektlos oder aufdringlich sein. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht einfach gehen und so tun, als wäre da eben nichts zwischen ihnen passiert. Himmel noch eins, Bones hatte ihn geküsst wie nie jemand zuvor. Er hatte verdammte Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt! Sollte er das einfach ignorieren?

Sie hatten gemeinsam einen Weg eingeschlagen, den sie nicht wieder zurückgehen konnten. Ein Kuss, eine Entscheidung hatte alles verändert.

=/)=

Das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser folgte ihm in seinen Traum. Er saß irgendwo auf einem grünen Hügel, von nichts weiter umgeben als einer endlosen Wiesenlandschaft, einigen Bäumen und absoluter Stille. Eben noch hatte er einen Sonnenaufgang beobachtet und plötzlich zog der Himmel mit schwarzen Wolken zu und es begann in Strömen zu regnen. Irgendetwas fiel hinter ihm herunter und schlug dumpf auf dem Boden auf. Als er sich jedoch herumdrehte, um die Ursache des Geräuschs zu ermitteln erwachte McCoy und schlug die Augen auf.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er sich orientiert hatte und sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich Wasser fließen hörte und zwar aus seinem Badezimmer! Die Tür war geschlossen, aber es bestand kein Zweifel.

"Das gibt's doch nicht", grummelte er vor sich hin und stand auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Die Tür ging zwischen auf und sofort umhüllte ihn heißer Dampf. "Wenn du versuchst dich zu verbrühen, mach das gefälligst in deiner eigenen Dusche!"

"Morgen, Bones", erklang Kirks seltsam gut gelaunte Stimme durch den nahezu undurchdringlichen Nebel.

McCoy wedelte mit der Hand vor Augen, um wenigstens irgendwas erkennen zu können. Vergebens. "Hast du die Lüftung nicht aktiviert, Mann? Und warum zum Teufel bist du überhaupt noch hier?"

Kirk trat aus der Duschkabine und stand vollkommen nackt vor seinem Freund, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. "Gibst du mir mal ein Handtuch?"

McCoy starrte ihn fassungslos an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Du machst dich über mich lustig, Jim. Ganz toll, wirklich", sagte er voller Sarkasmus. "Mal ehrlich, was willst du noch hier?"

"Handtuch", sagte Kirk nur und nickte in Richtung Schrank, neben dem McCoy stand. Schließlich zog der Arzt eines der größeren Handtücher heraus und warf es Jim entgegen, ehe er ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Kirk schmunzelte ob des erbärmlichen Versuchs seines Freundes Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. "Du hast nicht gesagt, dass ich gehen soll, also bin ich geblieben."

"Soll das eine Art Folter sein, Jim? Dass du dich mir hier nackt präsentierst, nachdem was gestern zwischen uns geschehen ist."

"Keineswegs, Bones", sagte er wie gelangweilt, doch McCoy konnte hören, dass er grinste. Seine Stimme veränderte sich dann. Der Arzt weigerte sich jedoch weiterhin sich herumzudrehen, um ihn ansehen zu können. "Aber es ist interessant zu wissen, dass es dich foltert." Kirk trat dicht hinter McCoy, so dass er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. "Es fängt an mir Spaß zu machen."

Ihm lief ein anregender Schauer über den Rücken, als er Jims Atem an seinem Nacken spürte. McCoy biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen. Kirk konnte es sehen, als sich die Wangenknochen des Arztes deutlich abzeichneten. "Gestern ist nichts passiert, Bones. Wir haben uns nur geküsst, das ist alles. Kein Grund nen Wirbel drum zu machen."

Nun drehte McCoy sich doch herum, vermied es dabei aber ganz bewusst irgendwo anders hinzusehen als in Jims Gesicht. In seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich. "Wenn es dir nichts bedeutet hat, kannst du ja erst recht gehen, Jim. Du hast zu dem Thema eine gänzlich andere Einstellung als ich und deswegen würde es auch niemals funktionieren. Du bist auf körperliche Nähe aus, mir geht es dabei vielmehr um die emotionale Nähe."

"Und du denkst, dass ich dazu nicht in der Lage bin?"

"Ich denke das nicht nur, ich _weiß_ es. Ich kenne dich nun schon so lange, Jim." McCoy sah ihm fest in die Augen. Himmel, wie er diese blauen Augen liebte! Aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Wenn er sich auf Jim einließe wäre er nur der erste in einer Reihe von vielen Männern, die zweifellos folgen würden. Er musste aufhören sich Gedanken darüber zu machen wie es ein könnte. Sie waren zu verschieden. Es konnte nicht gut gehen. "Zieh dich bitte an und geh, Jim. Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich, ok?"

Kirk sah ihn noch einige lange Sekunden an, dann nickte er. "Ok, Bones. Wenn du es wirklich möchtest, dann verschwinde ich. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich unseren Kuss nicht bereue. Und ich finde ihn keineswegs bedeutungslos." Irgendwie hoffte er, dass McCoy das ebenso sah, aber der schwieg sich zu dem Thema aus und Jim war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Ihnen beiden war klar, dass es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab, wie sie ihre verfahrene Situation retten konnten. Sie würden sich aus dem Weg gehen, was implizierte dass McCoy die Enterprise verließ. Oder sie würden entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeiten tatsächlich zusammenfinden. McCoy hatte seinen Standpunkt bereits klar gemacht, nun lag die finale Entscheidung bei Jim.

Seine eigene Kleidung war über Nacht fast ganz getrocknet und er zog sich rasch an. Das Hemd war vollkommen zerknittert, aber das scherte Kirk im Augenblick wenig. Er konnte fühlen, dass McCoy jeden seiner Handgriffe beobachtete. Als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, fand er seine Vermutung bestätigt. Der Arzt hatte sich auf die Couch gesetzt, mit nichts weiter bekleidet als seiner Pyjamahose und beobachtete ihn gedankenverloren.

Kirk fühlte sich verpflichtet noch etwas zu sagen, aber er suchte einige gedehnte Sekunden nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Bones. Und ich wollte schon gar nicht einen Keil zwischen uns treiben. Irgendwie kriegen wir das wieder hin. Ich gebe uns nicht einfach so auf." Damit wandte sich Kirk zum gehen und aktivierte den Türöffner ohne hinzusehen, da er über seine Schulter hinweg immer noch Bones ansah. Als er dann hinaustreten wollte stieß er unvermittelt mit Spock zusammen, der sichtlich überrascht war ihn hier anzutreffen.

"Spock", sagte Kirk und wunderte sich seinerseits ihn hier zu sehen. Besonders so früh am Morgen.

Der Halbvulkanier sah abwechselnd von Kirk zu McCoy, der sich von der Couch erhob und zu ihnen an die Tür kam. "Captain", grüßte Spock zurück. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier hatte die vergangene Nacht recht effizient für seine Nachforschungen genutzt, nachdem Uhura eingeschlafen war und er sich aus dem Quartier stehlen konnte.

Kirk sah verwundert vom einen zum anderen und fragte sich, was Spock jetzt wohl dachte. "Also dann", ließ er sich schließlich vernehmen, als die Blicke zunehmend fragender und die Situation verstärkt angespannter wurde, "wir sehen uns noch, Bones. Spock." Damit zwängte er sich an Spock vorbei, der seinerseits erst auf McCoys Bitte in dessen Quartier eintrat.

McCoy schloss die Tür vor Kirks Nase, kaum dass Spock sein Quartier betreten hatte. "Ist gestern ziemlich spät geworden und er ist auf der Couch eingeschlafen", versuchte er zu erklären und deutete Spock an, dass er sich auf die Couch setzen solle. "Was zu trinken? Kaffee? Ein Frühstück vielleicht?"

"Nein, danke", erwiderte Spock höflich und setzte sich. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Datenchip, den er bis dahin verborgen hatte und legte ihn auf den Couchtisch. "Ich habe die gewünschten Informationen beschaffen können, Doktor." Er hinterfragte das seltsame Gebaren des Arztes lieber nicht. Es war selbst für einen Halbvulkanier offensichtlich, dass irgendwas zwischen McCoy und Kirk vorgefallen war. Was genau entzog sich jedoch seiner Vorstellungskraft und er spürte auch nicht den Wunsch nachzufragen. Das Privatleben seiner Mannschaftskollegen ging ihn nichts an.

McCoy nahm den Chip und speiste ihn in das Terminal ein, das zur Standardeinrichtung der Offiziersquartiere gehörte. "Das ist eine Menge Lesestoff, Spock. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich durchgearbeitet habe. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ihnen bald helfen kann."

Spock erhob sich wieder. "Danke, dass Sie sich, in Anbetracht Ihrer eigenen gesundheitlichen Verfassung, die Zeit nehmen. Ich weiß Ihre Bemühungen sehr zu schätzen, Doktor."

McCoy musterte den Halbvulkanier, der mit den Händen auf dem Rücken verschränkt dastand und wirkte als trüge er eine schwere Last auf den Schultern. Der Schlafmangel setzte ihm ganz schön zu, überlegte McCoy. Er musste bald ein effektives Heilmittel finden. "Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken um mich, Spock. Mir geht es gut." Spock nickte leicht. "Grüßen Sie Uhura von mir."

"Das werde ich. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Wiedersehen", sagte McCoy und begleitete Spock noch zur Tür. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Vulkanier nicht nur so ahnungslos tat. Fürs Erste hatte er jetzt jedoch die ersehnte Ablenkung erhalten. Spock zu helfen war jetzt genau das, was er tun wollte. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte die Informationen aus den vielen Berichten aufzunehmen, die Spock ihm überlassen hatte, Jim stahl sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken.


	19. Chapter 19

KAPITEL NEUNZEHN

Kühler Wind wehte durch Kirks Haar, als er sich auf den Rand eines Springbrunnens setzte. Die herbstliche Sonne schien warm auf sein Gesicht, dennoch fröstelte er leicht, was er auf sein vom duschen noch feuchtes Haar zurückführte. Der Springbrunnen befand sich im Zentrum der Gründanlage, die von zahlreichen Gebäuden der Akademie gesäumt war. Er mochte diesen Platz, den Mittelpunkt der Starfleet Academy. Von hier aus konnte er Pikes Bürofenster sehen, von dem aus er schon unzählige Male genau hier herunter geschaut hatte. Doch was noch wichtiger war, das Fenster von McCoys Gästequartier bot ebenfalls Ausblick auf die kleine Parkanlage. Kirk fragte sich, ob Bones zu ihm herabsah und ebenfalls über ihn nachdachte.

Wahrscheinlich nicht, entschied er. Zwar reflektierte die Sonne von McCoys Fenster und er konnte absolut nicht erkennen ob jemand dort stand und hinaussah, aber er kannte seinen Freund. Zumal Spock noch bei ihm war, würde McCoy wohl kaum ans Fenster gehen und ihm nachsehen. Spock. Was führte Spock so früh am Morgen ausgerechnet zu McCoy? Kirk konnte sich absolut keine Erklärung vorstellen. Für einen Höflichkeitsbesuch war es zu früh und dass die beiden nicht gerade Freunde waren, wusste jeder der sie zusammen erlebt hatte.

Dass er selbst keine Erklärung fand, wurmte Kirk und genau deshalb wartete er vor dem Gebäude darauf, dass Spock heraus kam. Er würde ihn einfach fragen. Warum einen Hehl aus seiner Neugierde machen? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden Männer, die seine engsten Vertrauten waren, kein wirkliches Geheimnis vor ihm hatten. Sicher gab es eine ganz einfache Begründung und er würde nach Spocks Erklärung darüber lachen oder zumindest lächeln, weil es so trivial war.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, ehe Spock tatsächlich das Gebäude verließ. Er wirkte unvertraut auf Kirk. Angespannt, vielleicht sogar - Kirk wagte kaum den Gedanken zu ende zu spinnen - paranoid. Es war weniger Spocks Gesichtsausdruck, den Kirk aus der Entfernung bestenfalls abschätzen konnte, als viel mehr die Art und Weise, wie Spock sich umsah, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Als wolle er sichergehen, niemand anderes habe ihn aus dem Gebäude kommen sehen.

Kirk dachte nicht lange nach und erhob sich von dem kalten Stein, um dem Halbvulkanier hinterher zu joggen. "Spock!"

Sein Erster Offizier drehte sich zu ihm herum. "Captain."

"Jim, Spock. Nennen Sie mich außer Dienst doch bitte Jim." Wann würde Spock endlich die Barriere zwischen ihnen einreißen und eine Freundschaft zulassen? Kirk konnte ihm nur ein Stück weit entgegen kommen. Spock würde ebenfalls seinen Teil dazu beitragen müssen. Der alte Spock aus der Zukunft mochte Recht haben. In einem anderen Leben waren sie vielleicht sehr enge Freunde gewesen. In dieser Realität waren sie jedoch noch ein ganzes Stück davon entfernt. Es fehlte eindeutig Vertrauen. Andererseits, und das wurde Kirk zunehmend bewusster, war er zu McCoy auch nur begrenzt offen gewesen und McCoy zu ihm. Vielleicht lag genau dort der Hund begraben. "Sie sind ja schon früh unterwegs, Spock", sagte er und wischte seine Gedanken fort.

Der Halbvulkanier wölbte nur eine Braue und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

"Sie und McCoy hecken doch nicht irgendwas aus, oder?" Kirk lächelte, versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Die Situation war so merkwürdig.

"Mein Besuch bei Doktor McCoy war privat, Captain." Damit schien für Spock alles gesagt zu sein, aber Kirk war alles andere als zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er es gerne etwas genauer wüsste. Spock ging jedoch in keinster Weise darauf ein.

Kirk verlagerte das Gewicht vom einen Bein aufs andere und musterte sein Gegenüber eingehend. Diesmal würde er Spock nicht darauf hinweisen, dass er lieber beim Vornamen genannt wurde. "Ich will es wissen, Spock. Sie kommen nicht grundlos vorbei. Nicht bei McCoy." Irgendwas wurde vor ihm verheimlicht und er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Er war der Captain, er hatte ein Recht darauf informiert zu werden.

"Sie müssen mir vertrauen."

"Ich soll Ihnen vertrauen? So wie Sie mir vertrauen, meinen Sie?" Kirk lachte verächtlich. Gerade Spock sprach von Vertrauen. "Würde ich früh morgens vor Uhuras Quartier auftauchen, würden Sie das einfach so schlucken?"

"Interessanter Ansatz", war Spocks Kommentar. Kleine Gedankenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, die zum größten Teil von seinem akkurat geschnittenen schwarzen Haar bedeckt war. Kirk konnte es sich jedoch sehr gut vorstellen, als Spocks Brauen in die Höhe schnellten. "Nyota und ich haben eine Beziehung. Ich kann in Ihrem Vergleich keine Logik finden, Captain."

Spock betonte den ersten Satz besonders, wodurch Kirk dämmerte, dass der Halbvulkanier ihn immer noch als Konkurrenten sah. "Sie trauen mir nicht wegen Uhura? Ach kommen Sie, Spock. Das ist doch kein Thema mehr zwischen uns. Wir wissen beide, dass sie nur Augen für Sie hat." Spocks Miene glättete sich, blieb jedoch unnachgiebig. Kirk seufzte. "Zwischen Uhura und mir ist nichts, Spock. Da war nie etwas und da wird nie etwas sein. Das müssen Sie mir glauben."

"Eine typische Pattsituation, würde ich sagen." Spock legte seine Hände auf den Rücken. "Nyota hat Recht. Wir können keine Freunde werden, solange wir einander nicht hundertprozentig vertrauen." Diesmal war es an Kirk die Stirn in Falten zu legen. "Sie schlug eine Gedankenverschmelzung vor", ergänzte Spock zur Erklärung.

Kirks Augen weiteten sich. "Auf keinen Fall. Ich bin jetzt noch ganz durcheinander vom letzten Mal und versuche die Erinnerungen Ihres alter Egos von meinen eigenen zu unterscheiden. Ich habe mich tagelang gefühlt als hätte ein Mixer mein Hirn verquirlt. Das lasse ich nicht noch einmal zu." Eigentlich ging es Kirk nicht wirklich darum, dass er nach der Verschmelzung durcheinander war. Er hatte zwar einige Zeit daran zu knabbern gehabt, aber die Nachwehen waren relativ gering ausgefallen. Worüber er sich vielmehr sorgte war, was Spock in seinen Gedanken finden würde. Und das hatte rein gar nichts mit Uhura zu tun.

"Ich fühle mich ebenfalls nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken meinen Geist mit Ihrem zu vereinen", gab Spock zu. "Allerdings sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, wie wir einander jemals richtig vertrauen können. Ich werde mir Gewissheit Ihrer Gefühle und der Beziehung gegenüber Nyota einholen und im Gegenzug erfahren Sie, was mich zu Doktor McCoy führte. Gleichzeitig würden wir einander vielleicht von Grund auf besser verstehen, besser aufeinander eingehen können. Nicht nur privat, auch dienstlich." Kirk schien darüber nachzudenken, aber Spock sah immer noch Zweifel in den Augen des Captains. "Mein alter Ego hatte Ihnen sehr viel in sehr kurzer Zeit zu zeigen, deshalb haben Sie sich nach der Verschmelzung so durcheinander gefühlt. Wir stehen jetzt nicht unter Zeitdruck, Jim."

Es war nicht was Spock sagte, sondern wie er es sagte, was Kirk schließlich überzeugte. Spock hegte ebenfalls den Wunsch nach einer Freundschaft, nach einer speziellen Verbindung zwischen ihnen. "Ok. Angenommen ich stimme zu, Spock. Versprechen Sie mir, dass egal was Sie in meinem Geist finden..." Kirk biss sich auf die Lippen und presste sie dann fest zusammen. "Versprechen Sie mir, nicht vorschnell zu urteilen. Versprechen Sie mir, es für sich zu behalten."

Etwas in Kirks Blick berührte Spock tief in seinem Herzen. "Ich erwarte dasselbe von Ihnen, Jim."

Kirk nickte und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Was er im Begriff war zu tun würde nicht nur sein Privatleben offen legen, sondern auch McCoys. Und er wusste genau, dass dieser sich ganz bestimmt nicht auf Spocks Vorschlag einlassen würde. "Wo gehen wir hin? Das machen wir doch nicht hier?" Kirk sah sich auf dem Gelände um, das sich nach und nach mit Kadetten und Offizieren füllte.

=/)=

Sie hatten sich in Kirks Quartier zurückgezogen. Spock wollte nicht in das eigene gehen, das er zurzeit mit Uhura teilte. Nicht, weil er etwas vor ihr verbergen wollte, sondern weil er für sie beide gerne einen ganz besonders privaten Rahmen bevorzugte. Immerhin war eine Geistesverschmelzung ein sehr intensiver und persönlicher Vorgang.

Spock verdunkelte die Fenster und stellte einige Kerzen zur Beleuchtung auf. Kirk fand die Vorbereitungen merkwürdig. Es kam ihm unpassend vor, dass Spock eine so spezielle Atmosphäre schaffte. Dunkelheit und Kerzenlicht war nach seinem Empfinden romantisch. Und wenn er etwas nicht im Sinn hatte, dann eine romantische Zeit mit Spock. Der Halbvulkanier erklärte allerdings, dass die Kerzen beruhigend seien und die Dunkelheit für eine angenehmere Rückkehr aus der Verschmelzung sorgen würde und Kirk akzeptierte seine Erklärung.

Sie setzten sich inmitten des Wohnraums gegenüber auf den Boden. Zunächst kniete Kirk, doch als Spock ihm sagte, es wäre klüger den Schneidersitz wählen, da ihm ansonsten im Anschluss die Beine unerträglich schmerzen würden, beschloss er dem Vorschlag nachzukommen.

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich gründlich an, holten ein letztes Mal ein stilles Einverständnis vom anderen. Dann legte Spock seine Fingerspitzen auf Kirks Gesicht und sprach die zeremoniellen Worte, die den Vorgang auslösten. "Mein Geist zu deinem Geist, deine Gedanken zu meinen Gedanken."

Kirk fühlte sich seltsam gefasst. Eben noch war er vollkommen nervös gewesen und mit einem Mal war er absolut gelassen. Er spürte, dass die Veränderung seiner Gefühle nicht von ihm selbst kam. Spock beruhigte ihn und sprach bedächtig auf ihn ein. Diese Verschmelzung fühlte sich wesentlich sanfter und ruhiger an als seine erste, war dadurch sehr viel angenehmer. Schwerelosigkeit schien ihn empor zu heben und er war versucht seine Hände neben sich auf den Boden zu legen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch in seinem Quartier saß.

Er sah den jungen Spock, wie er von seiner Mutter zur Schule begleitet wurde. Wie sie ihn abends ins Bett brachte, ihm vorlas und ihn mit Liebe erfüllte. Kirk spürte wie unsicher Spock als Kind gewesen war, wie verängstigt und wie allein er sich stets vorgekommen war. Als Kind war er weit menschlicher gewesen, als in seiner Jugend und später im Erwachsenenalter. Spocks Mutter hatte es bemerkt und ihn wie ein ganz normales Kind behandelt. Aber Spock hatte dennoch immer versucht seinem Vater nachzueifern.

Spock fühlte unsäglichen Schmerz als er Kirks frühe Kindheit durchlebte. Körperlichen Schmerz. Er sah Kirk, der seinen Bruder umklammert hielt und nicht gehen lassen wollte. Fühlte, wie das Herz des Jungen brach, als er sich von Sam im Stich gelassen fühlte. Durchlebte die wilde Autofahrt in der antiken Corvette und spürte die anschließende Tracht Prügel, die sein Stiefvater Frank ihm verpasste. Es war das erste Mal, dass Frank die Hand gegen ihn erhob, aber nicht das letzte Mal.

"Ich habe mit deinem Vater gesprochen, Spock. Und er hat eingewilligt, dass du dir deine Gefährtin ebenso frei wählen darfst, wie er mich wählen durfte." Amanda blickte dem jungen Spock tief in die Augen, ehe sie ihren Sohn zu sich zog und in die Arme nahm. Spock hatte am Abend zuvor eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit Sarek gehabt. Immer wieder war Spocks menschliche Hälfte durchgebrochen, bis er sich entschied der vulkanischen Tradition zu folgen und allen Emotionen zu entsagen. Dennoch weigerte er sich T’Pring zu heiraten, wie sein Vater es verlangte. 

"Du bist ebenso wertlos wie dein Bruder, Jimmy", schrie Frank ihn an. "Ich weiß nicht, was eure Mutter in euch sieht. Aus euch wird nichts werden. Dein Bruder hat das schon erkannt und ist deshalb abgehauen, um eurer Mutter die Schmach zu ersparen." Der vierzehnjährige Kirk blickte finster zu seinem Stiefvater auf. "Sam ist abgehauen, weil er mehr als ein elender Farmer werden will. Weil er nicht wie du enden möchte!", schrie er und wusste im selben Moment, dass die Konsequenz ihn sprichwörtlich hart treffen würde. Franks Faust schlug mit unglaublicher Wucht in sein Gesicht und er ging zu Boden. Spock war verlockt sein eigenes Gesicht abzutasten, weil der Schmerz so realistisch war. Nach diesem Vorfall hatte der junge James Kirk die Farm verlassen, wohin er ging wollte Kirk ihn jedoch nicht wissen lassen. Aus Neugierde suchte Spock in den folgenden Jahren nach Winona Kirk, doch er konnte sie nirgendwo in Kirks Erinnerungen finden. Er ging davon aus, dass sie den Jungen mit sich genommen hatte, konnte jedoch keinen Hinweis finden, der diese Vermutung unterstützte.

Wärme umhüllte Kirk, wie er sie kaum jemals zuvor empfunden hatte. Und dann sah er sie. Uhura saß im Auditorium und er sah vom Rednerpult zu ihr hinauf. Doch es war nicht seine Erinnerung, es war Spocks. Er sah Uhura durch Spocks Augen und es überraschte ihn mehr als alles andere, dass ausgerechnet jemand wie Spock zu Liebe auf den ersten Blick imstande war. Für einen kurzen Moment beneidete er Spock für dieses schöne Gefühl. Er folgte diesen Erinnerungen und erlebte ihr erstes Date, ihren ersten Kuss und ... Kirk fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Voyeur und übersprang gewisse Details in Spocks Gedanken. Er war sich sicher, der Halbvulkanier würde es zu schätzen wissen.

"Verdammt, Jim!" McCoy drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schloss die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier hinter sich, das er fluchtartig verließ. Spock fühlte das Gewicht einer Frau, die nackt auf ihm saß und wurde sich der intimen Situation bewusst. Aus Kirks Erinnerung wusste er, dass McCoy ihn an diesem Abend nicht zum ersten Mal mit einer Partnerin während des Geschlechtsakts überrascht hatte. Was ihn allerdings überraschte war McCoys Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht etwa durch Verlegenheit oder Verwirrung gezeichnet war, sondern vielmehr von Traurigkeit, die Spock jedoch nicht recht einschätzen konnte. Allerdings fiel Kirk das zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht auf. Seine Konzentration lag woanders als bei McCoy.

Sein Herz schien auseinander zu reißen, als er seine Hand nach Amanda ausstreckte, sie jedoch nicht mehr zu fassen bekam. Kirk wurde schlagartig bewusst, welche Erinnerung er durchlebte und er versuchte sie zu überspringen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er war gezwungen den Schmerz zu fühlen, der Spock seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag verfolgte.

Spock suchte nach speziellen Erinnerungen an Uhura und fand sie schließlich. Er fühlte eine sexuelle Anziehung, die jedoch plötzlich verschwand und in eine ganz andere Richtung abschweifte. Kirk hatte tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt und empfand keine tieferen Gefühle mehr für sie. Seine ständigen Annäherungsversuche waren letztlich nur noch ein Wunsch nach Freundschaft. Spock suchte weiter, versuchte geheime Gedanken zu finden, doch da war nichts was auf eine heimliche Liebe zu Uhura hindeutete.

Er wachte schweißgebadet auf und rang nach Atem. Absolute Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn und ließ ihn erschaudern, dann legten sich zierliche Arme um ihn. Weiche, warme Lippen küssten seine Schulter und er wusste, dass Uhura bei ihm war, die versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Kirk wurde bewusst, dass Spock unter Alpträumen litt, in welchen er immer wieder und wieder gezwungen war den Tod seiner Mutter zu durchleben. Tränen begannen hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern zu brennen, doch er hielt sie zurück. Das war nicht sein Schmerz, es war Spocks.

Lippen strichen über seine, Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinem Bauch. Spock ließ die sexuellen Erinnerungen Kirks nur ungern zu. Es war erstaunlich wie viele Partnerinnen er in so wenigen Jahren gehabt hatte. Für Spock war es unbegreiflich, wie jemand mehr als eine Partnerin im Leben haben konnte, der man sich körperlich hingab. Etwas Raues streifte plötzlich seine Lippen und er öffnete die Augen. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah er keine Frau vor sich, die zu einer fremdartigen Spezies gehörte wie er zunächst annahm, sondern Doktor McCoy! Augenblicklich beendete er die Verschmelzung und wich erschrocken von Kirk zurück, als hätte dieser ihm etwas angetan.

Sein Gegenüber wurde ebenso jäh aus der Verschmelzung gerissen und für einige Minuten sahen sich beide überlastet und durcheinander von den Emotionen des anderen an. Dann wandte Spock seinen Blick von Kirk ab und stand auf, um das Tageslicht wieder durchs Fenster zu lassen. Ratlos starrte er hinab auf den Park, der viele Meter unter ihm lag. Es war nicht seine Intention gewesen Kirk so unsanft aus der Verschmelzung zu entlassen, aber was er zuletzt in dessen Erinnerungen gefunden hatte, war zu viel für Spock gewesen.

"Spock." Kirk erhob sich langsam und stellte sich hinter ihn. "Reden Sie mit mir, Spock. Ich weiß, dass Sie das eben miterlebt haben."

Der Halbvulkanier wandte sich um. "Es steht mir nicht zu etwas dazu zu sagen."

Kirk erkannte Verwirrung in Spocks Blick. Nach der Verschmelzung war er für einige Zeit nicht dazu in der Lage seine Emotionen vollkommen zu kontrollieren. Kirk selbst hatte Schwierigkeiten das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Sein Blick war immer noch von Tränen verschleiert, die im Grunde Spocks waren und die der Halbvulkanier vielleicht nie um seine Mutter geweint hatte.

"Es ist so... unlogisch."

Kirk fuhr sich mit beiden Händen fahrig durch das dunkelblonde Haar und legte schließlich die gefalteten Fingerspitzen vor seinen Mund. "Ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt. Nicht aus Ihrem Blickwinkel." Er seufzte. "Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht."

"Das war nicht, was ich erwartet habe zu finden", gab Spock leise zu und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster hin.

"Ich habe auch nicht erwartet so viel Liebe in Ihnen zu finden, Spock. Für jemand, der nach außen so reserviert ist wie Sie - nun ja, meistens zumindest - hegen Sie unglaublich starke Gefühle für die eine oder andere Person in Ihrem Leben. Ich fürchte nur, dass ich gerade eben das bisschen Respekt verloren habe, das Sie mir entgegen gebracht haben."

Spock schloss die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Homosexualität gibt es - gab es - auf Vulkan nicht", erklärte er und für einen Moment sah er wieder seinen Heimatplaneten vor sich als er in sich zusammenfiel und von dem schwarzen Loch verschlungen wurde. "Ich muss es nicht verstehen, Jim." Schließlich wandte er sich seinem Gegenüber wieder zu. "Ich kann es nicht verstehen. Aber ich respektiere es, wie ich die Traditionen anderer Kulturen respektiere, in denen es üblich ist simultan mehrere Ehepartner zu haben. Denken Sie nur an die Denobulaner. Eine solche Lebensweise käme für mich niemals in Frage, aber für diese Spezies ist sie vollkommen normal. Ich weiß auch, dass Menschen es für antiquiert halten, dass die Ehen von Vulkaniern bereits im Kindesalter von den jeweiligen Eltern bestimmt werden."

"Das gab es auf der Erde auch", gab Kirk zu bedenken und hielt sofort wieder den Mund als er Spocks Blick sah. Der Halbvulkanier war noch nicht fertig und er wollte nicht respektlos erscheinen.

"Mein Respekt Ihnen gegenüber ist entscheidend gewachsen, Jim", sagte Spock und überraschte Kirk sichtlich. "Was Sie getan haben, erforderte viel Mut."

"Mut?" Kirk lachte bitter. "Bones glaubt nicht, dass ich mutig bin. Er glaubt, dass das für mich nur ein weiteres kleines Abenteuer war und nichts zu bedeuten hat. Und ich kann beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie ich die empfundenen Gefühle interpretieren soll."

"Sie müssen lernen Ihren Gefühlen zu trauen."

"Meinen Gef... Spock, und das von Ihnen?" Kirk schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Spock ließ sich auf einem Sessel gegenüber nieder. "Sie verlangen immer wieder, dass man Ihnen Vertrauen entgegenbringt. In allen erdenklichen Situationen. Umgekehrt sind Sie jedoch nur in sehr begrenzten Maßen imstande Vertrauen zu schenken. Ich kenne jetzt die Gründe. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum Sie sind wer Sie sind."

"Erleuchten Sie mich, denn ich verstehe mich selbst nicht."

"Sie fürchten sich eine wirklich intime Beziehung einzugehen, aus Angst verletzt zu werden. Sie haben erlebt wie Ihre Mutter wurde, nachdem Ihr Vater ums Leben kam. Und um diesen Schmerz nicht zu empfinden, lassen Sie gar keine Gefühle zu. Im Grunde unterscheiden Sie sich nicht von mir, Jim."

"Sie lassen Gefühle zu. Sie zeigen sie nur nicht offen, Spock. Aber sie sind da. Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie Ihre Mutter geliebt haben und ich weiß, wie Sie für Uhura empfinden. Es erstaunt mich, dass Sie ihr nicht schon längst einen Antrag gemacht haben." Kirk machte eine Pause. "Haben Sie keine Angst Uhura zu verlieren? Dass Sie erneut so leiden könnten, wie nach dem Tod Ihrer Mutter?"

"Ich würde viel mehr leiden, wenn ich mich immer fragen müsste, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich der schönen Seiten einer solchen Beziehung verweigert hätte. Ich nehme lieber allen Schmerz auf mich, als auf die Zeiten zu verzichten, die das Leben erst lebenswert machen." Spock konnte sehen, dass Kirk die Worte auf sich wirken ließ und intensiv darüber nachdachte. "Als der Doktor im Sterben lag haben Sie empfunden, wovor Sie sich so sehr fürchten. Ihre Freundschaft zu Doktor McCoy basiert längst auf Liebe, Jim. Sie war bis vor kurzem eben rein platonisch, deshalb aber nicht weniger intensiv präsent. Sie können sich nicht vor dieser Angst schützen. Nicht, wenn Sie sich gleichzeitig nach Freundschaft und Liebe sehnen. Selbst Vulkanier wünschen sich solche Beziehungen. Der Trick ist nur, dass Sie sich nicht von dieser Furcht verzehren lassen."

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen Kirk sein Gegenüber nahezu fassungslos ansah. Für einen Mann, der seine Gefühle praktisch perfekt kontrollierte, wusste Spock erstaunlich viel über Liebe. Kirk hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Spock sehr viele Stunden damit zugebracht hatte, eben dieses Gefühl zu analysieren. Beide Männer saßen absolut still da und sahen sich nur an, dann stand Kirk auf und Spock tat es ihm gleich. "Es scheint", sagte Kirk und zog dabei eine kleine Grimasse, "als sei McCoy die Lösung unserer Probleme."

"Ob er mir helfen kann das meine zu lösen, ist noch ungeklärt", ließ sich Spock vernehmen. "Allerdings ist er meine einzige Hoffnung."

"Er ist der beste Arzt, den ich kenne und wird nicht aufgeben, ehe er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat Ihre Träume zu besänftigen. Aber hören Sie auf Uhura im Dunkeln zu lassen. Sie ist eine intelligente Frau und hat wahrscheinlich längst gemerkt, dass etwas mit Ihnen nicht stimmt."

"Daran hege ich keinen Zweifel. Sie kennt mich jedoch gut genug, um mich nicht darauf anzusprechen. Sie weiß, dass ich zu ihr komme, wenn ich es wünsche."

"Oh Mann, und ich dachte meine Beziehung sei kompliziert." Kirk schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Spock legte den Kopf schief und die Hände auf den Rücken. Kirk ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Ich erinnere Sie nur ungern, Jim, aber Sie haben keine Beziehung."

Die Worte trafen ihn wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, gleichzeitig konnte Kirk das Funkeln in Spocks Augen sehen, welches die Herausforderung in seinen Worten untermalte. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Quartier. "Nun, daran muss ich wohl noch arbeiten."

"Grüßen Sie den Doktor von mir", sagte Spock zum Abschied und Kirk sah ihn noch einen Moment an.

"Ich sag ihm lieber nicht, dass ich ausgerechnet von Ihnen einen klugen Ratschlag in Beziehungsfragen bekommen habe. Ich glaube, das würde sein Weltbild erschüttern." Ein breites Lächeln folgte seinen Worten und für einen Sekundenbruchteil zuckten selbst Spocks Mundwinkel. Er würde ihm irgendwann ein Lächeln entlocken, daran bestand für Kirk kein Zweifel. Sie hatten heute einen großen Schritt getan und waren sich erheblich näher gekommen.


	20. Chapter 20

KAPITEL ZWANZIG

Nachdem Spock sein kleines Quartier verließ, hatte McCoy sofort begonnen sich durch die vulkanische Medo-Datenbank zu arbeiten. Da seine Gedanken jedoch immer wieder zu dem Kuss zurückdrifteten, den er nie hätte zulassen dürfen, war der Arzt aus der Beengung der Räume geflohen. Die Bibliothek der Akademie war ein perfekter Zufluchtsort. Schon seit jeher hatte es ihn hierher verschlagen, wenn er vor James T. Kirk auf der Flucht war. Jim hatte sich selten hierher verirrt.

Es waren Stunden vergangen, seit er sich hinter ein Terminal gesetzt und begonnen hatte zu lesen. Seine Augen brannten, er hatte furchtbaren Hunger und seine Tasse Kaffee war schon wieder leer. Doch bislang hatte er keine Therapie finden können, die Spocks Schlafprobleme lösen würde. Nach einer weiteren Stunde und zwei weiteren Tassen Kaffee, entschied er der medizinischen Datenbank Starfleets noch eine Chance zu geben.

Eine weitere Stunde später stieß er auf die Aufzeichnungen eines gewissen Doktors Phlox, der einen menschlichen Patienten mit vergleichbaren Symptomen behandelt hatte wie Spocks. Allerdings war die Therapie nur vage beschrieben. Charles Tucker war der Name des Mannes. McCoy schöpfte Hoffnung und durchforstete die Datenbank weiter. Zu seiner Enttäuschung fand er heraus, dass Charles Tucker im Dienst gefallen war. Er konnte ihn demnach nicht mehr bitten Auskunft über jene Zeit zu geben. Doch McCoy gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Er ging die Crew der NX-01 durch, ebenfalls ein Schiff mit Namen Enterprise, und fand heraus, dass eine Vulkanierin den Posten des Ersten Offiziers bekleidet hatte.

"Oh bitte sei noch am Leben....", murmelte er vor sich hin und folgte T'Pols Laufbahn bei Starfleet. Sie hatte zuletzt den Rang eines Captains, ehe sie in den Ruhestand gegangen war. McCoy kitzelte diverse weitere Informationen aus der Datenbank und fand allen Grund zur Hoffnung.

Starfleets Informationszentrale stellte den Arzt nur wenige Augenblick später zu der inzwischen 173 Jahre alten Vulkanierin durch, die mittlerweile in Neuseeland lebte. Ihr müdes, faltiges Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm vor McCoy und er entschied, sich kurz zu fassen. Vielleicht erinnerte sie sich nicht mal mehr an Charles Tucker. Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue, dass sie ihm würde helfen können. Aber sie war im Augenblick die einzige, die den Hoffnungsfunken in ihm aufrecht erhielt.

"Ich grüße Sie, Captain", sagte McCoy förmlich.

"Es ist viele Jahre her, dass mich jemand mit Captain ansprach." Sie blinzelte langsam und wirkte sehr müde.

"Mein Name ist Leonard McCoy, ich bin Chefarzt an Bord der Enterprise." Die Furchen in T'Pols Stirn wurden tiefer. Er konnte sehen, dass sie den Schiffsnamen über ihre Lippen fließen ließ, ohne ihn wirklich auszusprechen. "Einer meiner Patienten, ein Vulkanier, leidet unter einem schweren Trauma." Er versuchte gleich zur Sache zu kommen. Die Frau auf dem Bildschirm sah aus, als wäre sie dafür nicht undankbar. McCoy sah, dass er Erinnerungen in ihr weckte, die sie lieber vergessen wollte.

"Wir alle leiden unter diesem Trauma", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme.

"Er sah mit an wie seine Mutter starb und konnte ihr nicht helfen", fuhr McCoy unbeirrt fort. Er war sich sicher, dass jeder Vulkanier unter dem Verlust des Heimatplaneten litt. Aber hier ging es nicht um irgendwelche Vulkanier, es ging um Spock. "Seit dem leidet er jedenfalls unter schweren Alpträumen. Ich kann ihn nicht ewig mit Medikamenten behandeln. Ich suche nach einer Langzeittherapie. Dabei stieß ich auf die vagen Aufzeichnungen eines gewissen Doktors Phlox."

Ein seltsames Funkeln erschien im Blick der Vulkanierin. "Phlox. Er starb vor langer Zeit." McCoy nickte mitfühlend. "Ich habe sie alle überlebt." Ein schweres Seufzen löste sich von ihrer Brust und schien sie für einen Moment in eine Zeit zurückzuführen, die sie versucht hatte zu vergessen.

Sie vermisste ihre Freunde. Er konnte es ihr deutlich ansehen. "Ich wecke nur ungern gewisse Erinnerungen. Aber entsinnen Sie sich an Charles Tucker? Laut den Aufzeichnungen Ihres Doktors Phlox litt er unter ähnlichen Symptomen wie mein Patient. Alpträume, Angstzustände, Schlaflosigkeit." T'Pol nickte, wie könnte sie Trip jemals vergessen? "Ihr Arzt konnte ihm helfen, aber er hat nichts darüber in die Datenbank eingetragen, was merkwürdig ist..."

"Ich hatte ihn seinerzeit darum gebeten."

McCoy richtete sich vor dem Monitor auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie hatten damit zu tun?" Vulkanier und ihre verdammten Geheimnisse!

T'Pol nickte. "Ich bin alt, Doktor. Meine Kultur wurde auf ein Minimum dezimiert und ich leide unter einer vulkanischen Form der Demenz. Was immer Sie wissen wollen, kommen Sie auf den Punkt, bevor ich vergesse, warum Sie mich überhaupt kontaktiert haben."

"Schön", sagte McCoy. Irgendwie kamen ihm Vulkanier tatsächlich alle gleich vor. Aber im Grunde war er froh darüber, dass er nicht lange drum herum reden musste. "Was haben Sie damals getan, um Charles Tucker zu helfen?"

"Ich habe Trip mit einer vulkanischen Neuropressur-Therapie geholfen." Damit schien für die Vulkanierin alles gesagt.

Dass er so leicht eine ehrliche Antwort von der Vulkanierin bekam wunderte den Arzt ein wenig, aber er war froh darüber. "Okay. Und wie genau funktioniert diese Therapie, was muss ich tun?" McCoy fürchtete, dass T'Pol die Verbindung jeden Moment abbrechen würde, ohne dass er tatsächlich die Informationen erhalten hatte, die er so dringend brauchte.

T'Pol schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Das ist eine komplizierte Technik. Ich bezweifle, dass es Ihnen gelingen wird sie zu erlernen, um Ihrem Mannschaftskameraden helfen zu können. Zudem", sagte sie und machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause, "bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie die Therapie nicht durchführen werden. Sie ist... sehr intim."

McCoy schluckte und versuchte sich lieber nicht bildlich vorzustellen, WELCHE Nerven er genau dieser Drucktherapie würde unterziehen müssen. Vielleicht konnte er es Uhura beibringen und... Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und er drängte sie ins Unterbewusstsein zurück. "Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir alle nötigen Informationen zukommen lassen. Die vulkanische Datenbank ist sehr unvollständig." Was kein Wunder war, nachdem der ganze verdammte Planet in einem schwarzen Loch verschwunden war.

"Ich hoffe, dass mein Gedächtnis mich nicht im Stich lassen wird. Wie war noch Ihr Name?"

"Dr. McCoy, Leonard McCoy von der U.S.S. Enterprise unter Captain James T. Kirks Kommando", sagte der Arzt fast schon ungeduldig. Er hoffte, dass diese alte Vulkanierin ihn nicht hängen lassen würde. Sie war seine einzige Hoffnung und somit auch Spocks.

"Ich lasse Ihnen die Daten zukommen. Aber setzen Sie die Therapie nicht leichtfertig ein, Doktor. Das kann schlimme Konsequenzen für den Patienten haben." Damit beendete T'Pol das Gespräch noch ehe McCoy die Möglichkeit bekam sich zu bedanken oder zu verabschieden.

Der Monitor vor ihm wurde pechschwarz.

 

=/)= 

Jim saß über zwei Stunden vor McCoys Quartier, doch dieser tauchte nicht auf. Er hatte es einige Zeit mit dem Türsignal versucht, dann über den Kommunikator. Jedoch war er erfolglos geblieben. Wo war Bones? Warum meldete er sich nicht auf die Kommrufe? Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Konnte es sein, dass es zu spät war, dass er seine eine Chance verspielt hatte und keine zweite bekam?

Irgendwann zirpte sein Kommunikator und er wollte schon fragen, warum McCoy sich so verdammt viel Zeit gelassen hatte zu antworten, als er Pikes Stimme hörte. "Kirk, kommen Sie bitte umgehend in mein Büro. Wir haben eine Entscheidung in Hinsicht auf den Klingonen getroffen."

Kirk gelang es gerade noch so sich auf die Zunge zu beißen. "Bin unterwegs, Sir", sagte er und stemmte sich von dem harten Fußboden hoch. Sein Hintern schmerzte und er würde McCoy daran erinnern, dass er seinetwegen auf dem kalten Boden gesessen war, falls er sich eine Blasenentzündung eingefangen hatte. Für den Moment war er froh, dass Starfleet endlich eine Entscheidung geglückt war. Er konnte es nicht erwarten Pike zu treffen, um genaueres zu erfahren.

Als Kirk nur wenige Minuten später das Büro betrat, sah er an Pikes Gesichtsausdruck sofort, dass ihm die Entscheidung Starfleets nicht schmecken würde. "Nehmen Sie Platz", bat Pike und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Etwas widerstrebend ließ Kirk sich in einen der Stühle sinken, die vor Pikes luxuriösem Schreibtisch standen. Sein Gegenüber zog es vor sich auf die Tischkante zu setzen, anstatt in den großen Ledersessel. Für einige Sekunden schwieg Pike und tauschte einen nachdenklichen Blick mit Kirk.

"Starfleet Command möchte, dass Sie den Klingonen nach Qo’noS zurückfliegen."

Kirk riss die Augen auf, als er Pike sprechen hörte. Am Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Gegenübers konnte der Captain der Enterprise allerdings genau sehen, dass das kein morbider Scherz war. "Wie bitte? Und was ist mit einem Verfahren? Hier auf der Erde?"

Pike schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er verstand Kirks Erregung nur allzu gut. "Ar'Kon wird auf Qo’noS Rede und Antwort stehen. Die Klingonen beharren darauf." Kirk verzog das Gesicht und wollte bereits zu einem Gegenargument ausholen, aber Pike ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. "Der Frachter 'Aurora' befand sich zur Zeit des Kontakts mit den Klingonen in bisher nicht eindeutig zugewiesenem Territorium." Pike machte eine kleine Pause. "Kanzler Gorkon ließ durchblicken, dass, wenn wir Ar'Kon nicht übergeben, das Imperium dies als kriegerischen Akt ansehen würde."

"Kriegerischer Akt?", sagte Kirk und klang dabei sehr sarkastisch. "Was war denn der Angriff auf die 'Aurora'? War das kein kriegerischer Akt? Der Angriff auf die Enterprise... Sir, wir können den Forderungen der Klingonen nicht einfach so nachgeben! Sie dringen zunehmend in unser Territorium vor und wir weichen zurück. Wie lange soll das so weitergehen? Bis sie die Erde erreichen und annektieren?"

"Mäßigen Sie Ihren Zorn, Kirk. Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite. Ich sehe das nicht anders als Sie, das müssen Sie mir glauben. Aber zurzeit versucht Starfleet Command einen Krieg mit den Klingonen um jeden Preis zu verhindern. Wir sind in erster Linie Forscher, keine militärische Streitmacht. Die Klingonen sind seit dem Narada Desaster noch aggressiver als sonst. Wir können uns einen Krieg nicht leisten. Uns fehlen dafür die Ressourcen für einen erfolgreichen Ausgang." Pike seufzte. Er konnte Kirk wirklich verstehen, doch auch er hatte seine Befehle. Der Präsident der Föderation selbst hatte die Entscheidung gefällt; sie war unumstößlich.

Kirk nickte steif und stand auf. "Die Enterprise ist noch nicht repariert."

"Ich weiß", sagte Pike mit beschwichtigendem Tonfall. "Ich habe mich bereits mit Mr. Scott in Verbindung gesetzt. Er sagt, in zwei Tagen seien die Reparaturen soweit fortgeschritten, dass Sie nach Qo’noS aufbrechen könnten."

 _Wunderbar!_ , dachte Kirk bitter, unterdrückte jedoch jeglichen Kommentar. "Ist das alles, Sir?" _Jetzt muss ich Bones erst recht finden. Wie soll ich ihm das nur erklären, nach allem was geschehen ist?_

Pike nickte zerknirscht. "Ja, das ist alles. Wegtreten." Er hätte gerne bessere Neuigkeiten für Kirk gehabt.

Kirk salutierte und verließ schnurstracks das Büro. Seine Gedanken rasten vor Wut. Er hätte den verdammten Klingonen aus der Luftschleuse werfen sollen, als er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte! Oder ihn einfach genauso kaltblütig erschießen sollen, wie diese Barbaren es mit seiner Mannschaft getan hatten. Duzende hatten ihr Leben aufgrund von Ar'Kons Befehl verloren und dennoch sollte er ohne Verhandlung zurück auf seinen Heimatplaneten gebracht werden! Kirk hatte sich selten so von Ungerechtigkeit überrollt gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick.


	21. Chapter 21

KAPITEL EINUNDZWANZIG

 _Neuropressur-Therapie! Tz_ , dachte McCoy und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Ungläubig starrte er auf das Padd in seinen Händen, das die Informationen enthielt welche T'Pol ihm übermittelt hatte. Er kam sich zunächst veralbert vor und musste schließlich doch einsehen, dass Vulkanier ganz sicher nicht imstande waren derart zu scherzen. Er musste das Gelesene als das akzeptieren was es war; Spocks Heilung.

Um der zum Teil recht intimen Therapie zu entgehen, suchte er nach irdischen Alternativen. Immerhin war Spock zur Hälfte menschlich. Aber weder mit Akupunktur noch mit Akupressur konnte er den gewünschten Effekt erzielen. Auch einige modernere Therapien, abgesehen von intensiven Behandlungen durch einen Counselor, würden Spock nicht kurieren.

 _Ich brauch nen Drink!_ Er deaktivierte das Padd und packte es in die Tasche zu seinen anderen Sachen, schulterte sie und verließ die Bibliothek. Ihm war relativ egal wo er hingehen würde, solange er dort seine Ruhe hätte. Besonders viel Wert legte er darauf einer ganz bestimmten Person nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Und zum ersten Mal in vielen Monaten war jene Person nicht der grünblütige Vulkanier. Spock würde noch einige Tage warten müssen, ehe sie die Therapie beginnen konnten. Immerhin musste McCoy sich noch überlegen, wie er Spock dazu bringen könnte tatsächlich mitzumachen. Das würde sicherlich nicht leicht werden.

Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Quartier holte er sich in der Akademiemensa einen kleinen Snack. Die Auswahl war nicht besonders groß, angesichts der Uhrzeit, aber McCoy war nicht wählerisch. Ein belegtes Baguette reichte ihm vollkommen aus, auch wenn der Salat darauf bereits leicht zu welken begann. Seine Mahlzeit nur halb gegessen, duschte er rasch und zog sich legere Kleidung an. Er würde Bobby besuchen gehen, seine Gedanken ein wenig ablenken. Er brauchte etwas Zerstreuung und dieser Barkeeper sah nett aus und schien auch sehr interessiert zu sein. Warum nicht für einen Abend in James T. Kirks Schuhe schlüpfen? Daran war nichts falsch.

Jim. Schon war er wieder in McCoys Kopf und der Arzt schalt sich innerlich dafür, dass er seine Gedanken in diese Richtung hatte abschweifen lassen. Der Kuss hatte sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, das Gespräch danach allerdings auch. Er sah absolut keine Zukunft für sie beide. Sie waren zu verschieden als dass es funktionieren könnte. Es machte McCoy wütend, dass es nicht ausreichte Jim zu lieben. Es war einfach nicht genug! Er wollte nicht zu einer von Jims vielen Bettgeschichten werden. Und Jim hatte sich noch niemals fest auf eine Person eingelassen.

Eile trieb ihn an das Quartier zu verlassen, doch der Schmerz in seinem Torso erlaubte nicht, dass er wirklich schnell vorankam. Immer wieder fürchtete er, dass Kirk plötzlich auftauchen und ihn aufhalten würde. Und ein Teil von ihm wünschte es sich sogar. Jener Teil, der sich so sehr nach Liebe und Zärtlichkeit sehnte, dass er nachts oft Stunden lang in seinem Bett lag und fantasierte. Der größere Teil in ihm war jedoch vernünftig, ganz der erwachsene Mann, der eine Scheidung hinter sich und dadurch bereits eine große Liebe verloren hatte. Er hatte Jocelyn geliebt, viele Jahre lang. Was er Spock erzählt hatte, dass er Jocelyn vielleicht nie geliebt hatte, entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Auch wenn er jetzt nach der Scheidung ein lausiges Verhältnis zu ihr hatte, konnte er doch nicht leugnen, dass er sie einmal wirklich geliebt hatte. Ein Teil von ihm liebte sie noch. Sie hatte ihn in gewisser Weise zu dem Mann geformt, der er geworden war.

Aber er hatte Jocelyn verletzt und sie hatte sich zu Recht von ihm getrennt. Ihr Scheidungskrieg war lange und hässlich gewesen und irgendwann hatte McCoy aufgegeben. Er wollte nicht in ihrer schmutzigen Wäsche kramen und sie noch mehr verletzen, wie sein Anwalt es von ihm verlangt hatte. Er ließ sie gehen und gab ihr alles was er besaß, um ihren Zorn zu mildern.

Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, dass er bereute überhaupt homosexuell zu sein. Sein Leben war so unendlich kompliziert geworden, seit dem Tag an dem ihm erstmals bewusst geworden war, dass er seinen alleinstehenden Nachbarn attraktiver fand als seine eigene Ehefrau. In seiner Jugend hatte er gewisse Fantasien als Neugierde abgetan und nicht weiter ernst genommen, doch irgendwann wurden diese Gedanken immer häufiger, die innere Stimme immer lauter. Beinahe sechs Jahre war sein Coming-Out nun her. Sechs Jahre... und nie hatte er sich seitdem erlaubt einen Menschen an sich heran zu lassen.

Dann war ausgerechnet James T. Kirk in sein Leben getreten, um es gründlich auf den Kopf zu stellen. Zuerst hatten sie sich gelegentlich nach dem Unterricht getroffen. Sie hatten nur wenige Basiskurse gemeinsam besucht. Aus sporadischen Treffs wurde schnell Routine und sie gingen gemeinsam aus. Er konnte nicht vergessen, wie schlecht er sich erstmals gefühlt hatte, als Kirk eines Nachts, reichlich angetrunken, irgendeine Fremde im Arm hielt und sich flüchtig von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Dies war der Moment gewesen, in dem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er tiefere Gefühle für Jim empfand. Und dies war der Moment gewesen, als ihm klar wurde, dass jemand wie Jim seine Gefühle niemals erwidern würde. Jim Kirk war ein Womanizer und er... Nun, er war Arzt.

McCoy erreichte das Lokal und trat ohne zu zögern ein. Anders als bei seinem ersten Besuch hier war es diesmal nicht so überfüllt. Das Chrono zeigte auch gerade mal halb neun am Abend an, was für viele Besucher solcher Etablissements noch zu früh war. Sein Wunsch in der Menge zu verschwinden löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf, aber das musste nicht zwangsläufig etwas Schlechtes sein.

Die Tür schwang hinter ihm zu. Sein Blick scannte den Raum. Wie erwartet fand er Bobby hinter dem Tresen stehend, einige Gläser sorgfältig in die Regale aufräumend. Der Barkeeper stand mit dem Rücken zu McCoy, also setzte dieser sich wortlos an die Bar und wartete darauf bemerkt zu werden. Er wollte nicht zu verzweifelt aussehen und Bobby direkt ansprechen. Zudem gab ihm das Zeit sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, weshalb sein Schiff noch im Orbit war. Er hätte gar nicht erst lügen sollen, doch für Reue war es jetzt zu spät.

Als Bobby sich von dem Regal abwandte, um weitere Gläser aufzunehmen und wegzuräumen bemerkte er McCoy und lächelte sofort. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist", sagte er und warf sich das Geschirrtuch über die Schulter. Sein dunkelblondes, halblanges Haar hing ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Im Grunde gefiel McCoy der Haarschnitt nicht besonders gut, aber er sah darüber hinweg und versuchte vor allem auf das hübsche Gesicht zu achten, das ihn ehrlich anlächelte.

"Meine Abreise verzögert sich etwas." Im Grunde war es wie ein Eingeständnis gelogen zu haben, dass er direkt damit ankam, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht.

"Ich war zu direkt, nicht wahr?" McCoy verzog ganz leicht das Gesicht und nickte dann. "Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Leonard. Du hast mir einfach gefallen, seit dem Moment als du durch diese Tür gekommen bist." Bobby nickte zum Eingang und McCoy folgte wie von selbst seinem Blick.

Als er sich Bobby wieder zuwandte und in dessen dunkle Augen sah, wünschte er sich, er hätte schon gestern den Mut gefunden diese Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen.

"Jetzt bist du ja da", sagte Bobby und legte seine Hand über McCoys, die eine Schale mit Erdnüssen festhielten.

Ihm war nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er in einem Anflug von Unsicherheit nach der Schale gegriffen hatte. Verlegen sah er zunächst auf Bobbys Hand, die sanft und warm war, dann wieder auf in sein Gesicht. "Ja, jetzt bin ich da." Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Bobby musterte ihn noch eine Weile, dann zog er seine Hand zurück. "Ich muss mich wieder um meine Bar kümmern. In etwa einer Stunde geht hier die Post ab. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleibst und mir Gesellschaft leistest. Vielleicht... möchtest du auch warten, bis ich Feierabend habe." Der Barkeeper befeuchtete sich die Lippen und frischte sein Lächeln auf.

"Das lässt sich einrichten", erwiderte McCoy und schmunzelte ebenfalls.

 

=/)=

Jim verbrachte den gesamten Nachmittag und frühen Abend damit Bones zu suchen. Das Schicksal jedoch meinte es nicht gut mit ihm und so verpassten sie einander immer wieder. In seiner Verzweiflung war der Captain der Enterprise sogar zu seinem Ersten Offizier gegangen, die vage Hoffnung aufrecht erhaltend, dass McCoy bei ihm und Uhura sein würde. Als Spock ihm erklärte, dass er nicht wisse wo McCoy steckte. bat Uhura ihn zu bleiben. Jim lehnte die Einladung dankend ab. Zeit mit Freunden zu verbringen und vielleicht mit Spock nochmals ganz ausführlich über die Verschmelzung zu sprechen war verlockend, aber ihm war jetzt wichtiger Bones zu finden. Deshalb hatte er sich schnell wieder verabschiedet und saß schließlich wieder auf dem Boden vor McCoys Quartier. An der Academy hatte Bones ihm den Code irgendwann verraten, damit er nicht ständig wie ein ausgesetzter Hund vor seiner Tür sitzen würde. So viel hatte sich seit jener unbeschwerten Zeit verändert.

Stunden vergingen, doch McCoy kam nicht zurück. Als Kirk auf das Chrono schaute, war es bereits kurz nach zehn. Was zunächst leise schlummernde Nervosität war, steigerte sich allmählich und ließ Kirk zappelig werden bis zu einem Punkt, an dem er es nicht mehr aushielt. Immer wieder hatte er versucht seinen Freund via Kommunikator zu rufen, ohne Antwort. Das kleine Gerät in seiner rechten Hand anstarrend, als versuche er es dazu zu bringen ein Zirpen von sich zu geben, kam Kirk zu dem Schluss, dass er es erneut versuchen musste. Er würde es schlicht weg so lange probieren, bis McCoy den eingehenden Ruf nicht mehr würde ignorieren können.

Fast zwanzig Minuten vergingen, ehe McCoy endlich darauf reagierte. Kirk kannte seinen Freund lange genug um zu wissen, dass er niemals ohne Kommunikator irgendwo hingehen würde. Als Arzt fühlte er sich verpflichtet, immer erreichbar zu sein.

"Jim, was willst du?", drang endlich die vertraut, genervte Stimme an Kirks Ohr.

Er ignorierte den missgelaunten Tonfall, wie so oft. Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. "Wo bist du? Ich suche dich schon den ganzen Tag." Kirk konnte viele Stimmen im Hintergrund hören, nahm Fetzen diverser Gespräche auf, hörte Musik. "Bist du in einer Kneipe?" _Ohne mich?_ Etwas in Kirk krampfte sich zusammen. Sie gingen doch immer gemeinsam aus!

"Wenn du mir nicht sagst was du willst, beende ich das unnötige Gespräch", erklärte McCoy schroff.

"Ich muss dringend mit dir reden, Bones. Sag mir wo du bist, dann komm ich zu dir." Er hoffte, dass ihm die Verzweiflung nicht anzuhören war, die in ihm wuchs. Es kam keine Antwort. Stattdessen nahm Kirk nur noch deutlicher die Hintergrundgeräusche wahr.

 _"Alles ok, Lenny?"_ , hörte Kirk eine fremde Stimme fragen. _Lenny?!_ Kirk schüttelte den Kopf.

"Bones, komm schon. Es ist wirklich wichtig. Und ich will das nicht über den verdammten Kommunikator loswerden."

McCoy antwortete nicht. Stattdessen beendete er das Gespräch. Kirk starrte das Gerät in seiner Hand ungläubig an. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Bones hatte ihn praktisch noch nie ignoriert! Und Kirk hatte sich selten in seinem Leben so schlecht gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Er ahnte, wo Bones sich aufhielt und zögerte nicht, ihn dort zu konfrontieren. Noch gab es eine Chance das Desaster auszubügeln, das er angerichtet hatte. Den ganzen Weg über verfluchte er sich selbst. Spock hatte Recht. Er musste aufhören sich auf gefühllose One-Night-Stands einzulassen und anfangen zu leben. Er trug die Verantwortung für das Flaggschiff der Föderation, verdammt noch mal! Er musste einfach auch in der Lage sein eine Beziehung zu führen, die länger als eine oder zwei Wochen dauerte.

Seine Beine trugen ihn von selbst, kannten den Weg als wären sie ihn schon tausend Mal gegangen. Er rannte beinahe, verfolgt von Erinnerungen an den Tag an dem Bones so schwer verletzt worden war und er glaubte das viele Blut nie wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen zu können. Er konnte es sogar noch riechen! Er konnte wieder Boness leblosen Körper fühlen, den er auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, ohnmächtig vor Angst um den einen Menschen, der die Welt für ihn bedeutete, fühlte wieder die Tränen, die er sich nicht erlaubte zu weinen.

Die Verschmelzung mit Spock hatte ihm Vieles klar gemacht. Liebe konnte alle anderen Gefühle besiegen, selbst Angst. Er musste aufhören die Barriere um sein Herz aufrecht zu erhalten, die er schon in seiner Kindheit errichtet hatte, nachdem seine Mutter ihn wiederholt bei Frank zurückgelassen hatte, als Sam ihn dort seinem Schicksal überlassen hatte. Bones würde ihn niemals verletzen, ihn nicht verlassen. In über vier Jahren hatte er das nie getan. Er war immer da gewesen, hatte zu ihm gehalten, hatte alles für ihn gegeben. Und er war zu blind gewesen zu erkennen, was es bedeutete jemanden wie Bones an seiner Seite zu haben.

Jim konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht zu spät kam. Dass Bones ihm noch eine Chance geben würde. Er würde es wieder gut machen. Er würde alles auf eine Karte setzen und sich fallen lassen, so wie Bones es von ihm verlangte.

Als er das Lokal erreichte war Kirk vollkommen außer Atem. Er stemmte für einige Momente die Hände auf die angewinkelten Knie und rang begierig nach Sauerstoff. Sobald er sich einiger Maßen gefasst hatte, versuchte er so lässig wie möglich die Kneipe zu betreten, in der er McCoy vermutete.

Hastig suchte er den Raum ab, doch zunächst konnte Kirk ihn nicht finden. Seine Augen huschten über einige Paare. Leute die sich einander vorstellten, andere die sich unterhielten oder küssten. Dann sah er McCoy endlich an der Bar und wünschte sich für einen Moment, nicht gerade jetzt in diese Richtung gesehen zu haben. Ein imaginärer Dolch bohrte sich durch seine Rippen hinein in sein Herz und er schloss die Augen. Als er sie öffnete und doch wieder hinsah, lehnte Bones noch immer über dem Tresen und küsste den Barkeeper!

Jim wurde schwarz vor Augen. Ihm war danach auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und zu gehen, aber es war nicht seine Art aufzugeben. James T. Kirk glaubte nicht an ausweglose Situationen und er hegte noch immer einen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer. Er wusste, dass seine Gefühle erwidert wurden, er musste Bones nur dazu bringen es zu zeigen.

Während er den beiden zusah, überlegte er sich verschiedene Vorgehensweisen. In seiner ersten Vorstellung würde er McCoy sanft an der Schulter nehmen und aus dem Kuss lösen, nur um den Barkeeper anschließend mit einem Faustschlag zu Boden zu schicken. Allerdings kannte er Bones und wusste, dass dieser dann erst recht wütend auf ihn sein würde. In seiner zweiten Vorstellung würde er stehen bleiben und warten, bis Bones ihn entdecken und auf ihn zukommen würde. Aber was, wenn er eben unbemerkt bliebe oder Bones schlicht nicht auf ihn zugehen würde?

Jim seufzte und bewegte sich langsam auf Bones und dessen Flirt zu. Es verwunderte ihn, dass es ihn so viel Courage kostete diese wenigen Meter zurückzulegen. Er hatte schon schwierigere Entscheidungen getroffen, steinigere Wege beschritten. Aber er war hier nicht als Captain unterwegs. Dieses Terrain war ihm fremd und verunsicherte ihn. Die vielen anderen Menschen um ihn herum, nahm er gar nicht wahr. Sie wirkten wie ausgeblendet.

Endlich erreichte er den Tresen, gerade als die beiden sich voneinander lösten. "Ich hätte gern einen Slusho Mix." Er versuchte beherzt zu sein und ein bisschen nonchalant wie immer, fixierte bewusst nur den Barkeeper und versuchte ihn mit seinem Blick zu erstechen. McCoys Blick flog zu ihm herüber, aber Kirk sah ihn nicht an. Er konnte es nicht!

Bobby ging fort, um Kirks Bestellung zu holen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Kirk, dass McCoy ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Aus einem halben Duzend möglicher Reaktionen sagte er schließlich nur: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe, Bones."

"Hör zu, Jim", bat McCoy und Kirk überwand sich schließlich, ihn anzusehen. Traurige haselnussfarbene Augen trafen seine. Er hielt den Blick fest. "Lass uns den Kuss vergessen und alles was da sonst noch ist oder hätte sein können. Es würde nicht funktionieren und ich möchte dich nicht als Freund verlieren. Ich brauche Zeit und..."

"Warte." Kirk legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Ich will diesen Kuss nicht vergessen. Ich will nicht aufgeben, was da zwischen uns ist."

McCoy schluckte sichtlich, doch bevor einer von beiden die Gelegenheit bekam noch etwas zu sagen, kam Bobby zurück und stellte den Slusho Mix vor Kirk ab. Er konnte den bohrenden Blick des Barkeepers spüren, schenkte ihm aber keine weitere Beachtung. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt den haselnussfarbenen Augen, die seinen Blick hielten. Zu Kirks Glück verschwand Bobby gleich wieder. Sein Job ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit das Gespräch weiter zu belauschen.

"Es ist nichts zwischen uns, Jim. Und du kannst nicht gerade jetzt hierher kommen und Ansprüche stellen, wo ich mich zur Abwechslung auf jemanden einlasse, der mehr als das Hirngespinst eines einsamen Mannes ist." McCoy wurde wütend und Kirk glaubte wissen weshalb. "Was du hier machst ist nicht fair!"

"Du willst den Typ flachlegen? Nur zu, viel Spaß. Wenn du mit mir quitt werden willst, dann halte ich dich nicht auf", presste er nur für McCoy hörbar zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Kirk glaubte plötzlich aus seinem Körper zu fliehen und das Gespräch aus einer fremden Perspektive zu erleben. Er fühlte Zorn in sich aufwallen, der unberechtigt war, doch er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen.

"Was du gerade erlebst hab ich schon duzende Male durchgemacht, Jim. Es ist dir nur nie aufgefallen, weil du zu beschäftigt mit dir selbst und deinen Gespielinnen warst! Du hast mich immer wieder und wieder verletzt und es verdammt noch mal nicht bemerkt! Du hast dir über Jahre hinweg eingeredet, dass meine miese Laune irgendwo anders ihren Ursprung hat. Aber du bist niemals auf die verfluchte Idee gekommen, dass du mit deiner Rücksichtslosigkeit dafür verantwortlich warst, nicht wahr?" Natürlich hatte er schon vorher schlechte Laune gehabt. Wegen Jocelyn und allem was seit seinem Coming-Out geschehen war. Aber er hatte angefangen sein neues Leben zu genießen, bis er sich unglücklicherweise ausgerechnet in Jim verliebt hatte.

Sie sahen sich lange an. Kirk wusste nichts auf diese Anschuldigung zu erwidern. Woher hätte er auch ahnen sollen, dass Bones seit Jahren diese starken Gefühle für ihn hegte? Er war kein Empath. Es brach ihm das Herz, gerade jetzt diesen Vorwurf zu hören zu bekommen. "Ich bin gekommen, weil ich bereit bin mich fallen zu lassen, Bones. Ganz wie du es verlangt hast. Aber anstatt mich aufzufangen, gibst du mir noch einen Schubs. Besten Dank auch. Ich habe wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir uns sofort in die Arme sinken und alles vergessen werden. Aber ich habe auch nicht geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet du..." Er brachte es nicht fertig den Satz zuende zu sprechen. "Du bist seit vier Jahren eine Konstante in meinem Leben, Bones. Als ich dich nach dem Angriff der Klingonen in deinem Blut schwimmen sah..." Kirk brach erneut ab, schluckte und verdrängte die Bilder, die wieder vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen. "Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen", sagte er schließlich sanft. Ohne seinen Drink auch nur angerührt zu haben, drehte Kirk sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand durch die Menge.

McCoy rang mit sich, verfluchte sich und sah ihm nach. Dann kam Bobby wieder und McCoy wünschte sich einmal mehr nicht in seiner eigenen Haut zu stecken. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich jemandem falsche Hoffnung zu machen. Und er hatte es auch nicht vorgehabt. Dass Jim so spontan hier aufgetaucht war, hatte den geplanten Abend vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt und hinterließ nichts als Verwirrung. "Verdammt, Jim“, murmelte er vor sich hin und sah dann den Barkeeper an. „Es tut mir leid", war alles was er noch zu Bobby sagte, ehe er Jim nach draußen folgte.

Jemand stieß ihm versehentlich mit dem Ellbogen in den Unterleib und raubte ihm eine gefühlte Ewigkeit den Atem. Stechender Schmerz schoss in Wellen durch seinen gesamten Körper und ließ McCoy für Sekunden schwarz sehen. Doch er ließ sich nicht aufhalten und bewegte sich weiter vorwärts, die Entschuldigung nur am Rande wahrnehmend, die ihm jemand hinterher rief.

Endlich erreichte er den Ausgang und riss die Tür auf, ließ den Lärm der Kneipe hinter sich. "Jim!" Hastig sah er sich um. Kirk war noch nicht weit gekommen und blieb stehen, drehte sich zu der Stimme um, die er unter tausenden heraushören würde.

Die Nacht war klar und kalt, die Lichter der Straßenlaternen reflektierten von dem nassen Boden. Es hatte wieder geregnet. Jim konnte Bones heftig atmen sehen, als dieser in kurzen Abständen Dunstwolken ausatmete. "Ich hätte dich nie so verletzt, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, Bones. Das musst du mir glauben."

McCoy schloss langsam zu ihm auf, blieb unmittelbar vor ihm stehen. "Ich glaube dir. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das überhaupt vorgeworfen habe. Das hätte ich wirklich nicht tun sollen. Ich meine es nicht so."

"Doch, das meinst du, aber das ist okay. Ich war nicht gerade ein Chorknabe." Jim zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ich möchte mich ändern, Bones. Ich möchte jemand sein, der es wert ist von dir geliebt zu werden."

McCoys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern als er sagte: "Das bist du doch längst." Ein einziger Schritt trennte sie noch voneinander und schließlich überwand Bones die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, lehnte sich vor und küsste Jim.

Es war ihr zweiter Kuss. Wesentlich überlegter als der erste, auf den sich Bones eingelassen hatte, um Jims Wunsch zu erfüllen. Diesmal wollte er es wirklich von sich aus. Jim musste ihn nicht bitten. Bones zog Jim dicht heran, vergrub eine Hand in dessen dunkelblondem Haar, während er ihn mit der anderen an Jims Rücken festhielt. Sehnsüchtig stieß er mit der Zunge gegen Jims Lippen, die dieser nur allzu gern teilte. Als sich ihre Zungen berührten, schwappte ein wohliger Schauer über Jims Rücken und ließ erneut Schmetterlinge in seinem Leib flattern.

Für einen Moment lösten sie sich voneinander, sahen sich an. Wortlos kamen sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie aufhören mussten sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie konnten ihre Vergangenheit nicht ändern, mussten zusammen neu anfangen und die Gegenwart genießen.

Als sie sich erneut küssten, trafen ihre Lippen hungriger aufeinander. Jims Arme legten sich um den Körper des anderen, hielten ihn fest. Bones Lippen wanderten an Jims Hals hinab und hinterließen eine sanfte Spur von Küssen, die die Haut des Jüngeren kribbeln ließ.

"Ich lasse dich niemals fallen...", hauchte Bones zwischen zwei Küssen und sah dann wieder in die so vertrauten blauen Augen.


	22. Chapter 22

KAPITEL ZWEIUNDZWANGZIG

Irgendwie war es ihnen gelungen Kirks Quartier zu erreichen. Sie konnten kaum die Finger voneinander lassen, waren immer wieder stehen geblieben, um sich zu küssen. Es hatte sich so viel Sehnsucht in ihnen aufgestaut, dass sie es nicht länger unterdrücken konnten sich ihre Gefühle zu zeigen.

Jim brauchte drei Versuche, um den korrekten Code einzugeben, der die Tür schließlich mit einem Zischen aufgleiten ließ. Kaum, dass sie im Schutz des Quartiers waren, unbeobachtet und vollkommen allein, konnte Jim dem Verlangen nicht länger widerstehen mehr von Bones zu fühlen. Den Körper eines Mannes zu berühren war so unvertraut und doch wusste er genau, was zu tun war. Als er Bones dicht an sich heranzog, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, die andere auf seinem Hintern, konnte er die Erregung des anderen Mannes deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel spüren.

Ein Schauer durchlief Jim. Seine Hände fanden wie von selbst an Bones’ Hosenbund und nestelten am Verschluss. Völlig aus dem Nichts hielt Bones ihn auf, indem er nach seinen Händen griff, brachte Abstand zwischen sie und sah Jim ernst an.

Jim rang noch nach Atem.

"Nicht, Jim."

"Was? Ach komm schon. Nicht schon wieder", jammerte Jim und küsste Bones erneut, suchte wieder Körperkontakt.

"Das geht mir zu schnell", erklärte der ältere Mann ruhig.

Jim ließ von ihm ab und sah ihn ungläubig an. "Vier Jahre. Du willst das seit rund vier Jahren und jetzt geht es dir zu schnell?"

Bones zuckte leicht die Schultern und presste für einen kleinen Moment die Lippen aufeinander. Sie standen mitten in Jim dunklem Quartier, durch die Fenster fiel schwaches Licht von draußen herein und hüllte alles in ein silbriges Blau. Er musste Jim jedoch nicht bei Tageslicht sehen, um zu wissen, welchen Gesichtsausdruck er jetzt hatte. Er sah wie ein zerknirschter Junge aus, der seinen Kopf nicht durchsetzen konnte. "Es ist zu schnell für uns beide. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir diesen Schritt bewusst gehen, Jim. Lass es uns langsam angehen. Sehen, was eine Beziehung noch zu bieten hat. Sex ist nicht alles."

"Nicht alles, aber doch wichtig", argumentierte Jim dagegen und zog Bones wieder näher zu sich heran, um ihn innig zu küssen. "Ich will das mit dir erleben. Jetzt", hauchte er und sah sein Gegenüber mit hungrigen Augen an.

Bones lachte leise und küsste Jim sanft auf die Lippen. "Du hast schon immer viel zu leicht bekommen was du wolltest. Deinem Charme hat noch niemand widerstanden, nicht wahr?"

Jim dachte nach. "Ich hab Körbe bekommen", gab er zu und dachte flüchtig an Uhura. "Aber wenn ich erstmal soweit war... nein. Nein, wirklich nicht. Und ich mag das Gefühl nicht." Er machte eine kleine Pause. Dieses Gefühl nicht zu mögen war eine Untertreibung. Er hasste es von Bones zum zweiten Mal eine mentale kalte Dusche zu bekommen. "Ich hab gefühlt, dass du es auch willst. Mach' mir nichts vor, Bones", versuchte er erneut sein Gegenüber für sich zu öffnen.

"Wir müssen dringend an deiner Selbstkontrolle arbeiten, Jim", sagte McCoy und versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber es stahl sich dennoch ein freches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Ja, verdammt, ich will dich. Aber ich kann mich gerade noch so beherrschen."

"Versuch es doch einfach nicht", sagte Jim und schob Bones soweit zurück, dass er ihn gegen die Wand drücken konnte. "Ich will diese geschickten Arzthände fühlen. Ich will, dass du mich überall berührst, Bones."

"Das wirst du. Glaub mir, das wirst du. Aber nicht heute." Es kostete Bones viel Kraft nicht nachzugeben. Ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht sollte etwas Besonderes sein. Und er wollte sicher gehen, dass Jim sie genauso bewusst wahrnehmen würde wie er selbst. Er winkte mit dem Handrücken über dem Sensor nahe der Tür und das Schott glitt auf. "Gute Nacht, Jim."

"Vergiss es", sagte Kirk und hielt sein Gegenüber am Handgelenk fest, ehe er die Tür wieder schloss, durch die McCoy im Begriff war zu verschwinden. "Bleib bei mir."

Bones schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Das sollte ich wirklich nicht."

"Du hast schon tausend Mal bei mir geschlafen und ich bei dir."

"Das war etwas anderes."

"Ja, weil einer von uns auf dem ständig zu kleinen Sofa übernachtet hat", erwiderte Jim. Eine gewisse angewöhnte Autorität lag in seiner Stimme. "Ich werde vielleicht nicht schlafen können. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass du bleibst. Lass mich heute Nacht nicht allein."

Bones musterte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Du behältst deine Hände bei dir, klar?" Jim verdrehte nickend die Augen. "Na schön, in Ordnung. Kann ich einen Pyjama von dir leihen?", fragte Bones dann.

"Nein", sagte Jim knapp und ging hinüber Richtung Schlafzimmer, ein freches Lächeln nur schlecht unterdrückend. "Ich hab nur einen und der ist in der Wäsche. Du wirst nackt schlafen müssen."

Bones hinter ihm schüttelte den Kopf. Als er diesmal Jims Schlafzimmer betrat, war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie brachten sich manchmal gegenseitig zu Bett, wenn einer von ihnen etwas zu viel getrunken hatte. Aber noch nie zuvor hatten sie zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen. Bones ertappte sich dabei, wie er Jim beim Ausziehen zusah.

Als Jim die Blicke bemerkte, warf er achtlos die Hose zum Rest seiner Kleidung auf den Boden. "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

"Das hat mir schon immer gefallen", erwiderte Bones lässig. "Ich hab nur nie so offen hinschauen dürfen."

Jim lachte leise und schlüpfte unter die warme Decke. Er hatte sich für die rechte Bettseite entschieden. "Hoffe, du kannst links schlafen."

"Ich nehme mir den Platz, den ich brauche. Die Seite spielt keine Rolle." Bones kam mit zitternden Händen Jim Beispiel nach und entkleidete sich bis auf die Unterwäsche. Dabei beobachtete ihn Jim eingehend, mit einem fast schon sinnlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Bones legte sich neben ihn auf den Rücken und starrte einen Moment beklommen die Zimmerdecke an, die Hände bewusst über der Decke auf der Brust gefaltet.

Jim drehte sich ein wenig, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte, lehnte sich auf den Ellbogen und stützte den Kopf auf der Handfläche ab. Bones kam sich merkwürdig vor als Jim ihn schweigend betrachtete. "Warum siehst du mich an?"

Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, studierte Jim weiterhin sein Gesicht, als sähe er es zum ersten Mal richtig. "Ich kenne dich nun schon so lange und irgendwie ist es doch, als wärst du mir fremd. Ich kenne dich als mein bester Freund und als Arzt." Bones drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, sodass er Jim ansehen konnte. Der andere Mann lächelte sanft. "Ich freue mich darauf, dich als Geliebten kennen zu lernen." Schließlich küsste er Bones, lange und intensiv. "Kannst du mal den Arm heben?", bat er dann und fing sich einen fragenden Blick ein. Dennoch tat Bones worum er angehalten wurde und Jim legte sich in seine Armbeuge. Angenehm überrascht ließ Bones langsam den Arm sinken und legte seine Hand zögerlich auf Jims Rücken.

Jim schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Leise vernahm er den Herzschlag des anderen Mannes, der zunächst aufgeregt war, sich jedoch allmählich beruhigte. Das unvertraute Gefühl sich an einen Körper zu schmiegen, der kaum zierlicher als sein eigener war, verflog schnell. Er würde sich anpassen. Diesmal würde nicht er die Geschwindigkeit vorgeben. Er wollte es richtig machen. Und er wusste, dass Bones ihn behutsam in dieses neue Terrain führen würde. Es war gut so, es nicht zu übereilen, auch wenn sein erster Impuls ein anderer gewesen war.

Bones’ Herzschlag schien leiser zu werden, wie Musik die allmählich verklang. Jim wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er war zu müde. Er wusste, dass er gleich einschlafen würde und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich dagegen zu wehren. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen. In der Geborgenheit von Bones’ Armen driftete er in einen tiefen Schlaf und spürte schon wenig später nicht mehr den sanften Kuss, den Bones ihm aufs Haar hauchte, ehe dieser selbst mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.

=/)=

Im Halbschlaf drehte er sich auf den Bauch, das kühle Laken unter ihm wurde nur vage von seinem Bewusstsein registriert. Instinktiv streckte er die Hand aus, den anderen warmen Körper suchend, der in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe liegen sollte. Als Jim ins Leere tastete, öffnete er blinzelnd die Augen und sah sich in seinem Quartier um. War es möglich, dass er den vergangenen Abend nur geträumt hatte? Verwirrt drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken, wandte den Kopf von links nach rechts, um nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Er lauschte in die Stille. Da war nichts zu hören. Er schien allein zu sein. Immer noch unsicher drehte er den Kopf so, dass er ihn beinahe im Kissen vergrub und atmete einige Male tief durch. _Nur geträumt..._ , schoss es ihm in den Sinn und er fühlte Enttäuschung in ihm aufwallen. Plötzlich jedoch bemerkte er einen fremden Duft an seinem Kissen. Nein, nicht fremd, nur eben nicht sein eigener.

"Bones?" Jim richtete sich im Bett auf, das Kissen vor sich haltend. Er roch wieder daran und war sich nun sicher. Das war eindeutig Bones’ Duft. "Bones, bist du da?" Die erhoffte Antwort blieb aus. Sein Blick fiel auf das Chrono. Es war kurz nach halb neun am Morgen. Womöglich war Bones nur in sein eigenes Quartier zurück gegangen, um sich umzuziehen, überlegte Jim und schälte sich schließlich aus dem warmen Bett, um duschen zu gehen.

Kirk schlüpfte gerade in seinen Uniformpullover, als er das vertraute Zischen des sich öffnenden und wieder schließenden Schotts hörte. Sofort zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf Kirks Lippen ab und er betrat den Wohnraum, nur um in McCoys todernstes Gesicht zu sehen. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarb. "Da bist du ja wieder."

"Wann wolltest du es mir sagen, Jim?"

Kirk räusperte sich. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. "Was... meinst du?"

"Wir bringen diesen Bastard zurück nach Qo’noS?"

"Wer hat es dir erzählt?"

"Pike, wer sonst! Ich hab uns Frühstück besorgen wollen, als ich ihn zufällig getroffen habe. Er entschuldigte sich bei mir dafür und ich wusste noch nicht mal wovon er sprach. Offenbar ist er davon ausgegangen, dass du mich längst ins Bild gesetzt hast. Aber wir wissen ja beide, dass du kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verloren hast."

Kirk hob die Hände, um seinem Freund Einhalt zu gebieten. "Ok, ok. Sekunde, warte. Lass es mich erklären." Bones vor ihm stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, das Gesicht immer noch finster. "Ich war gestern Vormittag bei Pike. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber dann konnte ich dich nicht finden. Und irgendwann hab ich angenommen, dass du mir bewusst aus dem Weg gehst, wegen des Kusses. Es ist nicht so, dass ich vergessen habe, was unser nächster Auftrag ist, Bones. Aber du warst mir gestern wichtiger. Das was zwischen uns ist, war mir einfach wichtiger. Ich hätte es dir erzählt. Das hatte ich wirklich vor."

McCoy erkannte tiefe Reue in Jims Augen. "Ach verdammt, Jim..." Der Arzt schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. "Ich hoffe nur, Starfleet hat die richtige Entscheidung für uns getroffen. Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht mitten ins Klingonische Reich zu fliegen."

Nickend ging Jim auf ihn zu. "Ich lasse nicht noch einmal zu, dass sie dir etwas antun, Bones. Und ich fühle mich genauso unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran, den Raum der Föderation zu verlassen. Ich hatte gestern viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was Pike mir gesagt hat und er hat Recht. Wenn wir eine friedliche Zukunft an der Seite der Klingonen anstreben wollen, müssen wir den ersten Schritt tun."

"Der Klügere gibt nach..."

Kirk nickte erneut. Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann nahm Jim das Gesicht seines Freundes zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn. "Bist du bereit deinen Dienst wieder anzutreten?"

"Ich denke schon." Er hatte keine große Wahl. Immerhin musste er sich von nun an dringend um Spock kümmern, ehe der massive Schlafmangel dem Vulkanier noch mehr zusetzte. Bei dem Gedanken an Spock fiel ihm wieder die Neuropressur-Therapie ein und er haderte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken Jim davon zu erzählen. Doch dann verwarf er die Möglichkeit wieder. Spock würde nicht wollen, dass noch jemand von seinem Zustand wusste. "Wann geht's los?", fragte er dann, um die Gedanken an Spock fortzuschieben und das Thema ihrer Abreise wieder anzusprechen.

"Ich muss noch mit Scotty sprechen. Aber ich denke, dass die Enterprise bald repariert sein wird. Die Klingonen wollen ihren Mann möglichst schnell zurück haben."

"Dann werde ich zusehen, dass ich mein Med-Team informiere." Er konnte sich schon jetzt vorstellen, wie Chapel jeden seiner Schritte beobachten würde, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er wieder fit genug war zu arbeiten. Ihr Mutterkomplex trieb ihn zu weilen ganz schön an den Rand des Wahnsinns, andererseits mochte er sie doch sehr.

"Alles zu seiner Zeit", sagte Jim lächelnd und riss Bones aus seinen Gedanken. "Jetzt frühstücken wir erstmal." Er sah sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich hab das Frühstück stehen lassen, nachdem Pike mit mir gesprochen hat. Ich war außer mir und Essen war das Letzte woran ich gedacht habe, als ich zurück in dein Quartier ging", erklärte Bones und klang dabei fast so sarkastisch, wie Jim es gewohnt war.

"Gut, dann verhungern wir eben, während wir unsere Crew zusammentrommeln."

"Nicht unsere Crew, Jim, sondern deine. Ich bin nur der CMO, vergiss das nicht."

Jim grinste frech und küsste Bones erneut. "Ich bin heilfroh, dass du der CMO bist. Ich kann es nämlich kaum erwarten deine geschickten Chirurgen-Hände zu spüren."

Bones schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Wenn wir wieder auf der Enterprise sind muss ich dringend deinen Hypothalamus untersuchen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du an einer Überproduktion Testosteron leidest."

"Ich lasse mich liebend gern und jederzeit von dir untersuchen", feixte Jim grinsend, ehe er den anderen Mann wieder zu einem Kuss heranzog.


	23. Chapter 23

KAPITEL DREIUNDZWANZIG

 

Schon am Nachmittag war der Großteil der Besatzung zusammengetrommelt. Kirk hatte sich mit seinem Handgepäck in McCoys Gastquartier eingefunden, um ihn abzuholen. "Bist du soweit?"

McCoy war sich nicht sicher. Vor Jahren hatte er alles getan, um die Erde schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Jetzt fühlte er sich hier wieder sicherer als irgendwo sonst. Auf der Erde musste er nicht fürchten von einem Kampfschwert der Klingonen filetiert zu werden. Andererseits würde es ihm fehlen an Bord der Enterprise zu sein, bei seinen Freunden und vor allem bei Jim. So oder so, in einen sauren Apfel musste er beißen. Und er zog den Apfel vor, den Jim ihm hinhielt. Bones nickte, vermied es jedoch ein allzu positives Gesicht zu machen.

Kirk klappte den Kommunikator in seiner Hand auf. "Scotty, wir sind bereit zum Beamen."

"Woah, Sekunde mal, Jim!", unterbrach ihn McCoy und erntete dafür einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. "Können wir nicht ein Shuttle nehmen? Die Enterprise ist im Orbit, der Flug wird also nicht lange dauern."

"Beamen geht schneller, Bones."

"Mag sein, aber..." McCoy seufzte. "Ich kann es nicht leiden mich in meine Moleküle zerlegen zu lassen und das weißt du genau. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich mich danach nicht wie ich selbst fühle. Der verdammte Transporter setzt mich niemals wieder exakt so zusammen, wie ich vorher war."

"Kannst du das medizinisch belegen?", fragte Kirk und schwankte zwischen Amüsement und Langeweile. Er führte das Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal mit Bones.

"Ich arbeite daran!", sagte McCoy verbissen. "Lass du dich zerlegen, ich nehme das Shuttle."

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Bones."

"Ich lasse mich nur dann beamen, wenn es gar nicht anders geht. Jetzt geht es anders. Geh du voraus und ich komm dann in ein paar Minuten nach. Ich meine das ernst, Jim. Zwing mich nicht dazu."

Kirk seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und hielt erneut den Kommunikator vor seinen Mund, ohne den Blick von McCoy abzuwenden. "Scotty, nur einen zum Beamen. Doktor McCoy hat noch was zu erledigen und kommt dann via Shuttle nach." Er klappte das Gerät zu. "Das ist albern, Bones."

Noch ehe der Arzt etwas erwidern konnte, löste sich Kirk vor seinen Augen auf. Vor sich hin brummend und gänzlich unzufrieden, machte sich McCoy daraufhin auf den Weg zur Shuttlebucht. Er würde schon irgendeinen Kadetten finden, der die Steuerung eines Shuttles üben musste und bereit wäre ihn zur Enterprise zu fliegen.

=/)=

"Wie sieht es aus, Scotty?", erkundigte sich Kirk ohne Umschweife, als er von der Transporterplattform sprang.

Der Chefingenieur begrüßte ihn mit stillem Salut und folgte Kirk auf den Gang hinaus. "Sie ist soweit repariert, Captain. Allerdings sollten wir versuchen Kampfhandlungen zu vermeiden. Die Schilde laufen noch nicht stabil und die Zielerfassung weist noch kleinere Fehler auf. Das kann ich aber unterwegs fertig machen."

"Sehr gut, das wollte ich hören." Kirk lächelte. Er war sehr zufrieden mit Scottys Leistungen. Es war gut gewesen darauf zu bestehen, dass der Ingenieur zur Stammbesatzung gehörte. "Dann halte ich Sie nicht weiter auf." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Kirk und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Seine Tasche drückte er einem vorbeikommenden Yeoman in die Hand, welcher sie in sein Quartier bringen sollte.

Uhura und Spock waren bereits anwesend. "Hat sich Chekov schon gemeldet?", fragte Kirk und nahm seinen Platz im Kommandosessel ein.

"Ja, Captain", bestätigte Uhura von ihrem Arbeitsplatz aus. "Er hat angefragt, welchen Transport Sie für unseren Gast wünschen und wo er untergebracht werden soll."

Kirk wölbe eine Augenbraue. Uhura hatte das Wort 'Gast' mit ungewohntem Zynismus ausgesprochen. Niemand schien Ar'Kon gern an Bord zu haben und er konnte es seiner Crew kaum verübeln. Er drehte den Stuhl und wechselte einen Blick mit Spock, um die Zustimmung seines Ersten Offiziers einzuholen, doch dieser zuckte kaum sichtlich mit den Schultern.

"Lassen Sie Chekov wissen, dass wir Ar'Kon ein Gästequartier beziehen lassen. Ich wünsche jedoch, dass er rund um die Uhr von zwei Offizieren bewacht wird. Sie sollen sich vor dem Quartier postieren. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er uns vorwerfen kann, wir hätten ihn schlecht behandelt." _Immer mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen_ , dachte Kirk bitter. Wenn es nach ihm persönlich ginge, würde der Klingone den Flug über in der Arrestzelle verbringen.

Uhura nickte und gab die Anweisung an Chekov weiter, der sich mit seinem Team noch auf der Erde befand.

Sulu betrat die Bücke, grüßte alle Anwesenden und nahm an der Navigationsstation platz. "Hoffentlich konnten Sie den kurzen Landurlaub etwas genießen", meinte Kirk und drehte den Sessel einmal im Halbkreis, um in die Gesichter seiner Offiziere sehen zu können. Spocks Mimik war wie erwartet stoisch. Uhura bemühte sich zu lächeln. Nur Sulu nickte zufrieden. Wenigstens hatte ein kleiner Teil der Crew den Aufenthalt in der Heimat genießen können.

=/)=

"Unglaublich", ließ sich McCoy vernehmen, als er die Krankenstation betrat. "Sie haben es geschafft Ordnung zu halten. Ich bin beeindruckt."

"Wir sind nicht ganz so unfähig, wie Sie vielleicht meinen", gab Schwester Chapel trocken zurück, lächelte dabei jedoch und ging mit offenen Armen auf McCoy zu.

Er ließ sich überrascht von ihr drücken und erwiderte ihr Lächeln schließlich. "Ich halte Sie keineswegs für unfähig, Christine, und das wissen Sie auch."

Sie nickte schwach. "Es ist schön, Sie wieder hier zu haben, Doktor."

Ihm entging nicht, dass sie ihn genau musterte. "Ich bin wieder fit. Nun ja, nicht richtig fit, aber ich kann wieder arbeiten."

"Ich behalte Sie genau im Auge. Und wenn ich das Gefühle habe, dass Sie eine Pause brauchen, werden Sie eine machen." Chapel strich McCoys blaue Uniform glatt. "Ich hab Sie lieber als Chef hier, anstelle eines sterbenden Patienten."

"Unkraut vergeht nicht", sagte er und spielte die Situation herunter. Es war nicht gut sich allzu sehr mit seinen Untergebenen anzufreunden. Er fürchtete ihren Respekt zu verlieren. Doch er wusste genau was Chapel meinte und in seinem tiefsten Innern war er froh, dass sie sich so große Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte. Sie waren ein sehr gutes Team und er würde sich nicht weniger um sie sorgen. "Seien Sie so gut und lassen Sie Mr. Spock in mein Büro kommen."

"Selbstverständlich", nickte Chapel und sah McCoy nach, der sich zurückzog, ehe ihr Gespräch allzu persönlich werden konnte.

 

=/)=

Das Schott zu McCoys Büro glitt auf und Spock trat ein. Der Arzt erhob sich von seinem Sessel und betätigte eine Taste an seinem Terminal. Er drehte den Monitor so, dass sein Besucher ebenfalls die angezeigten Daten einsehen konnte.

"Was sehe ich mir da an, Doktor?" Spock begann erst nach seiner Frage die Texte zu überfliegen, die der Monitor darstellte.

"Dies ist ein Heilverfahren, das speziell von Vulkaniern entwickelt wurde. Aufgrund des Prozederes habe ich versucht Alternativen zu finden, jedoch erfolglos." McCoy setzte sich auf die Tischkante und ließ Spock den zusammenfassenden Artikel zu ende lesen.

Als er fertig war, straffte der Halbvulkanier die Schultern und betrachtete den Arzt eingehend, der auf eine bestimmte Reaktion zu warten schien. "Sie sind nicht imstande diese Therapie durchzuführen, Doktor. Sie wurde nur einmal von Nichtvulkaniern angewandt und das Ergebnis war eine Verschlechterung der Ausgangssituation. Da ich mir eine Besserung erhofft habe, sieht es so aus, als könnten Sie mir nicht helfen."

McCoy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, wodurch sein Gesichtsausdruck finster wirkte. "Stellen Sie meine Kompetenz in Frage, Spock?"

"Sie sind kein Vulkanier. Das ist eine Tatsache, die nichts mit Zweifeln an Ihrer Kompetenz zu hat", stellte Spock nüchtern fest.

"Bislang hat niemals jemand von dieser Therapie erfahren, da Ihr paranoides Volk grundsätzlich alles als geheim einstuft. Nur keine Erkenntnisse teilen, die irgendwem außerhalb Ihrer Elite helfen könnten, nicht wahr?"

"Wir halten uns keineswegs für elitär, Doktor."

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte McCoy sarkastisch. "Ich werde die Therapie studieren und anwenden, Spock. Nicht nur um Ihnen und allen anderen Vulkaniern zu beweisen, dass auch Menschen eine gewisse Auffassungsgabe und Fingerspitzengefühl besitzen, sondern um Ihnen zu helfen! Sie sind krank, Spock, das hier", er deutete auf den Monitor, "ist Ihr Heilmittel und ich kann es einsetzen. Ich kann Ihnen helfen, aber Sie müssen mir vertrauen."

Spock sagte nichts. Er sah von dem Monitor zu McCoy und wieder zurück.

"Beweisen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht halb so stur sind, wie ich glaube", fuhr der Arzt schließlich fort, "Und beweisen Sie mir, dass Sie meine Kompetenz nicht in Frage stellen. Lassen Sie mich die Therapie an Ihnen versuchen. Im schlimmsten Fall bekommen Sie furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, die ich definitiv heilen kann. Die Alternative wäre, dass Sie weiterhin unter Alpträumen und daraus resultierendem Schlafmangel leiden. Über kurz oder lang muss ich Sie vom Dienst entbinden und dann fliegt Ihr kleines Geheimnis ohnehin auf."

"Hier steht, dass Nebenwirkungen nicht auszuschließen sind. Weiterhin steht hier geschrieben, dass bei falscher Anwendung durchaus schwere Nervenschäden verursacht werden können, die keineswegs im schlimmsten Fall nur Kopfschmerzen bewirken", argumentierte Spock dagegen und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Soll ich Uhura einweihen und ihr alles erzählen? Ich bin sicher, sie würde einen Weg finden, Sie zu überzeugen." McCoy stand auf, bereit das Büro zu verlassen, um seine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen.

Spock hob die rechte Augenbraue. "Sie würden gegen die Schweigepflicht verstoßen, Doktor."

"Gott verdammt, Spock! Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen. Sie wären doch gar nicht erst zu mir gekommen, wenn Sie sich nicht erhofft hätten, dass ich Ihr Problem lösen kann."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich lange an. Keiner war bereit nachzugeben. Nach Sekunden, die McCoy ewig erschienen, lockerten sich Spocks Schultern. "Wann beginnen wir mit der Therapie?"

Der Arzt war bemüht sich seinen Triumph nicht ansehen zu lassen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm vollkommen gelang. "Geben Sie mir noch ein paar Tage. Ich will keinen Fehler machen. Ich weiß die Chance zu schätzen, die Sie mir geben. Sie werden es nicht bereuen."

"Das bleibt abzuwarten", sagte Spock und bewegte die Hand vor dem Sensor der Tür.

Diesmal hatte McCoy gewonnen.

Spock verließ eilends die Krankenstation und ließ einen grinsenden McCoy zurück.

 

=/)=

Die Schotts des Turbolifts öffneten sich und zauberten ein Lächeln auf Kirks Lippen. Vertraute Schritte näherten sich seinem Kommandosessel und stoppten dann leicht links hinter ihm.

"Du kommst gerade recht, Bones. Wir haben Qo’noS eben erreicht."

McCoys Impuls war zu fragen, woher Jim ohne hinzusehen wusste, dass er es war, doch er verkniff es sich. Erlaubte sich stattdessen ein mildes Lächeln, das allerdings sofort wieder verschwand, als Sulu den Heimatplaneten der Klingonen auf den Sichtschirm brachte.

Kirk erhob sich. "Uhura, rufen Sie die Klingonen und sagen Sie ihnen bescheid, dass wir bereit sind ihren Mann zu übergeben."

Chekov hatte vor Minuten die Brücke verlassen, um Ar'Kon persönlich zum Transporterraum zu geleiten. Aufgrund seines Alters musste sich der junge Russe von vielen an Bord den Respekt noch verdienen. McCoy war da keine Ausnahme. Kirk allerdings glaubte, dass das Alter nichts mit Fähigkeit zu tun hatte. Er traute es Chekov zu, dass dieser verstand seine Abteilung zu leiten.

"Aye, Captain", bestätigte Uhura und gab die gewünschten Informationen weiter. Nach einem Moment, schloss sie die Verbindung und sah wieder Kirk an. "Sie sagen, sie sind bereit."

"Wunderbar." Kirk drückte einen Schalter an der Armlehne seines Sessels, blieb jedoch stehen. "Scotty, Sie können ihn runterbeamen."

"Aye", erklang knapp die Antwort des Schotten.

"Hoffentlich hat deren Transporter eine Fehlfunktion", brummte McCoy leise. Kirk war jedoch nahe genug bei ihm, um ihn zu hören. Und da sowohl Spocks als auch Uhuras Gehör besser war, als beim Rest der Mannschaft, vernahmen sie ihn ebenfalls, sagten jedoch nichts.

Insgeheim wünschte keiner von ihnen dem Klingonen eine sichere Heimreise.

"Transport ist erfolgt", berichtete Scott schließlich.

"Dann heizen Sie unserer Lady mal ein, Scotty. Ich will so schnell wie möglich weg von hier", erwiderte Kirk und holte sich bestätigende Blicke von seinen Senior-Offizieren ein, ehe er sich wieder entspannt in seinen Sessel sinken ließ. "Sulu, voller Impuls, bis wir aus dem System sind. Dann bringen Sie uns mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf dem kürzesten Weg zurück in den Föderationsraum."

"Ja, Captain."

McCoy atmete erleichtert aus. "Dann geh ich mal wieder meinem eigenen Team auf die Nerven." Mit diesen Worten klopfte er Jim sachte auf die Schulter, zum Zeichen seiner Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit.

"Zur Abwechslung eine gute Idee", kommentierte Spock gelassen, bevor die Schotts zum Turbolift sich schlossen und ehe McCoy Gelegenheit bekam etwas Bissiges zu erwidern.

Uhura und Kirk grinsten sich nur an. Allmählich schien ihr Tagesablauf wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren und niemand freute sich mehr darüber als Kirk. Von nun an konnte es nur besser werden.

 

ENDE


End file.
